Darkness at the Door
by GravityNeko
Summary: Ben becomes gravely injured during an encounter with the Lost Tribe. Can a father's love be so strong that it can set things right? AU/Time-travel
1. Prologue

**A/N: Like to thank of all of my readers first of all..Now…let's get this party started! **

**Disclaimer: Star Wars is the sole property of George Lucas.**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

"BEN!"

Ben could faintly hear his father screaming his name. He sounded frantic; it was a state of being that was never closely associated with Luke Skywalker.

The youth wanted to say something, to call out to his father, but found he couldn't. He couldn't even move; couldn't feel. The only feeling he could feel was the icy cold seeping into his body. He wasn't even capable of shuddering. He worked his mouth, his vision hazy, wavering.

He tried to speak again.

"Da..." It came out in wordless croak.

He could feel a warm puddle of liquid pooling beneath him. It coated his fingers and his arm. It drenched his hip and his side. It spread across his belly.

His belly.

Unlike the rest of his body, it was on fire, throbbing painfully.

What had happened? Ben couldn't recall. He tried to get a handle on the situation but could only feel a faint haze surrounding his mind. He tried to fight it, but felt he was slowly losing to whatever this feeling was.

He tried calling out for Luke again.

Nothing.

"Ben!" Luke's voice was closer. "Oh, Ben,"

Ben could hear a broken timbre in his father's voice. It wavered. Strange. He frowned slightly. This wasn't how he remembered his father. What was wrong?

"Ben," He could feel a hand being slipped underneath his head with another wrapping around his shoulder. "Ben…"

_Dad,_ his mind whispered.

"Don't…" His father hushed him. "You've lost a lot of blood, Ben."

Ben felt a twin wave of anguish and anxiety roll off his father. He heard the tears that entered his voice.

_Dad's crying…why…_

He didn't understand: couldn't move. He felt himself surrendering to the blackness.

**.**

Luke held his son in his arms, looking down upon the teen's face with worry etched into his features. He surveyed the rest of the boy's body, taking in the mass amount of blood pooling about Ben. It had soaked through his son's tunic and transferred onto Luke's. He didn't care.

Lost a lot of blood...What an understatement.

In a daze, he reached out a hand, placing it over Ben's stomach, trying to hold back the intestines that threatened to fall out.

This couldn't be happening! This could **not** be happening!

Luke felt the boy's mind brushed against his, seeking his father out. It was clumsy, Ben's tendril in the Force awkwardly clawing for his father's touch. He could sense his son's confusion and his state of loss. He bit back a cry, willing himself to be strong. He was a Jedi Master… He was better than this!

But he was also a father, his other half reasoned. How could he not feel helplessness at the scene before him?"

_Dad…_

He desired to reach out to Ben but reigned himself in. No doubt, his feelings were already throwing the boy for a loop—if he could feel them at all. Other than the feeling of confusion, it was hard to decipher out what was coursing through Ben's muddled brain.

Luke stroked the boy's hair.

"It's going to be all right…" He whispered assuredly.

Was it? Could he really promise that?

The Jedi Master felt a warm feeling blanketing him. His son subconsciously was reaching out to him—to comfort him!

He stroked the youth's face. What could he do…? Ben's injuries were grave—and the _Shadow _didn't have the proper facilities to treat such injuries. Even if they did, Luke wasn't a medic! He couldn't handle this—no amount of Force healing could!

And they were so far from Coruscant.

His heart sagged despairingly._ What can I do? What's going to happen to Ben? Please tell me!_

Luke could feel Ben's Force aura growing weaker; could feel his boy slipping away; ready to fall prey to the darkness which threatened to engulf him.

No.

He couldn't lose Ben.

Please.

"Please..." Luke whispered brokenly, hanging his head. "Please don't take him from me…Please…you can do anything you wish with me, but not him." He shook his head, tears falling from his eyes. "Haven't I always done enough? Haven't I given of myself selflessly! Why are you doing this—trying to take away the only precious thing I have left in this galaxy!

"Please…don't do this. I'm begging you…he has to live…he's all I have left" He stroked Ben's face, holding the teen closely to him. "Please."

Suddenly, the room went cold, an icy feeling snaking its way up Luke's spine. He shuddered and turned his head. The Jedi stretched out with his senses, straining to feel what was happening. A dull haze then began to enter his mind. Luke fumbled briefly before batting it away swiftly, in a way one would shoo away a pesky insect.

What was this feeling?

He sat ramrod straight, alert. What was going on?

The haze returned in Force, engulfing his mind once more. Luke could feel himself losing his grip on reality. He swayed in place with his arms threatening to release Ben.

No.

He couldn't lose to…whatever this was…he had to save Ben…

A sudden scary thought struck out at him.

Can you really do anything?

_Yes, _he hissed.

The galaxy seemed to laugh at him. He felt incredibly woozy and his temple was beginning to pound painfully. His vision blurred.

_Surrender_, the voice seemed to whisper.

"No."

_Yes._

Luke struggled against the forced suggestion. He couldn't succumb to this—whatever it was. He didn't care if things looked bleak. He had to fight for Ben! To save Ben!

Then with the Force he pushed against the presence that swathed his mind, urging it to withdraw. _Go. _

The feeling, however, failed to recede.

Again Luke could almost feel the galaxy's laughter.

"I can't…" He mumbled as the feeling swamped his brain. "Can't…hold out..." It was too powerful; he couldn't fight it. "Ben…I…."

Before he dropped into unconsciousness, he saw a bright flash of white light…then…

…utter blackness.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: *Grins* I am so EVIL. Yeah, looks like you guys are getting another story. Not just one-shots….I had this particular scenario running through my head, so I decided that instead of playing it over and over again within my brain...I'd write it. Hope you enjoyed—and don't forget to review if you did!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Note: This chapter will begin the appearance of two characters previously used by me, but in a more full capacity due to the nature of this fic****.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

_129 ABY_

_Ossus, Jedi Academy_

The room was nearly pitch-black, and Cade Skywalker could see faint shadows dancing on the walls from the sparse light that tried to poke its way into the blackness. He tried to see what lay beyond the darkness, but his eyes felt as if they had gauze over them. He rubbed at his eyes in an attempt to dispel the filmy coating over them but was unsuccessful. Feeling around, Cade struggled to upright himself but found he could not .The lower part of his body from the chest downward felt numb; almost as if he was paralyzed. _What the…_He felt along his torso, aware that the tactile sensation would be absent.

"Just great…what in the Sith is this…?" He muttered, feeling a bit annoyed. "This is a sucky joke."

He brought his head back up and turned it toward where the light had been streaming in. It was small gokob sized aperture—at least from what he could see. The opening which had previously been alight with illumination was now considerably dimmer as if a fog had rolled in.

Just then, an audible sound rang through the space; boots descending across a stone ground. It was quiet at first, seemingly far away, but as it drew nearer, the steps became much louder. Cade should have felt panicked. He couldn't move and an unknown entity was making its way toward him. Yet, strangely he did not. There was no ill intent coming from the direction of this being.

The footsteps stopped a few feet away from the entrance—which had illuminated considerably upon their arrival. From his vantage point, the young apprentice could see the toe of one of the unknown visitor's boots visibly in the brilliant light.

Then….nothing.

**.**

Cade woke up from his spot on the moss-covered forest floor, shielding the sunlight with his hand that threatened to burn his retinas as he came awake. Overhead, the birds flitted through the trees and nearby creatures scampered across branches and climbed the trunks of Kingwood trees. He tested out his legs and was satisfied when they moved without a problem. It had been a dream. Or was it?

He pulled himself the rest of the way into an upright position off the rocky ground, wincing as he did so, and rubbed at his eyes, his head now out of the bright circlet of light. The boy looked around and frowned. _Where did he go…._

"Ah, Cade," His father's voice rumbled from behind him. "I see you're awake—finally."

Cade turned to look up at his father. Kol Skywalker stood several feet away, on the edge of the clearing, between two large saplings. A sandy-colored pack was slung across his shoulder, hanging from his wrist and gripped by his strong hand. He was wearing brown trousers and copper colored muscle shirt, his muscular arms bared. He had flame-red hair and vivid green eyes set in a lean tanned face. Kol stood at a stunning height of 6'1"—the man was so tall it hurt Cade's neck when he craned it to look up at him.

"Cade?" His father's left eyebrow arched. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good." Cade scrambled to his feet, dusting off the seat of his pants. "I was just…"

"Slacking off."

He was tempted to protest, but bit his lip and remained quiet.

Kol frowned, lowering the pack.

"Cade. Tell me…what's wrong?"

The youth sighed.

"Was it the vision?"

Cade stood resolutely in place and shrugged his shoulders. "You don't know it's a vision."

"I don't know it's not." He frowned. "Are you sure it's the same one?"

Cade replied, "Yes. Same one."

Kol beckoned his son to him, inviting the boy to walk with him back to the Academy. "No changes?"

The conversation followed the usual flow after Cade experienced what Kol called a vision—though Cade wasn't sure if it was a vision as much as it could have been a very crappy dream. His father would of course insist it was a vision and that he would do well to take it seriously.

"None…" He flicked a bit of leaves of his shoulder and more out of his blonde hair. "It's the same…I'm paralyzed in the dark, then this person approaches. The light gets brighter." He looked up to his father. "Although, I'm pretty sure it's human this time…maybe male."

Kol frowned. "You suspected it to be some other species?"

"I didn't see the being clearly before." He said, almost dismissively

"I see.

"You don't believe me." His son's tone was one of irritation.

"I believe you…"

Cade stopped to pluck a leaf from a low hanging branch. "It's just so strange. Why me? What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure…If it bothers you so much...I can have a talk with the Council."

Cade shook his head. "No, don't bother them over something like that." He split the leaf in half and let it drop back to the ground.

"All right..." Kol flashed a dapper grin. "What should we do today?"

Cade looked askance at his father. "No training?"

"No training."

His son grinned in return. "Bombin'."

Kol suppressed a snicker at the expression the younglings were using these days. In his grandfather's time the world _astra_l was very in vogue and the word _wizard_ in his great-great grandfather's time; which as time went on, astral spawned into _nova_. He'd often used this as a kid as had his father before him. And now…bombing. He shook his head. It just didn't make sense.

"What?" Cade narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing." He grinned.

"No, you mean something. Your nothing is always something, Dad." He slid his father a sideways glance as they drew closer to the Academy grounds.

Kol placed a hand on the boy's head and ruffled his hair. "Oh, Cade, how astute you are..." He looked down lovingly on the boy. "Have I ever told you how proud I am of you?"

"Sure, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

He chuckled at the similar phrase his son always parroted.

"Now…"

"Don't get cocky," His son finished.

There was an intermittent silence between them as they stepped onto the stone courtyard. Cade was the first to break it:

"So what does, Master Sazen, say about this 'no training'?" The boy inquired curiously.

Wolf Sazen, a male Zabrak Jedi, was Cade's Master. In the past Sazen had been apprenticed to Kol Skywalker himself; the two had a strong Master-apprentice relationship. As time drew on, and Sazen rose into knighthood and thereafter became master himself, the two Jedi became very good friends.

As such, Kol and Sazen had a very good understanding when it came to Cade's training.

"Master Sazen approved of my suggestion for a free day." Kol explained.

"Why are we going back into the academy then?" Cade questioned with an arched brow. "What's go-."

Cade stopped his line of questioning as he suddenly froze up.

"Oh, don't talk as if I'm up to something. Can't you just..." His father's voice trailed off when he realized his son was not following him. "Cade?" He pivoted on his heel and stared his son straight in the face. "What's wrong?"

The boy didn't utter a word; didn't move. A far off look graced his face, his green eyes giving off a troubled gaze.

Kol stepped forward and gripped his son's shoulders, shaking him lightly. "Cade? Cade!" He looked down concerned. "Snap out of it…"

After a moment, Cade returned to the present, his eyes coming back into focus. He looked up at his father and frowned.

The Master cocked his head. "Cade?"

Cade stood there for a moment more before whirling around and taking off at a dead run back into the forest.

"CADE!" Kol hollered, eyes widening.

What had gotten into the boy!

Not leaving anymore time for useless questions, he followed his son's suit. Sprinting along, Kol lost the boy several times, before he caught up to him. Cade was fast there was no doubt about; he had always been a very athletic child, able to climb trees while getting into general mischief.

Realizing the gravity of this potential situation, he reached down and yanked the commlink off his belt. He depressed the button. "This is Skywalker. Can you read me, Master Sazen?"

There was static for a brief moment, before the melodious deep voice of the Zabrak Master came on the line.

_"I read you, Kol, what is it?"_

"It's Cade." He huffed.

_"Cade?" _Sazen sounded slightly alarmed.

Kol assured, "He's all right, Wolf. It's what's going on that has me worried." He slid to a stop, looking around; he'd lost the boy again. "I want you to get an emergency team ready; I'm starting to have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

_"Do you need me there?"_

Kol didn't reply immediately but stretched out with his senses, trying to feel for Cade's aura in the Force. When he had found the boy, he replied, "No. Just get that team ready to move on my mark." He lowered it for a moment, and then brought it back up. "Skywalker out."'

**.**

Kol came out on the far side of the forest, which lay adjacent to one of Ossus' many slopes. This slope was a particularly steep one. He looked around, searching for his son.

"Cade?" He shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth.

A muffled, "Over here…," sounded from over the cliff's edge.

Kol moved over to the edge and peered over it.

His son was crouched a several feet down on top of a precarious rock slab. His left hand rested on the form of older human male, while the other on a younger male. Cade removed his hand and Kol could see it was smeared with crimson. He started to panic but realized quickly that the blood was not of his son's own.

"This one's hurt real badly, Dad," Cade's voice trembled. "The other ones okay…Just unconscious."

"Hold on, I'll come down."

Kol made his way down, the slope, his fingers finding make shift rungs to dig into as he lowered himself to the ledge. When he'd reached the ledge, he knelt down beside the young male first and examined him. From what he could see the boy was red-haired with light skin. He wore dark clothes that were torn and stained with blood. A particularly large "tear" was a slash over his abdomen with dried on blood. Kol moved over, gingerly examining the spot where there blood had settled. He rolled up the boy's tunic and beheld a deep gash that left the abdomen partially spilt open. It was slightly healed but he could see what remained of the boy's intestines pushing against the wound. He winced visibly at the horrid sight and dropped the tunic.

He brought up his commlink and double clicked it. "I need that team now, Sazen."

_"On our way, Kol, we're zeroing in on your location." _

Kol lowered his hand and glanced over to the boy then Cade.

"What about the other?"

"Like I said, I think he's just unconscious."

Kol moved over to where the older man lay and gripped the man's jaw gently, turning his head to face him. He drew in a breath; stunned.

The man was considerably older, his face aged and worn by time. His once blonde hair had grayed. Yet, despite all this, there was no way Kol would have not recognized this person.

It was Luke Skywalker.

His great –grandfather.

Dad?" Cade leaned over. "What is it? Something wrong with the old man?"

He looked over to his son, eyes dazed. "No," He responded in a shaky breath. "Nothing's wrong." He let go of the older man's chin, resting his head back against the ground.

What in the Sith was going on?

How could this man be alive? He had died way before Kol was even born. How did this happen and what was going on? He shook his head mentally, resting back on his haunches.

"Kol!" Sazen called from above.

"Down here."

The other Jedi looked over the ledge, spotting the two figures lying on the rock face. He was of typical height for a male of his kind; dark-skinned with long and flaxen raven hair, crystal blue eyes, and two horns protruding from his forehead. A look of concern swept over his face.

"Looks like my call was warranted," He then called over his shoulder, "You two, on me."

He took the slope at a fast pace, nimbly stepping from toe-hold to handhold, all the while bracing his hand along the wall to slow his descent. Two other Jedi followed him; a red-skinned male Twi'lek and blond-haired, blue-eyed human female. The female was a senior Knight named, Raza Dawn, she was well on her way to becoming a master if he remembered correctly. He couldn't place the Twi'lek, however.

Sazen stayed with his back against the wall urging to others to do the same. "This ledge is narrower than I presumed." He commented, studying it.

"Be careful…" Kol cautioned then inclined his head.

"Oh."

He turned back and clicked his tongue twice.

A giant white, hover shuttle then rose up beside the ledge and the door slid open. Two more Jedi emerged to survey the scene, then ducked back in, and reappeared maneuvering a hover gurney between them.

"We'll, take the boy first. He's in the most critical condition." A brown haired man called Guy instructed.

Kol turned to his son, "Cade, back up. It's too crowded."

"And you?"

"I'll be riding with them."

Guy protested, "That really isn't necessary, Master Skywalker."

He stared at the Jedi medic resolutely, and the man sighed, collapsing under the Master's gaze. "Very well…" He looked to Sazen and the two other Jedi. "I want you two to help me with the older gentleman, after we get the boy into the shuttle."

Kol felt Sazen and Cade turn to leave, climbing back up the rock face, as he watched the Jedi perform their task.

They studied the boy for a second, checking his injuries. When they were satisfied they bent down and carefully hoisted him off the ledge and onto the gurney.

Kol cautioned: "Be careful, his wound is quite severe."

The other healer, Rol, turned his black eyes up at Kol. "We know, Master, don't worry." He assured.

"This is our job," the brunette added.

He held his tongue from saying anything further.

"Careful," Rol murmured as he eased the youth down. "Easy…"

The brown-haired Jedi nodded, laying his head down gently. His partner set to the task of strapping the patient in. "Make sure to watch his wounds, we don't want him to hemorrhage." Guy instructed, and strapped him in from his position.

Once the young male was secured to the gurney, the two moved him into the evac shuttle. They disappeared from Kol's view for awhile and exited the craft once more with a second hover gurney.

Rol spoke up, "Now, be careful. It may not look bad but we don't know if there's any internal damage." He directed this at the Raza and the Twi'lek. They nodded and mimicked the healers, bending down and carefully gathering the older man by his shoulders and legs. Raza staggered slightly, biting her lip.

Seeing this, Gray suggested, "I think it would be safe to levitate him if he proves to be too heavy."

Raza nodded gravely. "In that case, let me do it." She offered confidently, looking to her fellow Jedi. She was very skilled at the art of levitation, and was the best possible candidate if they wanted to avoid injuring the man any further. "If that's all right with Ree?"

"By all, means," Ree responded in accented Basic with a light gesture of his hand. "Go."

The blonde focused on the man who rested along her palms and willed him to rise. He began to float above them at chest height, and Raza guided him gently with the Force onto the gurney. Once he was laid out on it, Rol and Guy set to the task of securing him as they had the boy. Once they had finished this, they moved the second gurney into the shuttle as well. Rol stayed behind in the back of the shuttle while his partner, Guy climbed into the driver's seat.

"Make sure it's all secure back there," He called back to the other man.

"Roger that."

Rol stood once more in the doorway to the shuttle's side door and said, "Are you coming, Master?"

Kol looked from Rol to Ree and Raza. After making a dismissive gesture to them with a flick of his eyes, he turned back and started for the craft. "Yes, I will be." Kol climbed aboard after Rol and situated himself on a small bench next to one of the gurneys.

He gazed down upon the older man's face, marveling at it. He'd only dreamed of this—never had he expected to experience it. Kol scrutinized the man and laid a hand on his chest, noting the steady rise and fall. His hand fell to his great-grandfather's arm.

He left it there.

"We're all ready back here," Rol called out, snapping the Jedi Master out of his reverie. "Let's take 'er home!"

Kol turned his eyes back to Luke's face, feeling the whir of the engines as the evac shuttle lifted away from the cliff and turned in the direction of the Academy.

He supposed he would have to wait…

**.**

As they were approaching the Academy grounds, Kol noticed one of the patients beginning to stir. That is to say, he noticed his great-grandfather beginning to stir. His heart leapt at the sight. He leaned over placing a gentle hand on the man's arm.

"Are you all right?" He inquired softly. "You don't have to talk. Just blink if you can understand me."

Luke let out groan of discomfort. He turned his head toward Kol, his eyelids fluttering to reveal blue eyes.

"Where am I?" He asked.

The man attempted to get up but found he was secured. He looked down at the straps, frowning.

"You experienced a very bad fall….we think." Kol explained slowly. "That's why you're strapped in. We felt it best not to shift you too much—it's for your own safety."

Luke remained silent for a moment.

"All right then…" He looked at Kol. "Might I ask who you are..?"

"I don't think that's really important right now. As for where you are, we can discuss that later when you're more lucid."

Luke nodded, seeming to accept this, and then his hand clenched the sheets on the gurney. He felt around, eyes darting around as if he was looking for something—or someone.

"Where's, Ben? I can't feel him."

Kol unstrapped himself and walked closer to Luke. He gestured with his left hand. "Your boy is fine. He's lying right over there…"

The man turned to see him—or tried to.

"Don't let him talk anymore." Rol broke in, "We may not be able to see any damage, but he still needs rest..."

Kol nodded then placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Don't. He's fine." Of course that was purely subjective. "What you need is rest" He pushed against him, urging him to sleep."Rest, friend."

Luke looked as if he wanted to fight him, but his body was clearly winning over his mind. The man's eyelids slid shut slowly and within second, he had drifted off to sleep.

"You didn't tell him the truth." The younger Jedi spoke up.

Kol lifted his head. "Truth is subjective—so I did tell it, from a certain point of view."

He smiled lightly, and was almost able to hear the Knight's inward groan at the overuse of the most clichéd Jedi proverb.

"Besides, the truth will do him no good at this moment."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: And there ya have it…the first official chapter for DatD. Hope you enjoyed it! And if you did, well you know what to do….**


	3. Chapter 2

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

The two medics unloaded their patients (Rol pushing Luke and Guy pushing Ben), making a beeline for the medical ward, that resided in the lowermost bowels of the Academy.

They entered the ward and were met with a mixed staff of five—two Jedi and three civilian medics. The five other beings crowded around the gurneys.

"Which one?" A Mon Cal healer asked, his eyes swiveling as he surveyed his patients.

Guy turned toward him. Gemi Staad was the Chief medic/healer at the Academy.

He said, "This one," pushing Ben forward.

"What do we have?" A female medic asked.

"Deep laceration to the stomach...Recently partially healed."

"Organ damage?" The Mon Cal inquired.

"None that we could see...But the patient's lost a fair amount of blood…"

He nodded and gestured for Guy to follow him, "Move him into the surgical area." He turned toward Rol. "And the other?"

"No signs of internal bodily damage..." Rol reported, letting two of the healers maneuver Luke to a private room. "Possible head trauma…Though we can't be sure. Most likely it's just fatigue, Sir."

"Very well, we'll attend to the boy first."

Kol watched from the doorway as the staff converged upon the surgical room; suiting up and scrubbing down. Staad was washing up his arms all the way to the elbow and turned to face him. "Master Skywalker." He acknowledge with a brief nod. "You found them."

"My boy."

He nodded once more.

"We'll see what we can do." Staad murmured. "Most likely he'll need a transfusion if he's lost as much blood as Guy says. Do you know of anyone who could provide blood for the boy?"

Kol looked back toward the private room where the boy's father rested.

"His father…"

The Mon Cal shook his head. "No good."

Kol remained silent for a moment. "If I could be of assistance, I'll provide the blood for the boy." He offered.

"Provided you're a match."

"I will be." He replied confidently.

Staad examined him curiously. "Very well…" He turned toward the surgical room, uttering, "Don't go anywhere…," then vanished beyond the doors.

**.**

**.**

Luke awoke hazily to a pounding pain within his skull, he gritted his teeth and rolled over, his head feeling as if it would split open. He clutched his hands to his head and slowly opened up his eyes. The room was bright but barely so, the only illumination coming from the overhead panels. He flopped back onto his back, staring up at the panels over his head. He squinted his eyes, straining to listen to the sounds around him.

_Where am I? _He thought wearily.

He could faintly hear the steady rhythm of an intermittent beeping to his right. He turned his head to observe what appeared to be medical machinery monitoring life signs. Or to be more exact….his life signs he surmised noticing the small device clamped on his right index finger. Luke frowned and reached over for it to pull it off.

When he did the machine beside his bed let out a shrill beeping noise. He ignored this and began pulling off other monitoring devices, suctions cups that were placed on his head and chest. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, determined to get out of it.

Suddenly, the door to his room slid open and two beings came in.

"Sir, you shouldn't be up," One of them chided, a female with brown hair. It was braided neatly and thrown over her right shoulder. She crossed over to his side cautiously.

Luke looked at her uneasily.

"It's all right." She assured. "You're in the Academy's medical ward. You had a fall…banged yourself up a bit."

"Where's Ben?" Luke blustered past her petty assurances.

The two medics exchanged glances.

"What?" What aren't you telling me?"Alarm played over the man's face. "What's wrong with Ben? He's not...is he?" Luke's voice raised several octaves in panic.

"Sir," The other, a male Devaronian approached him cautiously. "Please calm down…you had a bad fall…we don't want you to strain anything..."

"DON'T TELL ME TO BE CALM!" Luke hollered, his eyes frantic.

Luke watched the exchange between the two and reached for his side, but found it bereft of the item he was looking for.

"I'm going to ask you two questions…" He said in a slow, measured voice. "And they better be answers I like…" He paused for affect. "Where am I and what have you done to my son?"

The woman made a slight movement, and Luke could see a flash of red appear from behind her. He narrowed his eyes.

Another being entered the room, a small rodent like creature. He snuffled and bringing up a syringe commanded, "Hold him still..."

They weren't seriously thinking about sedating him!

Using the Force, Luke knocked the creature back a few pace and attempted to advance for the door. The two medics were on him like slime on a Hutt, holding him back.

"Sir, please," The Devaronian pleaded. "We don't wish to hurt you.."

"I want my son…I want Ben now." He demanded.

His emotions were rushing and Luke couldn't help but feel swept away with them. Despite all of his calm and training, the thought of his child in true peril set his heart into overdrive.

"You've got to let me see him." He argued, fighting against them. "I need…"

Luke suddenly felt a prick on neck and within moments could feel the sedative working its way into his system. He tried fighting it, but it was useless. He felt his body become heavier and his legs threatened to give out from under him. And he could have collapsed straight to the floor if the two medics hadn't been holding him up.

His vision wavered and he soon found himself going under once more.

**.**

**.**

"So, he should be all right, now?" Kol asked Staad.

A young healer backed away, finished from bandaging his arm around the spot they had drawn blood from. Surprisingly to them—and not so surprising to Kol—he had the same blood type as the boy: A-.

"That I cannot t say…" Staad said. "We have begun he transfusion now...But it will be up to the boy if he is to survive…He is stable at the moment, but whether his body accepts the blood and allows it to do its job is anyone's guess…We can only wait and hope."

Kol nodded.

Yes, the healer was correct, but he couldn't help but pray the boy pulled through. If he didn't what would happen to his son… or the galaxy for that matter? He frowned. Kol didn't care much about his own life, but for Cade to live….and the galaxy to thrive, he found it at the utmost importance for Ben Skywalker to live.

_Force watch over him_.

"Very well." He said finally. "I leave him in your care, Gemi. " Kol turned to leave, "I'll be meeting with the Council. I'll be back later to check in on them both." He looked toward the private rooms.

He'd been informed Luke had awoken and tried to make a break for it. The man had been frantic and so the staff had given him a sedative to calm him down. He was told that considering the amount he was given, his great-grandfather should be asleep for a good two hours—enough time for him to rest without having the staff worrying about him.

He'd leave the staff to worry about him anyway, Kol decided; he had to speak to the Council immediately—and was going to be late.

**.**

He made his way to his private chambers and entered a large room, done mostly in pastels. Its walls were of a dark grey, its floors done in fine marble, a large oval conference table situated at the middle of the room with recessed lighting positioned above it. Off to the sides of the table, two matching credenzas were pushed against opposite walls; the flat surfaces done in the same material as the floor. Beyond the credenzas were two doorways that led into adjacent rooms, and a steel shuttered window at the far wall.

Kol made his way around the shining, steel table and took his place at the head of it. He activated the holo-receiver by a button hidden underneath the lip of the table's edge and waited as several holoimages materialized into view. A crew of three additional beings sat at various points around the table—all prominent, fellow Council members. The number of beings sitting on the Master's Council had greatly diminished from Old Republic and New Republic times; reduced to four instead of the vaunted twelve. Kol looked at each Master in turn—T'ra Saa, a Neti Master of the Old Republic, K'Kruhk, a Whiphid Master, another survivor of Order 66, and Tili Qua, a Chadra-fan Master.

"Is there some reason you have called us?" K'Kruhk inquired, his voice guttural, with words spoken past great tusks protruding from his lower jaw.

Kol turned to meet his gaze. "Yes. There has been an occurrence which warrants the Council's attention. "

The Whiphid Master looked upon him expectantly. He sported a long equine face with a wide cranium, broad forehead, and long narrow snout. His eyes narrowed, waiting for Kol to speak once more.

"Thirty standard minutes ago, my boy and I had been outside in the forests of Ossus when he sensed something in the Force."

"Something," Tili Qua repeated, ears flapping curiously, her snout wrinkling**,** "What is this something, young Skywalker sensed?"

Kol turned his head to the Chandra-fan, aware that T'ra Saa, the Neti Master, and K'Kruhk held their equally interested gazes on him.

"Yes, Master Qua." He turned to address the Council as a whole once more, "As I was saying, my boy sensed something in the Force. He took off running; I lost him briefly in that time period. When I had finally found Cade, he was located on one of the far slopes ledges; the ones situated to North." He paused. "What Cade found were two individuals—a boy and an older man.

"The boy was found to be severely wounded, a stomach laceration, and has since been admitted into the Academy's medical ward. The man though was not in as bad shape as the boy, though he appears to be showing extreme fatigue from whatever encounter he and the boy had. "

He glanced at each in turn in.

Kol continued, "It is the man who is the subject of this meeting. I can state, that without a doubt—and hopes that you won't think I've gone mad—that the being that we found is…my great-grandfather."

T'ra Saa didn't miss a beat.

"Luke Skywalker?" She gasped incredulously.

The Neti looked about wildly, stunned by Kol's revelation, her brown tendril like hair whispering around her dark face, gazing at him expressively through yellow-green eyes.

T'ra shook her head, inquiring, "How can that be? It is common knowledge that his existence has been gone from his galaxy for two decades. Once a being has returned to the Force as he did, there is no way it can return to corporal form."

"That maybe true, Master Saa, but it does not dispute that fact that he is here and very much alive, although I can hardly believe it myself."

"Indeed." K'Kruhk concurred. "This is…quite a unique happenstance is it not?"

"Quite."

"Have you had the opportunity to speak with this man?"

"I have not. He has been in and out…and is currently incapacitated due to the sedative he was given—though I did get to speak with him very briefly when he awoke during our ride back to the Academy when he expressed concern for the boy."

K'Kruhk looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You say he had to be incapacitated."

"Yes, according to one of the staff, he became frantic when inquiring about the boy."

T'ra and the Whiphid Master exchanged glances. "If he was distraught over the boy...does that mean…" She probed.

"Yes, I believe the boy to be his son, Ben Skywalker."

"Another mystery." Tili commented. "Most unusual. Not one…but two." She shook her head, "I question the implications of such an occurrence."

"As do I." Kol said agreeably

"We cannot however overlook it no matter how dubious it seems." T'ra pointed out.

K'Kruhk snorted, "Agreed." He turned to Kol. "Now, you spoke of the boy being injured. A laceration, you said?"

"Yes, it was a deep horizontal wound over the abdomen. From what I noticed upon my first look at it, and from what Gemi tells me, the laceration cut through several layers of flesh; these including skin, fat, tissue, and muscle…The abdominal wall was breached, causing the innards to spill out—though the wound looked partially healed… When I left the medbay the boy had just received a transfusion and was proclaimed stable by Master Staad, though he is far from out of the woods I believe.

"However, I suspect the father will make a full recovery in a short time, since his condition is not as dire as his son's. Both of them, though, warrant further observation and hospitalization until Staad says otherwise.

"In conclusion, until we are notified otherwise about the situation, I believe it is our duty to decide what must be done. So I bring this matter before you and come to seek the Council's judgment on how we should proceed given the current circumstance."

T'ra ventured, "I believe our first course of action would be to glean as much information as we can from the situation—and that can only be done by either speaking with the boy or his father. Given the boy's current incapacitation, that is a moot point though."

"Yes."

"Then our next logical choice is the father—Luke Skywalker." She seemed hesitant to refer to him as such; all of them had in fact. Including himself, Kol realized sourly.

He could hardly blame them—it was a hard pill to swallow.

"Yes," K'Kruhk began. "Given the nature of the circumstances, I would advise that we meet him as soon as possible and confer with him on this. Hopefully, if he is who you believe he is, he can perhaps shed light upon this matter. We can then move onward from there once we have the desired information. "

He turned to look at Kol.

"Do you believe that to be possible, Master Skywalker?"

Kol thought for a moment then said, "Yes, and no." He paused. "His health is less severe than the boy's as I have said, so there would be no question of him being able to meet with you—provided he is given enough time to recover, of course—however, there is still the matter of the boy, and I do not believe he would leave the boy's side, not until he is either completely recovered or at least out of danger."

He could feel the disappointment lingering in the Force. He didn't care for the fact either, but there was nothing to do aside from forcing the man. And Kol could not bring himself to subject a father to such an act.

Because while Kol knew that he could never truly grasp the true reality of what the man was going through, as a father he sympathized with him.

"Very well then," Master K'Kruhk murmured. "We will meet with him as soon as he feels ready to do so. Agreed?"

"Agreed," resounded the remaining Masters.

Kol looked around and moved to stand. "Now, if you all have no further questions, I must attend to my duties."

"None."

He nodded. "May the Force be with you," he offered with a raised hand.

"May the Force be with you, Master Skywalker." They said in return.

Kol then pressed the button again and the holoimages winked out, leaving him once more alone in the room. He turned toward the back wall and pressed another button, this time on the chair's arm, and watched as the shutters rose from the window, illuminating the room. He made his way toward the viewport and looked out of it, eying the tree tops from his fourth-floor vantage point. He stood there for a while, weighing his options and contemplating what he should do himself given the current situation.

They had settled the matter of meeting with Luke until the man was ready, but that didn't negate the fact that something had to be done until then. Kol too was curious as to his great-grandfather's presence in their time period—his being there broke every law of physics and time. It completely destroyed reality. He had to find out why the man was here and how it was that he came to be here.

But most of all, he longed to speak with him; just speak honestly and openly. He yearned to converse with the man who he held in such high regard all his life, a man who if he was honest he held on a pedestal. A man so respected in his own life time, his family name was heralded into the depths of history, and his descendants branded respectfully.

It was Luke Skywalker who encouraged him to be who he was; it was the late Grand Master's life that inadvertently shaped his own.

And now, after all his wishing and yearning, he finally had that chance to know the man whom he'd modeled himself after—the man whom he sought Cade to emulate as well.

Kol drew a breath, gave the scenery one last look, and turned back toward the door, closing the shutters as he exited the room. He proceeded back to the turbolift lift, and instead of hitting the button for the med level, he opted for the dorm level.

Inwardly, he knew he should return to the med-ward to check up on his unexpected visitors, but decided that his time was best spent elsewhere until his great-grandfather awoke.

.

**.**

Cade sat upon the lone chair in the room, staring upon the patient that lay in the medbay bed. He hadn't really examined the man before, but now he had a greater chance to do so. The man was much older than his father that much was obvious—the boy surmised he must've been in his 80s. His face was worn, but amazingly still looked young for a man of his assumed age. He had mostly graying hair with a hint of blonde streaked through at various intervals. He was still dressed in the clothes he'd been wearing when Cade initially found him.

He wore a sandy-colored tunic over light grey trousers. A utility belt, which he'd probably been wearing, was laid on top of one of the few shelves in the room. Cade fingered it, looking over the man's appearance. Given the style and cut of the clothing one might assume that the man who lay before him was a Jedi—or at the very least had ties to the Jedi community.

He got to his feet, hovering over the slumbering man. "Just who are you?" Cade whispered.

The youth had seen the way his father reacted at this old man's appearance. There was no way that it was _nothing_ as Kol said. His father had acted as if he knew this man.

He leaned over and touched the man's cheek, examining him. Cade frowned. He didn't like this, didn't like it one bit. He then withdrew and plopped back down in the chair.

He'd get some answers, and he'd sit here until the man woke up if he had to.

**.**

Luke moaned audibly, coming awake for the second time, his head no longer splitting as it had before. He slowly opened his eyes and was granted with the view of a gangly youth. At first he thought it was Ben and his heart almost leapt with joy, but then he realized it was not his son. This boy was average height at the most and had the same build as Ben and even strangely bore a striking resemblance to his son, but this was not Ben. This boy had blonde hair instead of red and green eyes instead of blue. His skin was light and his face reasonably the same shape, but that was all that connected the two boys together.

It was also apparent to Luke that this boy was several years his son's junior.

The blonde youth said, "Hey…" He got to his feet, leaning over Luke. "You doing okay? You're…not going to freak out again, are you?"

The older man moved to speak, but found his voice coming out on a croak. His mouth felt dry and stuffed with cotton. He moved his jaw.

"Oh, do you want some water?" The boy asked.

Luke nodded his head weakly.

"Okay, I'll get you some. I'll be right back, don't move." He took off.

Luke struggled to upright himself, looking around the area. He was situated in a 12 x 8 room with two pieces of furniture besides the one he was currently occupying; a small dresser and a chair which the youth had been sitting. The room was sparse, sterile and white just like any other private med room he'd had the privilege of being in.

The bed he was occupying was of a better quality and certainly above the standard of any normal med-ward bed. To his left and right an array of medical monitoring machines stood, most of which were hooked up to him as if he was some experimental test subject.

Among them were, a heart monitoring machine, whose device was latched on to his left hand this time and a neural activity monitor. He lifted a hand to touch the electrodes which were suctioned onto various places on his head. He winced feeling a slight uncomfortable feeling in his arm and looked down to examine an IV drip which flowed from the needle embedded in it to the bag hanging up to his left.

He was still examining his state when the boy walked back into the room with a glass in one hand and a bottle of mineral water in the other. He was much taller than Luke had first guessed, though the rest of him appeared to be about the same. His dark green eyes which lurked beneath neatly trimmed, short blonde hair seemed to fixate on him as poured the water into the glass. He then handed it to Luke, eyes still tracking him.

Luke took it graciously, whispering a "Thank you," before taking a long drink of the cool water.

When he was finished he handed the glass back to the youth.

"Thank you." He murmured once again, his throat feeling raw.

"Don't talk…" The boy set the glass and bottle aside.

Luke examined the boy once more. Yes, he was taller than anticipated, but not by much—certainly not average though—and he was certainly not taller than Ben.

Ben…

"Where's Ben?" He blurted out fearfully.

The youth frowned, looking confused. "Ben? Oh, you mean the boy who was with you."

"Yes…"

"I think he's been moved to the other side of the ward. He came out of surgery a little while ago… When we brought him in he was banged up real bad, had this giant gash on his stomach. Master Staad wasn't sure if he was going to pull through..." At the look of horror on the man's face, Cade quickly reassured, "But he's fine now, he's out of surgery as I said and Master Staad says he's stable and believes the worst is over…"

Luke was silent.

"Are you okay?" Cade gingerly sat down on the man's bed, hoping not to startle him.

"Yes…You say he's stable."

"That's what I hear." He looked around.

The old man's jaw worked and he looked as if he was mulling something over in his head. "But…he lost a lot of blood."

"They did a transfusion."

Luke opened his mouth.

"My dad gave him his blood…"

"I-uh…thank you."

The blonde shook his head and laughed, "Don't thank me, I didn't do anything, thank, Dad."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Cade responded, sounding slightly baffled. "That's what Jedi do…That's what any decent person would do period, right?"

"Jedi?" He echoed.

"Yeah, Jedi."

Cade peered at him, noticing how the man's face had paled visibly. "Are you sure you're okay? 'Cause you don't look so good. Kind of pale…" He got up. "Maybe you better lie back down and get more rest."

It was then that Luke noticed the boy's facial structure and skin color weren't the only thing that Ben and the boy had in common. The boy was clad in a familiar tunic and trousers and wore black boots and a small utility belt; all of which vaguely reminiscent of a Jedi's attire.

"Sir?"

Luke held up his hand. "I'm fine," He drew himself up further, resting his back against the headboard. "Now, you said…you were Jedi…"

"That's right." The youth frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, of course not." Luke dragged a hand through his hair; he was still trying to process what was going on. After a moment of looking at the blandly pattern med sheets he said, "I don't believe I caught your name."

"Oh, it's Cade…Cade Skywalker."

Luke stared at the boy, stunned.

Recovering, he murmured, "What did you say?"

"I said my name is Skywalker."

_Skywalker? Dear Force, where am I? _

And with that, the Jedi Grand Master fainted dead away.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: LOL Well, I enjoyed that part too much… Make sure to review if you liked it…I'm curious as to what my readers think…**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: This one took longer than usual…**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

Cade stood in the doorway looking quite nervous as Kol approached him. He frowned.

"Cade, what's wrong, son?"

"Well," Cade looked down at the toes of his boots. He looked very guilty. "Ya, see…"

Kol furrowed his brow, annoyed. "Cade, stand up straight and look me in the eye when you speak to me." He commanded. "I've told you that a million times."

The youth brought his head up. "Yes, Sir."

He folded his arms over his chest. "Now…what is the problem?"

Cade thumbed over his shoulder. "The old man's up..."

Kol's eyes visibly lit up.

"He is? That's…" He cleared his throat, regaining his composure. "That's good."

His son narrowed his eyes, not in the least bit falling for his father's façade.

"How long ago?" He asked, pushing his way into the med ward. Cade followed.

"Just a bit…well…he was awake that is..."

He raised an arched eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yea-I mean, yes. He sort of…fainted."

Kol stopped in his tracks and gauged his boy. "Cade…What have you done?"

The boy protested, "I didn't do nothing."

"People don't faint for nothing."

"Maybe he got up too fast." Cade countered.

"Cade…" His father's voice held a warning tone.

He sighed, irate. "All right..." He shrugged, turning away. "I told him my name and he fainted."

Kol groaned, momentarily excusing his son's indifferent behavior. He'd correct him later on that.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He took the boy by the shoulder. _Maybe I can do some damage control? _Kol thought.

Cade rolled his eyes at his father's _nothing_.

Staad met them in the main room, two Junior healers trailing him. "I hear our patient has woken up…"

"No, he's still recovering…" A light of understanding entered his eyes. "Oh, you mean the older man…well..." He looked to one of his healers, the brown-haired woman.

She shook her head.

"He was still out the last time I saw him, after Cade told me he fainted."

"No, he's not." The civilian medic corrected; he had black hair with grey eyes. "He's awake…and wants to speak to someone _immediately_."

"I'll..." Staad began.

"No," Kol said with a shake of his head. "I'll go…it's a Skywalker he'll want to talk to." He slid his boy a look.

Cade ducked his head at the wordless chastisement.

"I'll just wait out here…" He suggested, looking away.

"No, you won't. You helped create this problem; you're going to help fix it. Come."

Cade groaned inwardly and followed his father into the private room where the old man was staying. They walked into the room and found the man sitting up in bed, eyes focused on the doorway as if he expected them to walk in at any moment. His sharp blue eyes tracked them both as they made their way around the other side of the bed.

Luke watched as the tall red-haired man took a seat in front of him and then said slowly, "I remember you. You were with me earlier..." It was apparent his brain was still fuzzy.

"Yes…" Kol scooted his chair forward, making it scrape and screech against the floor. "I'm..." He looked at Cade who had taken up a position behind Kol. "..sorry about my son. Sometimes…"

Luke waved his apology off, "No, no it's all right. I over-reacted. I'm a little embarrassed, in fact… It's not like me to pass out."

"No..." Kol shook his head. "You didn't. It was a perfectly normal response, considering the information you were given. I did not intend for you to receive it the way you did..." He looked to Cade once more. "Unfortunately my son does not understand the implications of what he divulged." He paused. "It's not entirely his fault though…I was going to tell him…and he was supposed to be elsewhere and not disturbing patients."

Cade shifted from one foot to the other nervously.

"I don't think I understand any of this." Luke said with a shake of his head.

Kol looked him in the eye. "I wouldn't expect you to understand." He responded sympathetically. "This is something that was thrown upon you…"

Cade remained silent, realizing his father was silently implicating him as the guilty party.

He suddenly blurted out, "I was curious."

"About what, Cade?"

He jerked his head, indicating Luke. "About the old man…you kept him a secret…you told me there's nothing wrong when clearly you knew him. I just didn't know where…I still don't. Makes me wonder if you're hiding something….

"What do your feelings tell you? _Am_ I hiding something?"

His son looked pensive for a moment.

"No, you're not."

"Do you understand the implications of telling this gentleman your name?"

Luke was utterly lost—though he did not feel these people were in anyway bad or meant him any harm. He felt a wave of serenity emanating from the man and a hint of unease from the boy…but no malice.

He watched the boy look his way for a moment.

"Do you understand, Cade?" The man asked again.

Cade didn't understand.

All he could think about was his father's attitude toward this man and how he was still curious.

"That's not necessary..." Luke protested.

Kol said, "No, it is." He turned to his son. "Now, Cade, reach out, and tell me what you see, what you feel."

Cade opened his mouth, but quickly conceded He nodded, and closed his eyes, and reached inside himself with the Force. He drew upon it to lead him to the answer he sought, to help him realize what his father wanted him to understand.

His mind began to show him bits and pieces of memories; those of the past few hours.

Cade recalled how surprised his father had been by the man's appearance, the look of pure shock crossing over his features. He remembered how gently his father had handled the man, though it hadn't been that unusual at the time, and how he had insisted on accompanying them on the shuttle. He hadn't thought much of it when it had happened, because his father was generally a caring human being.

Luke, however, no longer seemed interested in the boy's revelation, though he supposed he would get back to that later. His mind returned to his son. Where was he? Was he doing well? He'd been so hurt….His fist clenched, and teeth gritted in frustration.

Seeing this, Kol assured, "Your boy is fine. He's in another room recuperating, but he should be fine. He's stable…and very lucky."

The Grand Master quashed the urge to tell the man that luck had nothing to do with his son's survival, but bit his lip. His hand trembled as he tried to suppress a wave of cries that rose up to the top of his throat.

"Ben..." He croaked. "I want to see my son."

"You will." Kol promised.

"Now."

Kol saw the determination in the Jedi Master's eyes and knew he wouldn't be able to talk the man out of it.

Luke began to tug at the wires monitoring him. "Get these off me…I'm going to see my son."

"All right..just calm down."

His voice took on a dangerous tone as he proclaimed, "I am going to see my son—with or without your help."

He swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Stop..please." Kol got up and held him at bay. "Don't do this…you're still recovering."

"I _need _to see, Ben."

"You will. Hold on."

"Now." He struggled against Kol determined. Luke was a frantic, determined father—but Kol was equally determined.

"Luke, calm down!" He barked, not caring to be gentle anymore or about the consequences. "I'll take you to see him..."

Luke froze, not seeming to hear the rest. "What did you call me?"

Kol's visage softened. "I believe I called you by your name."

The older man sat back down. "But I never gave you it"

"I know..."

"And you still know it how?"

"Anyone would have to be fool to not know who you are." He stated calmly.

"Luke…" Cade muttered.

Both men looked to the youth; a look of recognition had dawned on him.

Suddenly, he was recalling even more things, like how his father had taken great care to make sure the boy was given the best possible treatment. Kol had waited-so he had heard—all through the red headed youth's surgery until he had taken his leave to meet with the Council. He had even given the boy his own blood for the transfusion. And right now, he had regarded the man with such kind eyes and unparalleled compassion. But most of all, he treated him with…a feeling of reverence and respect—and familiarity. He had called him Luke.

It couldn't be…It just couldn't. Not the man his father has spent his lifetime speaking praises on. This couldn't possibly be the man who had made the Skywalker legacy a benevolent one in his father's eyes. Could it? Was it possible?

"You can't be him." He finally spoke.

He looked to Luke, eyes filled with disbelief.

"You…are dead. You have been for years…Before I was born…or my dad was born."

Kol held his breath, praying his information wouldn't shock his great-grandsire too much. Luke was already going through a traumatic experience and even Kol knowing his name had him obviously anxious. These events had left the Jedi Master bereft of his natural calm. He hoped that the blunt statement by his son would not make things worse.

To his credit, the man remained calm.

He seemed to be waiting for the boy to speak. When Cade did not, he spoke up, "Why can't I be me?"

"What?"

"What makes you sure I'm not me?" Luke asked calmly, suppressing a grin.

"Because it's not possible." Cade insisted. "You can't be Luke Skywalker."

"Why not?" The older man spread his hands. "It is who I am—last I checked anyway." He smiled gently.

Cade frowned.

"You're taking the news that you're dead awfully well."

"But I'm not..." Luke placed his hand on his chest, smiling invitingly, and took a deep breath. "See…very much alive."

The boy turned to his father.

"Is he always like this?"

"From what I've heard." Kol replied and then turned to Luke, "I learned much about him through my father and grandfather..Learned how…amazing a person he was."

The other man coughed, averting his eyes. It became obvious to Kol how deep Luke Skywalker's aversion to any type of hero-worship really went.

Upon seeing this, he commented, "You are just how I'd always heard." He grinned wryly. "But we can….have this talk later…I believe you wanted to see your son."

"Yes…Yes, I did." Luke struggled to stand, his body swaying. "Oh..." He exclaimed and pressed a hand to his temple. He eased himself back down onto the bed. "Oh…" He sighed.

"Are you all right?"

"I just…felt woozy I guess."

Kol nodded. "To be expected…do you want some help?" He offered his great-grandfather a hand.

Luke stared at it for a moment before placing his in Kol's. "Thanks…" With the younger man's help, he was hauled to his feet.

"Not necessary."

"No," Luke looped one arm around the man's broad shoulders. "I really mean it…thank you. You saved my son…and you've been kind enough to take us in."

"Think nothing of it." They proceeded to walk around then bed, making their way out the door. "You would have done the same, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I would."

"Then there's nothing for you to thank me for. I'm just doing what I think is right."

When one of the staff saw them, she rushed forward, "Do you need a hoverchair?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, that won't be necessary." Luke narrowed his eyes, recognizing her. It was the woman who'd been in his room right before he was given the sedative. She was one of the medics that held him while the other creature had given him the shot.

"You're that woman."

"Guilty."

He blinked, struggling to have firmer footing.

Luke inquired, "What's your name?"

"Shion….Shion Matavia." She replied.

"You're not a Jedi."

"No." She pushed a strand of loose hair behind one of her ears. "I'm a civilian medic. My co-worker, the man was with you in the room, is also a civilian medic; as is the man with black hair."

"Thank you." He indicated to the red-head that he wanted to move again. The woman moved to the side, hands clasped respectfully in front of her. "I hope you get well soon."

He simply nodded and kept going.

"This way." The other man instructed. "He's down that hallway; the room all the way at the end."

They walked for awhile, the blonde-haired boy following them, when Luke said, "I don't believe I know your name either—you know mine."

"It's Kol."

"Your boy…he mentioned..."

"Go ahead."

"That his last name...was Skywalker." He craned his head to look at the man. "He was telling the truth, wasn't he?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry for startling you." A pennant voice issued from behind him. Luke turned his head over his shoulder to gaze at the green-eyed youth.

"That's all right."

"It's true though…my name—our name—is Skywalker." Cade continued.

Luke nodded. "Your name was Cade."

"Yes."

"Well, I look forward to talking to you more later on."

"Sure."

"Here we are." Kol announced, stopping in front of the door.

They passed through it, entering the room. Kol shot Luke a glance and Luke signaled that the other man could let go. He cautiously slipped his arm out from around Luke and took a step back—but close enough so if the man collapsed he would be able to catch him.

Luke's breath caught in his throat at the sight of his son. The teen was laying in the stark white medbay bed his features rested, his body in repose. His face was pale, so much so that it barely contrasted against the sheets. His lips were still and his eyes shut peacefully in sleep. A sheen of sweat was on his brow, his brilliant fire-red hair plastered to his skull.—almost as if he'd been having night terrors.

Various tubes were coming from his body; two of which were similar to the apparatuses that had been attached to him. Ben had an IV in his left arm; the drip off to the right and a heart minor with the small device clamped onto one of his fingers. Lastly, an oxygen mask had been placed over his nose and mouth to aid in his breathing while he remained asleep. His head jerked around to stare Kol in the eyes questioningly.

"He received extensive damage….nothing touched his lungs but with the loss of blood Master Staad says his brain is suffering from oxygen deprivation." Kol explained.

"So, basically, he can't breathe on his own."

"That's right."

Luke clenched his teeth, trying hard not to cry. It was taking him every ounce of strength not to fall to his knees. "Ben…" His son seemed so far away and Luke could barely stand; he feared he wouldn't be able to get to Ben's side.

However, his steadfast resolve and fatherly determination kept him strong and steady.

He walked forward, keeping his eyes focused on his son's face. He felt his heart wrench in his chest at the closer sight of the breath mask. His son looked so frail and helpless—a far cry from the courageous and resilient boy he knew.

Boy? No, that was wrong. Ben wasn't a boy anymore; he could hardly be called that given what he'd been through, but he wasn't a man either. His child was indeed growing up.

Yet, despite all that, it didn't negate the fact that he did look so weak. His heart tightened again. In what seemed like an eternity, he finally made it to the bedside. Luke placed a hand on Ben's own, stroking it gently. Then he reached up to cup the boy's cheek, and his heart and resolve broke at that moment. He sank down to his knees, bowing his head, and a racking sob tore from his throat.

Cade and Kol watched this scene, sharing expressions of distress. Kol longed to comfort his great-grandsire, but knew his comfort would be unwanted. "Let's go..."

"But…"

"He needs to be by himself. We can't help him; we can't stop his pain, Cade."

Cade nodded his head retreating from the room after his father.

**.**

Luke could faintly feel them leaving, just as he faintly heard the door slide shut. His focus was on Ben's face, his eyes not leaving it as he stroked the youth's cheek with the backs of his fingers—just like he had when Ben was a baby. "Come back, Ben…Open your eyes." He murmured, his heart crumbling even more. He swallowed thickly, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. A myriad of emotions swam around in his head—all of them centered on the negative. He knew they had said Ben was stable, that he would be fine, but the sight of his son lying so pale in the bed had him doubting them. He doubted his son's survival, and that hurt him even more. Why was he even thinking so pessimistically? Wasn't he always the one to see the glass half full? Perhaps, but this was no ordinary life….This was his son. His only child. His last link to his beloved wife.

He couldn't bear the thought of losing Ben.

"Force, what have I done." He wailed. "I shouldn't have let you come. I should have insisted you stay. Why did I allow you to talk me into it?" Luke's hand threaded through his hair and he pulled at it in distress.

He gritted his teeth, cursing himself.

What kind of Jedi was he if he couldn't even safe-guard his own child! Or father for that matter.

After looking at him for awhile, Luke inched up off his knees and leaned over Ben, planting a warm kiss on his forehead.

He eased back; watching as Ben's lips parting slightly every time he took a breath, watched the mask cloud up momentarily. His son's chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Luke placed a hand over it, feeling for the throbbing of the boy's heart. He felt the steady thump of it beneath his palm, not sensing any irregularities.

Luke attempted a brave smile. "You're going to get better, right, Son." He reached back up and stroked his forehead this time. "You're going to be back, and healthy, and giving me that smart aleck attitude of yours." His smile became more genuine. "Come back…wake up…I want to hear that infamous Jade sarcasm of yours."

Luke pulled back, moving to get to his feet when he heard the door slide open once more and Kol stuck his head in.

"May I come in?"

"You were welcome to stay to begin with." Luke replied, getting to his feet.

"No, it was a private time. Though I sense you're ready to speak."

He turned, his face somber. "Yes, I think I'd like to continue our conversation. I think we have _a lot_ to talk about."

"Yes, I believe we do." He gestured. "Follow me..."

**.**

Luke followed the man into the empty room; it appeared to be a meditation space. The red-head crossed over the floor and took a seat on a round ottoman-type seat. He gestured for Luke to sit down.

"Please…make yourself comfortable."

He inclined his head."Thank you." Luke took a seat across from Kol and brought his legs up into a cross-legged position.

Kol looked for a moment as if he was thinking then stated, "Now, where do we start."

"From the beginning?" Luke suggested with an expanding grin.

Kol raised an eyebrow. "Touché."

Luke simply smiled, though the light seemed to leave out of his eyes.

Kol frowned inwardly.

"I'll start with re-confirming my family name. It is Skywalker as Cade said. I am Kol Skywalker—Cade's father. My father was Tanith Skywalker, his father…" He gave an enigmatic smile. "…was Ben Skywalker…Which makes you my great-grandfather."

Luke sucked in a breath. "Wow…" was all he said.

"Yes," He bowed his head respectfully. "It's an honor to meet you, Great-Grandfather."

"Great-grandfather..." He breathed. "Wow… That's…"

"Mind-blowing isn't it" Kol laughed. "Let me just say you were quite a surprise to us too."

"I'll bet." He paused. "But…how..."

"That's what we'd like to know."

"So would I."

"Tell me, Great-grandfather…"

Luke held up his hand. "Please…just call me Luke. It's…a bit too weird being addressed that way. I'm not even a grandfather yet." He took a breath. "And frankly I don't hope to be anytime soon."

Kol chuckled, amused. "I'm afraid that may happen sooner or later."

"I prefer later." He rubbed his forehead. "He's a handful all alone, and this current….relationship of his has me very afraid for him."

"Ah, the Sith girl..."

"Yes, how did you…" He sighed. "Of course…you would know."

Kol informed him, "I'm afraid I can't tell you anymore about what lies ahead for you and him."

Luke nodded. "Yes, of course."

"So, tell me what you remember…before you woke up here."

"Ben and I were investigating what made my nephew, Jacen Solo, fall to the Darkside." He paused. Kol had probably heard this all before. "We were halfway into the first year of exile when we came upon the Lost Tribe. We had been scouting a Darkside nexus when they ambushed us." He shook his head. "I never carried any illusion that they were trustworthy, I knew they would eventually betray us…

"It was the girl especially that always had me on edge. I didn't have any worries for myself…but Ben. I could see he'd fallen for her, and that scared me, Kol. I didn't want him to lose his heart to a girl like that…not a Sith. Because I knew she'd eventually betray him…and break his heart." He laughed mirthless. "I was right…and I'm not proud about that." He looked to Kol. "I couldn't shelter him. I couldn't spare him that pain—and it kills me."

"Her betrayal led Ben to where he is now; lying in the medbay bed. I can still see him…lying there in a pool of his own blood..." His voice hitched as he said this.

Kol leaned over and placed a hand on the older man's shoulder. "It's all right. You don't have to say anymore. I think I've got a clear picture." He sat back, sighing.

He stroked his chin, staring off past Luke "I suspected that's what made that wound." He uttered and lifted his head to meet the other's eyes. "Do you recall what happened next?"

Luke blinked away tears as he attempted to regain his composure.

"Yes..." He said, finally collecting himself. "I had Ben in my arms..." He held them up as if to illustrate his point, eyeing at them as if they were foreign. "There was so much blood, and all I could think was how I didn't want to lose him. I prayed and begged the Force not to take him from me." Luke clenched his fists. "I felt him slipping away and began to slip into despair. I pleaded more. Then…I felt cold all of the sudden, and it was if a fog had rolled in, it clouded my mind. I tried to push it away, but it was too strong. I don't remember much more after that—I guess I blacked out." He shrugged his shoulders.

"The next thing I remember, of course, was waking up here. I don't know anything more than that. I'm sorry."

"No, that's all right." Kol was leaning forward, left elbow on his thigh, fist under his chin in concentration. "It gives us something to go on. More than we had before." He dropped his hand.

There was a moment of quiet.

Luke folded his hands together, propping his own chin on them. "So what happens now?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Now, we wait for your son to recuperate. I talked to the Council while you were still out…and explained the situation. They wish to speak with you."

The other man opened his mouth as if to protest.

Kol waved off Luke's imminent objection. "But I told them that wouldn't be likely until your son was recovered or at least out of the woods."

"Thank you."

"It's no problem. I have a son myself, so I _do_ understand how you feel."

Luke began to massage his one hand with the other absentmindedly. From Kol's point of view the man appeared to be in deep contemplative silence; probably mulling over the information he'd received.

Truth be told, Kol had no further idea what they might do until then. It was obvious to him, though, that Ben and Luke might be staying at the Academy for a long while. Since Luke warranted anonymity he couldn't very well go traipsing around Coruscant where individuals were likely to recognize him. He'd have a hard enough time getting the Jedi Master to the Council chambers without arousing suspicion.

Here, on Ossus, his identity was safer. People seemed to have forgotten who he was, and that in itself was sad, but it was hardly their fault. Going back to his father's time, Luke Skywalker had been mentioned very little; this had been done so to minimize the pedestal people would place the Grand Master on. Luke, after all, had come from humble beginnings, born as a moisture farmer on Tatooine and therefore never cared for the adulation of his fellow citizens.

When he was mentioned, it was in passing either as a brief history lesson or used in other lessons to students. His words had had to be documented because Luke had foregone utilizing a holocron as some Jedi Masters of the past had. As such, the students these days barely knew him. Even his image had been decidedly kept from view—it had been the one wish Luke had made to his son before he passed into the Force.

Of course, there were a few worlds that still heralded Luke by dedicating statues to him. Kol's father had insisted on keeping any out of the Temple and Academy.

Since Luke had been constantly in the spotlight when he'd been alive, it had been decided by his descendants to do him a service and keep him out of it in the hereafter.

Kol came out of his reverie for what seemed like eternity to find Luke watching him closely. It almost unnerved him at the fact his great-grandfather had been scrutinizing him so intently.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, feeling like a child. "I spaced out didn't I."

"Oh, no..." Luke waved his hand playfully. "You were doing what my son calls deep thinking."

Kol laughed quietly at this.

He studied Luke; his great-grandfather's Force presence burning brightly. A smile lit up his face, touching his blue eyes.

"There's the smile, I've been waiting for." He said out loud. "What happened wasn't your fault, you must know that." Kol shook his head. "You still have to take responsibility for the entire galaxy, don't you?"

Luke studied him, a corner of his mouth lifting up.

"You seem to know so much about me, it's almost eerie. Yet, I don't know anything about you."

"Well," He pushed himself of the seat. "We'll have plenty of time to do that while Ben gets well." He paused for moment, feeling light-headed.

"Are you all right?"

Kol replied, "Got up too fast," and rubbed his head. "Giving that blood took a lot more out of me than I thought."

"Do you need to sit back down?" Luke asked, alarmed.

"No. I'll be fine. Just some slight dizziness. It's passed now." Kol gestured with his head. "Now, let's go get some food shall we…I think it's almost supper time. I'm sure you're hungry."

Luke looked as if he wanted to protest, but didn't. He couldn't be of use to Ben if he keeled over from starvation.

"I _could _eat." He admitted slowly.

"Good. Then after that, I'll give you a tour of the Academy. You'll be around here for awhile, might as well acquaint yourself with the students and Masters. Then after that…you're going to get some rest."

"I feel fine." He regretted his words immediately; aware that they made him sound like a child.

"Naps are beneficial for men your age. Or so I've heard." A sparkle entered Kol's eyes.

Luke frowned.

The other man let out a loud guffaw.

He sighed, not amused in the least.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: I wasn't initially going to end it there. It feels wrong, but I can't write anymore for this chapter. I've included enough stuff I think. Hope you'll still like it…Till next time…**


	5. Chapter 4

**N: Okaty, so I just learned that chapter 2 is chapter 3. I corrected it, soooo go back and read it the correct way lol I'm so sorry for the mix up for those of you who wanted to read it. Anyway, this A/chapter will focus on family. **

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

Luke entered the dining hall behind Kol and made his way through throngs of long tables with lacquered benches. Jedi of various ages and ranks sat around, dining on meat, vegetables and rolls.

"The kitchen is well-stocked; we rotate meals going by day of the week, and often according to season. The Academy grows some of its own foods, what foods we can't get here we import from off-world." He explained, waving his hand.

Kol nodded his head to the Jedi he passed. "We have approximately six cooks that staff the kitchen morning, noon, and night. They rotate schedules, allowing for time off with their own families. In addition to our main cooking staff, we have serving staff of three.

"Our meals are had at seven o'clock, twelve and five—sharp."

"Impressive," Luke commented. "You run a tight ship."

"We try."

Kol patted a young man's shoulder as he stepped into line behind a Rodian Jedi and an older human male.

"Master Taz" He greeted the other man.

"Master Skywalker." The man bowed his head, returning the greeting in his low rumbling voice.

Luke started slightly, or would have, but hid it very well. It was so unusual for someone other than himself to be addressed that way—well besides Mara, but she had been gone for two years already. He brushed this aside, focusing his attention on the two Masters before him.

Kol smiled, "So how goes your apprentice's training?"

"Well…" The man peered past Kol. "And who is this?"

"This is…" Kol began to say.

"Lars," Luke announced, holding out a hand. "Owen Lars."

Kol almost gawked at him, but checked himself quickly.

The man took his hand and pumped it twice.

"Owen is a visiting Master…from the Temple…recently appointed." He explained easily.

Luke winced inwardly. He hardly felt like posing as some non-existent Master. It was one thing to go by his dead uncle's name; it was another to tell such a falsehood like that.

"Lars, Lars…" Taz repeated. "The name sounds so familiar."

"Oh, that's probably because it's so common." He reassured the man.

Taz seemed to think about this.

"You're probably right, Master Lars."

Luke cocked his head to the side and gave one of his—what his wife always called—'Farmboy smiles'.

"No harm done." He inclined his head. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

The Master nodded and received his food, flitting off to a table. D

Luke pinned Kol with an exasperated look.

Kol simply grinned, shrugging as if not noticing his ancestor's dismay.

"Master Skywalker..." One of the cooks greeted with a toothy smile. "What will you have?"

"The usual…"

"Roast faala meat with greens."

"That's the one." He glanced at Luke. His great-grandsire made a 'go-ahead' motion.

"Make that two."

"Very well…Two hot faala with greens!" She called over her shoulder then slid a glance at Luke much like Taz had. "Your friend?"

"Arulia, this is Owen Lars. Owen, Arulia Gibbs."

He bowed his head. "Pleasure."

"Same to you." She murmured then slid their plates onto the counter top.

"Thank you." Kol said.

He turned around heading for the tables with Luke following him a few steps behind. They found a table near the far wall that was mostly empty. Kol looked around and gestured for Luke to join him. The other sat across from him before speaking.

"Okay, what was that?" He asked in a whisper.

"What was what?" Kol replied nonchalantly, cutting into his faala meat.

"A Master from the Temple?" He said exasperatedly. "Don't you think that's going to spark suspicion?"

"No, I don't…Owen." He thrust a piece of meat into his mouth a chewed for a few seconds. When he was finished, he said, "There are too many Masters now…Are you telling me you know all your Jedi by name?"

Luke frowned.

"No." He conceded.

"Good." Kol got up. "Now that we that have that settled, can I get you something to drink?"

Luke looked around to the others at the tables, speculating about what the other Jedi were drinking. Some drank what he thought was caf, while others an odd assortment of other drinks that he couldn't put his finger on. He thought he saw what might be blue milk, but he could have been mistaken—no telling how much the refreshments in this galaxy might have changed.

Feeling Kol's eyes on him, he refocused his attention. "Anything would be fine…as long as it doesn't involve the words blue and milk." Luke replied, stabbing a piece of green with his fork.

"How about juice then? What kind will you have?"

His great-grandfather smiled, saying, "Surprise me." before popping the veggie into his mouth.

Kol nodded and disappeared back toward the serving area. He came back a minute later with two cups full of dark purple liquid. He set one down before Luke and one before himself.

Luke eyed the concoction.

"Granba berry juice."

He set down his fork and reached for the cup, hoisting it aloft. "Shall we toast?" He asked.

Kol shrugged and picked up his. "Why not. But to what?"

Luke paused as if thinking. "To Ben's quick recovery." He finally said solemnly.

"To a quick recovery." The other Master concurred and tapped his cup against Luke's.

Kol and Luke took a sip of the juice before setting it down again and attacking their meals. Luke sliced through the roasted meat and speared a piece of it, and stuck it in his mouth. He chewed it slowly, eyeing the other diners. No one seemed to be paying attention to him; between the eating and conversing.

"If you keep staring at people like that, they're going to get curious."

Luke ducked his head. "Sorry."

"And please stop apologizing..." He waved him off. "I refuse to have you groveling."

The older man put on his most faux indignant face. "I do not grovel." He said and lifted the juice to his lips.

Kol let out mighty laugh, finding his ancestor's behavior highly amusing.

"Don't do that please..." Luke groaned.

"What would you have me do instead?"

Luke chewed another piece of meat he'd stuck in his mouth. He sat there in quiet contemplation.

Kol offered, "I could always interrogate you."

Luke startled for a bit.

"About what, may I ask?"

"Your life."

"Don't you know a lot about that already?"

"But not from your own lips. Mostly memoirs other people have written…your son included."

He seemed to consider this fact—Ben _had actually_ chronicled his life.

Luke set down his fork. "Am I really that important?"

"You're important to everyone, Luke. You were a legend in your time and still are in this time. Or are you unaware of the impact you've had on the future of this galaxy? Do you truly think so little of yourself? That your existence was unimportant in the big schemes of things?" He fixed Luke with a meaningful stare. "Not anyone could have done what you did...not anyone had the power you did...not anyone could have led the Jedi so far. You are a role model...the perfect one…for all the Jedi that came after you. I have always done my best to live up to you, to what I believe a Skywalker truly is—and have passed it on to my own child. You are alive in my heart as well as the hearts of every other Jedi in this galaxy." He laid a hand on Luke's hand. "Please don't downplay yourself."

Coming from others, Luke might have taken his words to be one of a star-struck admirer. But from this man there was only pure respect—the kind one might show a senior.

Understandable, since this was no boy. He kept on eying him.

"Very well, what do you want to know?"

"Nothing really. I find that even if people don't talk about themselves, I can get a handle on who they are, what they've been through."

Luke shook his head. "So, you don't really wish to know about me."

"Maybe, later… Right now, it's just good to talk with you like this."

Luke narrowed his eyes. "You're…very odd. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Kol widened his eyes and smiled.

"Well," he plucked a napkin from beside his plate and began to dab at his mouth. "Never been called odd before. That is a first."

"It's just that…you seem very…cryptic."

"Am I? I'm sorry; I never meant to give that impression."

Luke was examining him intently.

"Let's just finish our meal." Kol suggested. "We can talk while I give you the tour."

Luke nodded and they both returned to eating.

**.**

When they were finished Luke and Kol cleared away their dishes then made their way out of the dining hall. Luke felt very content; the meal had helped a lot and he had enjoyed being in the company of other Jedi once more.

His exile had made it hard not to see his students and friends.

"Luke?"

Luke lifted his eyes toward Kol. "Hm?"

"You seemed distracted."

"I'm sorry, I'm thinking about my students…the Jedi back home." He wound his arms around his body as if to shield himself from some unknown chill.

"Understandable."

"When I left my Order…there was so much happening. Daala says she isn't out to destroy the Order, but I still fear what's happening in my absence." He took a breath. "And the amount of Jedi going crazy just keeps escalating. Then there's the Sith, and Abeloth."

The two passed by many students and Masters, stopping when Kol laid a comforting hand on Luke's arm.

"We'll do the best we can to get you back." Kol assured, though he didn't feel at all confident.

"Thank you. My priority, of course, is making sure Ben recovers." He looked around. "The rest can wait..."

"Right. We won't be seeing the Council until then anyway."

Luke became silent for awhile.

"Something wrong?"

"How much have you told them?"

"I've told them who you are, if that's what you mean, and your situation."

Luke nodded as if this was sufficient. "And their disposition?"

"Skeptical...but still interested."

"I can hardly blame them."

Kol shrugged. "As I said, we can talk more later. Come, let me show you around." He turned to watch his great-grandfather. "I'll wager there are a few changes to it, but not by much."

Kol spent the next hour, giving Luke the full tour. They started off on the main floor, which consisted of small classrooms and some larger training rooms. At the foremost front of the complex was the security room. Kol waved at the operators through the glass and they saluted back.

He then led Luke toward the back of the Academy, opting to pass the turbo lifts, making a beeline for the small library.

"Of course, most of the text is at the Central Temple Library, but we've engineered a new system that enables us to tap into it from Ossus."

"Efficient." Luke praised quietly.

"We think so, yes."

Luke glanced around the library. It was small, but sufficient from his observation. There were several students sitting at computer terminals and others at tables with datapads spread out. He grinned quietly at the sight; reminded of a former student, Clighal, who spent her time pouring over the Temple archives.

There had been no library on Ossus in his time. Which he reflected was shame since Ossus was said to be the Jedi home-world, not Coruscant.

"Luke?"

"Yes?"

"Ready to go?"

He cleared his throat and straightened up. "Yes. Just reminiscing."

Kol shrugged. "Nothing wrong with that." He turned to leave, passing two apprentices on the way out. "We'll take the turbolifts up. I'll show you the other classrooms and dorms and such."

When they had entered one of the turbolifts, they found themselves to be alone finally. Luke turned to his companion and asked, "I thought we were keeping this low key."

"What do you mean?"

"You called me Luke."

"It's your name isn't it? Besides, we hardly need to resort to subterfuge between us. I already know who you are."

He pursed his lips, considering this.

"You're right."

The lift dinged and Luke and Kol stepped out onto the second floor. They toured it for fifteen minutes with Kol showing Luke the other classrooms. At the back of the level were mainly storage rooms.

After they had finished, they took the lift up a second time this time to the dorm levels; which took up three floors. Kol explained how the dorm levels were divided up with the floors ranging from padawan learner to advanced learner to Knight.

"The top-most levels above these are reserved for Masters and families of the very young initiates."

The two men rode the turbolift back down to the main floor. Kol stepped off the lift and headed toward a door at the far side of the hallway—one which, Luke noticed, they had bypassed earlier.

Kol entered it, with Luke a step behind, and toggled the light switch. The room became brightly illuminated, revealing a long conference table. Luke stopped to observe it as Kol kept walking towards a door situated on the far back-left. He didn't immediately follow him, but eyed each and every facet of the room, especially the shuttered window. He walked up to it, running his fingers along it.

"The view must be nice from here." He commented.

Kol poked his head back out. "It is, come in and see for yourself. " He beckoned him into the room.

Luke followed, curiously, and found himself stepping into a large room, tastefully furnished but at the same time not grandiose. It was a combination study/bedroom. A king size bed with a modest gold coverlet and matching pillows rested on the far wall. Other furnishings consisted of a small bureau, a writing desk and a small com terminal. Two doorways were situated nearest the wall that was hallway adjacent; he figured beyond them laid a closet and a refresher.

"Is this your room?"

"Yes, I like to keep as close to the students as possible. This way it gives them the opportunity to drop in and speak with me if they wish to."

"That's a very hand's on approach."

Kol motioned, "Please sit."

Luke turned to look where he was gesturing and spotted a small flow form chair by a giant bay window. Kol hit a switch and the black-out curtains drew back revealing the black of night that was illuminated by the moon that hung over Ossus' orbit. Several millions of stars twinkled in the night sky, seeming much brighter due to non-populated nature of the planet.

It was as stunning as he remembered it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kol commented, stepping up beside his great-grandfather.

"It is."

"Frankly, I prefer this over the galactic center of Coruscant. Coruscant is always moving, always thriving…never sleeping…." He shook his head sadly. "A place like that is not ideal for me….I dislike the crowds; I can't help but feel like I'm suffocating when I'm there."

"I know where you're coming from." Luke smiled supportively. "It used to be like that for me for a long time…I loved being on Yavin; it was so peaceful there—an ideal place to train future generations of Jedi Knights." He stroked his chin, cocking his head to the side. "Then again, I suppose that was because, there was no other place for the Jedi to be, and perhaps I had fallen into the comfortable groove." He slid Kol a sideways glance. "It wasn't until before the Hand of Thrawn deal, that I started to live on Coruscant myself. I think it was because I wasn't needed as much as before."

His voice sounded a bit melancholy at this thought.

"Luke?"

Luke raised his head.

He blushed. "Sorry," He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Getting old I guess...Feeling the nostalgia and all."

Luke stepped back from the window and cast a glanced around the room. As tastefully furnished he'd first observed it to be, he noticed it was also Spartan in design. Very simple. Like his room back at the Temple.

He recalled thinking what good part it was being a Jedi was because the packing was so minimal. He imagined the other man was of similar nature. By the looks of Kol's room it wouldn't take long to pack everything he owned if he were faced with Luke's situation.

"It's simple but I prefer it that way." Kol remarked as if reading Luke's mind.

"I agree. I never cared much for clutter. I guess it comes with being in the military. You had to be ready to go at a moment's notice." Luke eyed Kol's large bed, noting how comfortable it looked at the moment.

"And you _were_ always on the move, so much that you were grateful to sleep in a bunk no matter how small it was, because most of the time, you spent it napping in your X-wing because there was no alternative."

Kol commented, "I would have thought a fighter jock like you would have been comfortable in an X-wing."

Luke grinned. "I suppose in my younger days, it wasn't all that bad. But it's not really advisable these days to spend an extended amount of time in a cockpit." He ran a hand through his graying hair.

"Aching joints?"

"I'm not _that _old." Luke sounded very displeased by this assessment.

Kol chuckled. "Forgive me, I meant no disrespect." He looked his great-grandsire in the eye. "I am aware of what you're capable of."

Luke rubbed at his face then and attempted to stifle a yawn.

Kol took in the other's haggard appearance, noting the way his eyelids seemed to droop. There was no doubt about it, as much as the older Jedi pretended otherwise, he was becoming tired again. Kol knew at that moment, that Luke had to get rest-and that it had absolutely nothing to do with his age.

"I think, its time I show you to your room." He put a hand on the man's back.

"That's not-"

"If you tell me that's 'not necessary' one more time-you won't like my response."

Luke smiled at Kol's _threat_.

"I'm serious, Great-Grandfather."

Luke opened his mouth.

He steered Luke toward the door. "Not another word. If you're going to act like a stubborn old fool, then I'll refer to your accordingly."

"I want to see Ben first."

"Ben is asleep. You're not going to be of any use to him while he is."

He forcefully pushed Luke out of the room, toward the opposite door.

The older man slumped his shoulders in defeat.

Kol gently walked Luke to the door, dropping his hand as he moved to hit the panel. The door slid open revealing a similarly designed room, except the bed was a full, which left the room looking vastly larger than the other.

"You'll be sleeping here during your stay." Kol informed him.

Luke took in the blue furnishing and turned to Kol.

"What about your son? I couldn't possibly-"

"Cade stays with the other apprentices in the dorms, so there's no need to worry."

"All right...but..."

"Your things that you had with you are in the dresser; your lightsaber and your utility belt can be found in the top drawer." He motioned towards the dresser. "I've also taken the liberty of getting you a change of clothes. I thought yours might be dirty."

Luke, absentmindedly, raised his tunic to his nose and took a sniff. To which after he promptly wrinkled it. It did stink. Like sweat and dirt.

"Thank you. I think I will need a fresh change."

"Anything else?"

Luke walked into the center of the room. He shivered suddenly. "Maybe a robe...I left mine back on the _Shadow_."

"Done."

"Sleeping pants for night, if that's not too much trouble" He rubbed his face once more.

"None."

"Then I think that's it." He looked up, eyes determined. "Now, to see Ben."

"I told you..."

"Kol, let's make a bargain."

"Go on."

"You want me to sleep, I want to see Ben." He paused for effect. "If you allow me to see my son for a few moments, just to check up on him, I will concede and get some rest. Deal?"

He held out his hand expectantly.

Kol mulled this over for a bit.

Luke arched a brow.

"Done." He gripped Luke's hand in a firm shake. "You're really shrewd aren't you?"

"Not by nature. I just know what to do to accomplish what I want."

Kol dropped Luke's hand.

"Fair enough." He sighed. "Come; let's go see your son, shall we."

Luke turned on his heal and patted Kol's shoulder in passing. "That's what I suggested we do in the first place."

Kol didn't move for the longest of time. He simply stood their looking after his great-grandfather in bewilderment. _Well, _he thought. _This __**is **__his__true self._

Luke paused at the threshold, looking over his shoulder. "Well, are you coming or not? Daylight's already burned and I need to see Ben." He said in a playful, yet no-nonsense manner.

**.**

**.**

Luke entered the medical ward and came upon the Mon Cal healer, Gemi Staad. He extended his hand. "How is he, Master Staad?" The Calamarian wiped his hand off then clasped Luke's.

"As well as can be expected. We're taking the best possible care of him, Mr…"

"Owen….call me Owen."

Staad nodded his large head. "Owen."

"As I said, we are taking the best possible care of him. Would you like to see him?"

"May I?"

"Of course..." He gestured toward the hallway. "Go right ahead."

He bowed low. "Thank you," and proceeded on his way.

**.**

Kol hung back, intent on leaving Luke to visit with his son alone. When Luke had vanished from sight Staad turned to him.

"Master Skywalker..."

"Yes?"

"I sense, something is amiss with that man."

"Oh?"

"Yes, a great blanket of mystery about him." Staad gave his best Mon Cal imitation of suspicion. "Take care, Master. He is more than he seems."

Kol placed a hand on Staad's shoulder. "Don't worry." He looked back where Luke had gone. "We have nothing to fear from him, Gemi."

**.**

**.**

Luke approached the Ben, having a little more composure this time around as he did. Ben's appearance was still unsettling to Luke, but he no longer panicked at the sight of the boy. He stepped up beside his unconscious son and noticed that the bed had been elevated several feet. He set his lips, curious, and then laid a hand across Ben's brow. He was relieved to find it several times cooler, than when he'd first touch it—the sweat had long since cooled. Presumably, his son was sleeping more peacefully, without terrors to plague his mind as the wound plagued the rest of his body.

Looking around, he spotted a chair a few feet behind him. He took hold of it and pulled it forward, seating himself on it. He leaned forward and placed a hand back on Ben's head, stroking it soothingly while the other cradled the boy's hand. In a moment of impulse, Luke raised the hand up to his face and pressed it against his own cheek, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

His heart ached but not as bad as it had before.

"He's safe…he's not in danger….he's going to live." He whispered, pressing Ben's hand to his cheek more.

Luke examined his boy's face; the colored had return to it, his face no longer looking waxy. He was actually breathing more, taking deeper breaths. He hoped this meant that the boy would soon be able to breathe on his own, but reined it in. Ben had nearly died, and he had lost a lot of blood. It would take much more than a day's recuperation to get the blood flowing successfully back to his brain. More than a day to get the oxygen circulating.

He laid the boy's hand back down on the bed, simply watching him. The way his chest rose and fell, the way his breath fogged up the mask. Luke switched his attention to the steady drip of IV bag that kept his son hydrated.

Luke closed his eyes and reached out with the Force, feeling for his son's life signature. He found it, weak but thriving. His breathing was all the more clear; much louder in his mind. He could _hear_ the steady drip-drip-drip of the IV. He shivered, withdrawing, opening his eyes.

He waited and waited and waited; hoping that Ben would open his eyes; revealing their clear blue depths that mirrored his own.

He let out a breath, which he had been holding inadvertently, and pushed back and got up. He leaned over, giving Ben's hand one more, soft squeeze and kissed his forehead.

"Get better, Son." he whispered. "Rest for now."

He set the chair back, turned to leave, casting one more fleeting look at his son, before exiting the room. When the door closed behind him, he rested his back against it and covered his face with his hands. The pain he'd been feeling finally leaked out and he openly cried; his sobs very audible in that empty, sterile hallway.

He barely heard the footsteps approach him.

"Luke?" Kol said, his voice filled with concern.

Luke dropped his hands, tears streaking his cheeks and gave a tentative smile. "He's going to be alright, Kol. I can feel it..." He swallowed. "He will be alright."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Wow, whew...Intense. Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 4. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry, this took so long to come out folks…It's worth it. Trust me. **

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

Luke woke up early the next morning, just as the sunlight was streaming through his window. He pushed himself up, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He looked around the room, momentarily confused at his surroundings then gained recognition. Oh, he thought, right, I'm on Ossus…Not my Ossus though. He yawned widely, stretching his arms above his head to get the blood flowing. After he was done doing so, Luke threw his legs over the side of his bed and moved into a standing position.

He pulled aside one of the large black out curtains away from the window and peered out into the dawn. He could make out the faint hue of orange entering the sky, dispelling the dark above. The forest around the academy was shadowy with mist drifting through it.

After he had been staring out the window for awhile, he dropped the curtain back in place and turned to look at the dresser Kol had indicated last night.

Luke walked around the bed to get to the simple dresser situated to the left of it. He opened the top drawer, immediately finding his things. He then shut the drawer and pulled open the one bellow it. This time he found a pair of trousers, a beige tunic, and an undershirt.

He picked up the tunic, regarding his nightwear, before deciding to put it on. When he was satisfied with the fit, he left the room.

He entered the common area and paused outside his bedroom door. He took time to stare at Kol's door for a few moments, straining to listen for any sound. Of course he heard nothing and simply shrugged. He really needed to clear his head. So much had happened yesterday his brain hadn't time to process it until this morning.

He made his way around the table and out the door, stepping into the wide hallway. The academy was extremely quiet and Luke surmised that he had roused way before anyone else. That was no surprise; he had always been an early riser, going all the way back to his time on the farm. One had to get up early in the morning to collect the moisture that had formed during the night. Otherwise it would all dry up.

He looked around, wondering if the academy had changed a lot from his own time period. He stopped in his tracks, mulling the phrase over in his head. His own time period, he would have laughed had the situation not been so real.

Luke continued on, his one bet was to travel to the landing platform behind the Temple, there was a side door which had never been monitored highly and Luke hoped that was the case to this day. When he made his way across the hangar and to the target portal he found it to be ajar. Frowning, he cautiously peek poked his head out the door, his hand dropping to his hip. He sighed, realizing he'd left his saber back in his room.

He caught sight of a young boy, sitting on a boulder with his knees on drawn up. He was looking out into the woods, not seeming to have noticed Luke's presence. Luke stepped through the doorway and tried to get a better look at the boy. He had blonde hair and was dressed in sleep wear still. He recognized the boy as Kol's son, Cade.

He remained unmoving, not wanting to frighten him.

"I can tell you're there..." Cade spoke up. "You're not very subtle." He turned his head over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised.

"I thought you couldn't feel me." Luke said conversationally, stepping forward, with arms crossed over his chest.

"I could, I was just waiting to see what you'd do." He swiveled around.

"Ah."

He gestured toward another boulder not three feet away. "May I?"

Cade shrugged. "Free planet."

"Thank you." Luke got on top of the boulder and positioned himself cross-legged. He turned to look at the boy sideways. "So, what brings you out here this early?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"No reason. It's just that I've always gotten up around this time." He dusted his hands off. "Call it habit. You?"

"I like it…its nice…everything's cool. You get to feel the morning dew." Cade scratched his fingernail along the boulder. "It's a nice break before training starts during the day."

Luke cocked his head, quizzical. "You don't like training?"

"Oh, no, I like it fine…" He hopped off his seat. "It's hard sometimes…but that's what being a Jedi is, isn't it. It ain't—isn't.—easy."

Luke took note of the way the boy corrected his speech pattern. Curious.

"So you enjoy it?"

"Yeah, it's pretty nice. " He fiddled with a low hanging branch. "I guess, the reason I don't mind it much is because of my dad. I want to be a Jedi like him; I want to make him proud."

A memory from long ago resounded in Luke's mind.

_I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father_.

"That's…very admirable." Luke said finally.

"Thanks." He twisted a leaf with both thumbs and forefingers. Cade turned to look, staring at the man dead in the eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"How old are you?"

Luke smiled slowly. "Well…that's rather personal isn't it?"

"You said, go ahead."

"Yes, I did."

"Well?"

Luke placed his cheek in his hand and made a _hmmming_ noise as if this needed great thought. "Six decades plus one."

"Sixty-one." Cade deadpanned.

"Correct."

"Then why didn't you just say so."

Luke grinned. "I did."

The boy shook his head. "You're not what I expected."

"What were you expecting?"

"I don't know this wizened old master I guess. All straight laced and stuff."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint."

He walked closer to Luke, examining him. "No, it's not a bad thing. You're just not what I expected. You're different…almost like…if I cut you, you'd bleed."

"Well, I hope you won't."

"I won't. Just saying."

"Do you…truly think I'm made of stone, or perhaps I'm some sort of god?"

"That's what I got from dad….I'm sure that's not how he meant to portray you, but it's obvious he respects you a lot." He looked the man over. "I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

Luke had his eyes closed now.

"Sir?"

"You're not..." He murmured, hands settled on his knees. He was in a half-meditative state; intently listening to the boy's chatter.

He was an interesting youth that was for certain. He was extremely respectful and well-mannered, almost to the point of being surreal. Yet, there still was a hint a boy that lay beneath the surface of that courteous youth. He also noted the way the boy spoke, not only the way he deferred to Luke. He made an effort to speak properly most of the time, but occasioning slipped into that youthful slang and blatant curiosity.

He had to wonder if the youth's speaking reflected on his own father. Kol spoke fairly well and had no doubt passed on the importance of proper speaking to his son. It was obvious to him that the boy thought highly of Kol through his wiliness to correct himself when he erred.

He frowned. As much as he applauded the other man for instilling certain values into the boy, he had to wonder if this was all too much for one so young.

Then again, the boy didn't seem burdened by his father's expectations. He didn't seem to mind at all, and Luke rarely found Cade speaking to Kol in an outlandish manner, except in those quiet familiar moments. Father and son had acted very much at peace with one another, clearly enjoying the other's company. He saw a lot of himself and Ben in the father/son pair.

It was comforting. He dearly wished Ben was recovered quickly so he could talk to his son. His heart ached. He sorely missed Ben's sharp wit, sardonic manner, and playful, barbed tongue.

And then he thought of Mara—and his heart ached even more.

"Sir?" Cade was eyeing Luke curiously.

"I'm sorry." Luke blurted out, rubbing his hand over his face. He opened his eyes and stared into Cade's green ones. "How long was I…?" He seemed to search for the word. "Out."

Cade set his lips, thinking.

"About two standard minutes."

"I'm sorry."

"No, need to apologize to me." He sat once more on the boulder. "You looked like you were thinking seriously, so I didn't say anything." Cade observed Luke. "I figured it was about your son."

Luke smiled. "You would be correct then." He paused. "You're very intuitive."

"Thanks, Dad says that too. He says it'll take me far as a Jedi."

"It is a good thing. It hasn't steered Ben wrong. He's a very smart…" Luke commented quietly, as if to himself.

After a moment, Cade said, "When he wakes up I think I'd like to talk to him."

Luke smiled softly. "Yes, that would be nice…I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Cade nodded, and then hopped off the boulder once more.

"Well," He dusted off the seat of his pants. "I'll be going."

"You don't have to." Luke objected fairly. "I didn't mean to intrude."

"No, it's all right. I've been out here for an hour." He began to walk toward the door. "Please, enjoy. I'm going to wash up before breakfast. Dad gets worried I'm not there on time." He bobbed his head. "It was nice to talk to you."

Before Luke could reply, the boy ducked back inside, leaving him to the silence and solitude of the forest around him; leaving him to his thoughts. He thought about home, about his sister and his brother-in-law, his niece, friends, and comrades. He wondered what was going on back there, if things were running smoothly. If Daala was interfering with the Jedi. Or if Valin Horn and the other Jedi were well. Had Clighal made any progress toward uncovering the psychosis? Were the Jedi running smoothly without him? He'd like to think so. The Masters on the Council were very capable; Jedi he'd known for over three decades—many of whom had been his first students. He nodded inwardly. Yes, the Jedi would be fine.

It was Ben who needed him the most now, Ben who he was capable of helping now. His son needed him the most right now.

Luke began to settle into a meditative state, shutting his eyes and his mind to all outside distractions. He slipped into his trance, wiling his mind to be a blank canvas, barring all other thoughts from his head. What he needed right now before he could even begin to aid his son was peace and the time to clear his mind. Yes, that would be a good start.

**.**

**.**

Luke came out his trance, opening his eyes to the bright sun beaming down upon him, feeling his body becoming heated beneath his tunic. He shifted in place and drew his legs out of their folded position, slipping from the rock. He stretched briefly, covering his eyes with his hand as he stared off into the woods and took in the magnificent surroundings that he'd so much come to appreciate.

He hadn't meant to remain under for so long, but it had been beneficial—and a long time coming.

He turned toward the door and entered the building once more, his ears filling with the sounds of the academy in full swing. The buzz of students and Masters milling about; idle and intense conversations, the drone of light sabers, and the sound of footsteps, traversing quickly down the hallways.

He was relieved to see very little people actually in the hallway considering his state of dress. He assumed most of them were in the classrooms or still at the dining hall. He made it to his room and quickly entered.

He found Kol sitting at the conference table with a plate of eggs and some sort of meat. He was drinking juice, his eyes turning up as he looked to Luke. His brows arched as he set the glass back down.

"Interesting choice of clothing." He remarked.

Luke flushed and grinned. "I was…meditating. The time got away with me…" He looked around. "I would assume you'd be in the hall." He gestured toward the food.

"Oh," He lifted a datapad. "I have to go over this before my first class."

Luke nodded.

"Breakfast?"

"Maybe after I see Ben." He started for his room.

Kol moved to open his mouth, but thought better of it. His great-grandsire would do as he wished. Luke would never be able to eat without checking on the boy first, anyway.

"Good." He said loudly. "Then after you're done eating you can perhaps join me in class."

"That sounds good." Luke responded from inside the bedroom.

**.**

Inside the bedroom, Luke quickly changed from his sleepwear into the trousers provided to him by Kol. He reached into the top drawer, strapping on his belt then hooked his lightsaber onto it. He then went to the refresher and examined himself in the mirror for a moment before washing up. When he was fresh for the day, he left the room and entered the main area once more. Kol was finishing up his breakfast, nose buried in the datapad at hand.

"I'll going down to see Ben now." He announced, adjusting his cuffs.

Kol lifted his head. "I'll see you after then."

Luke stopped by the door. "Where should I meet you?"

"Second level," Kol picked up the glass and took a sip. "I'll have someone be on the lookout for you."

"But you don't know how long I'll be."

"Just go," said Kol. "I'll see you then."

Luke nodded and promptly left.

**.**

**.**

He arrived at the medical ward several minutes later, and upon entering his son's room found Master Staad hovering over him. Luke became momentarily intrepid over this fact, but quickly urged himself to remain calm.

He cleared his throat and then asked, "How is he, Master Staad?'

The Mon Cal healer twisted his large head over his should, staring at Luke with big bulbous eyes. "He remains stable; I was just checking his vitals and changing the IV bag."

"Do you believe he will recover?"

Staad did not reply immediately but simply extracted a small penlight from his pocket and leaned over to gently pry Ben's eyelids open. Luke walked closer to observe.

The other Jedi shone the penlight in Ben's eyes and watched furtively for movement. When he seemed to have achieved what he'd set out to do, he straightened up and shut off the light.

"Pupils are very responsive to light." He pocketed the item. "I do believe he will make a complete recovery."

Luke breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear. I'm glad."

"Indeed."

The Calamari turned to face Luke and pinned him with a penetrating gaze.

"Is there something wrong?" Luke asked.

"Tell me something..."

"Yes?"

"I sense something mysterious in your nature. And even though Master Kol says I have nothing to fear from you, I can't help but wonder what he—and you are hiding. He is not deceptive by nature, so it leads me to wonder what would drive him to conceal truth."

Luke turned his eyes downcast and threaded a hand through his graying hair.

"Who are you?" Staad queried. "The truth, please, Sir Owen."

"You're very perceptive, Master Staad." Luke looked toward Ben for a moment. "I would...like to reveal who I am." He gestured toward his son with a motion of his head. "I feel as if I owe it to you for taking care of my son—though, the truth might shock you quite frankly."

The Mon Cal cleared his throat. "I am not so easily shaken." He paused. "You do not need to feel indebted to me this way."

Luke held up a hand to stay any further words.

"No, I _need_ to. I don't like all this subterfuge." He smiled slowly. "You _need_ to know this _because _you are caring for my son. I do not want to mislead you and damage what little trust you have in me; someone who is a stranger to you even now."

Staad nodded. "Come with me."

Luke dipped his head in acknowledgement and followed the healer out the door. They stopped just outside the door, with Staad facing the door and Luke with his back to it.

He looked over his shoulder to glance at his son and said, "My name is not Owen…Owen was my Uncle's name." He turned his eyes, staring deeply into the Mon Cal's. "I am…Luke Skywa-."

Just then a loud piercing sound emanated from inside his son's room. Luke turned toward the sound, slapping the entry pad and dashed inside frantic. His eyes fell upon Ben, his heart hammering inside his chest. Staad was a few paces behind him. He brushed Luke gently aside before grasping Ben's wrist, pressing thumb to pulse on it.

He looked to the monitor, watching the steady spike of the lines as Ben's heart rate seemed pulse strongly.

"Well..."

Staad turned back to Luke to report when the machine let out another loud beep, the line spiking high.

Both the Mon Cal and Luke were studying the scene intently. Only Luke wasn't examining the monitor, but the rise and fall of his son's chest. He watched a moment more and caught the slight fluttering of the Ben's lashes.

"Ben..." He croaked.

Ben let out a low moan, the deep blue hue of his eyes peeping through the half raised lids. They were clouded but unfocused, searching in a confused manner.

"Ben..." Luke leaned in further, but Staad gently brushed him aside once more.

"Step aside, Sir." He instructed. "I need space."

The Jedi Master stepped back and bit his lip. His breath caught in his throat and his heart kept hammering. He leaned against the wall behind him.

The boy's lids fluttered once more, his breath fogging up the mask as he tried to turn and look at the occupants.

"It's all right, young man." Staad chided. "I'm going to check your eyes." He leaned over and gently placed his flipper on Ben's forehead before shining the penlight again.

"Is he all right?" Luke asked anxiously, uncharacteristically fidgeting.

"Yes," He stepped back. "He seems to be responsive a neural level, but it is still a low neural level." He turned back to Ben. "Young man…"

Ben eyes drifted slowly to the Mon Cal, in a cloudy haze.

"Can you hear me?"

The youth's eyes slid back to his father, but he remained silent.

Staad shook his head and gave what sounded like a sigh.

"No use, he's still not completely recovered full neurological function."

"But he woke up."

"Yes, and that is a good sign." He turned toward the door. "But I'm afraid that does not mean he is fully recovered."

Staad stepped through the door and did not speak a word more till they entered the receiving area.

"Now, Master Skywalker, why don't we start at the beginning?"

Luke carefully explained everything to Staad, occasionally glancing at the door. Staad nodded his head, making sounds of _hmm_ and _ahhh_ while carefully interjecting a few inquiring questions. When he had finished explaining his dilemma, the Mon Cal motioned for Luke to follow him into the nearest computer terminal and sat down.

He turned toward the other man, accessing the terminal.

"I'd like to address a few things, Master Sky-" he started to say.

Luke raised his hand as he had done before.

"Please, there's no need. I'm sure it's confusing."

"On the contrary, I am use to calling him Master Kol, anyhow." Luke saw what he thought may have been a sort of smile. "He is very ….relaxed."

Luke smiled in return. "Yes, I gathered as much."

Staad was quiet for a few seconds. "Now," He announced and started bringing up Ben's chart. "Let's talk about your boy. His brain suffered oxygen deprivation due to great loss of blood. We operated him as soon as we received him, so we were able to prevent any further trauma that might have hinged from it. There is no brain damage. "

Luke nodded.

"Ben has done well, coming out of the surgery without any complications. His current state is no indication otherwise, since we had expected there to be certain side effects from the loss of blood. He is stable, Master Skywalker.

"During the operation, a blood transfusion was performed. Young Ben had lost 30% of his blood at that time, which is 2.24 liters." He looked into Luke's eyes. "Master Kol himself provided the necessary amount since his blood type was a match with the boy's at that time…" Staad trailed off.

"I understand."

"His awakening is a good sign, as I said before, but I fear he is far from out of the woods. The lightsaber cut deep, through many layers. He is quite fortunate no organs were damaged during the altercation. The oxygen mask seems to be having a positive effect, and it shall be utilized until his blood renews enough to stimulate a neural response within his brain.

"We shall be monitoring his brain waves more closely now that he has become more conscious." He turned. "Other than that, I deeply pray the Force is with him. He still has a long way to go."

.

.

Luke stepped out of the turbolift into the main hall. He mulled over the conversation that had taken place between him and Staad. After he had explained Ben's condition fully to the other Jedi, he discussed with Luke other pressing matters. First, he touched on Ben's medical history, inquiring if there were any genetic oddities that were present in Luke's family line.

Then he started to ask more in-depth subjects, such as medical options and decisions concerning the boy. What would Luke care to do in certain situations? What sort of procedures would he give credence to? He shook his head.

As much as it had been necessary, those incredibly invasive questions that suggested the worst happening shook Luke to the core. He sucked in a breath and began striding in the direction of the landing pad.

To hell with meeting Kol, he had to breathe! He felt as if he was suffocating. He couldn't think about such things! He couldn't!

Ben would be all right, he assured himself. He was stable and had woken up. He was responding well to oxygen as Staad hoped. He was fine; nothing was going to happen to his son, so he wouldn't have to make any of those damning types of decisions.

"Ow!" a small voice cried out.

He felt something impact with his legs and he stopped in his tracks.

A small girl looked up at him with big blue eyes, golden hair framing her face. She was dressed neatly in the uniform of Jedi youngling. Tears were entering her eyes and her lower lip was trembling considerably. She looked as if she was going to cry.

"Don't cry, sweetie..." Luke crooned softly, getting down on one knee. "It's all right." He reached out and gently tried to touch the cherub's cheek.

The girl drew back as if fearful.

"No, it's all right. I'm not going to hurt you." He looked around.

She looked up at him askance, clutching her left ankle. "It-it..." She mumbled tearfully.

"It what, sweetie?"

"It hurts."

Luke's hand dropped down to near the ankle. The girl flinched.

"No, it hurts!"

His face softened.

Luke drew upon his early years as a father, when Ben was still small.

"I'm sure it does, Sweetie, but we have to look at it. It's only going to feel worse if you don't." His voice was soft, taking on what Mara had liked to call his daddy tone.

The girl glanced at him uncertainly, still clutching it. Luke gently put his hands to her small ones.

"May I see it?" He asked gently.

She looked at him, frowning slightly, as if she was contemplating it. After a moment, she gave a jerky little nod.

"Good. What's your name, sweetie?"

"Adelle." She said.

"And your last name?" He smiled encouragingly. "I'm sure you have one."

"Brightstar."

"Adelle Brightstar. Now, that's pretty name..." He tilted his head. "My name is Luke."

Adelle looked at him through curious eyes.

"Now, can I look at your ankle, Adelle?"

She nodded slowly and dropped her hands from it.

When they fell away, Luke took in the sight. The flesh on it was peeled back, leaving drops of blood. Luke winced, realizing that he had caused this. It looked very painful.

He looked back up into her eyes and gently took her ankle in his hand, gingerly examining it. He could see some muscle showing through, the scrape was quite deep.

He raised his head. "Does it hurt a lot?"

Adelle remained quiet.

"A bit." She finally said.

Luke nodded.

"Well, you're handling yourself very well. You're a very brave girl, Adelle."

She lifted her chin proudly, stating, "I'm a Jedi, I have to be brave."

He gave a warm smile, "That you are. Now, I think we should go see Master Staad about your ankle, don't you?" He asked, as he got to his feet and then bent down to prop her up on hers.

She looked at him with those bright blue eyes and nodded, her curls bouncing.

"All right." He offered his hand. "Let's go see Master Staad, okay?"

Adelle took his large hand with her small one.

She gave a pretty smile. "All right."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Ahhh…time to end on a heartwarming note neh?**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for all your lovely reviews. I have so much fun writing this story.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

Luke brought the girl back to the medward to have her injury looked at. To say Staad was surprised to see him was an understatement. As the Mon Cal checked out the girl's ankle, Luke hovered around the examination table.

Staad glanced curiously over his shoulder, saying at one time, "You can leave, Sir."

Luke shook his head. "No, she's my responsibility. I'll stay with her." He said.

Staad simply nodded.

After he made sure the girl was cared for Luke turned toward the turbolifts once more. He knew by now that breakfast had probably stopped being served, so instead he left to immediately join Kol. He was**, **extremely late.

When Luke arrived at the second floor, he found a young female apprentice with her dark hair done in twin braids. She stood still in front of the turbo lift, clutching a cloth wrapped box, her almond eyes expressive as she took in the sight of him.

She cocked her head and inquired, "Master Owen?"

Luke smiled. "Yes, that's me."

The girl sighed in relief. "I was thinking you had gotten lost. I was starting to worry." She looked down at her parcel. "Here, this is for you." She thrust it out.

He eyed it curiously.

"Brunch. Master Skywalker figured you might not make it in time."

Luke took it from her with ease. "Thank you, Miss…"

"Daniella…Daniella Shale." She supplied.

"It's a nice to meet you."

She did a little bow. "It's nice to meet you as well." Daniella straightened up. "Please follow me, if you will, Sir." She turned left and started down the hallway.

Luke followed after her, stepping in pace with her. "So, Miss Shale..."

"Call me, Daniella. That is if you wish."

"All right…Daniella it is."

"Master Skywalker is waiting for you in one of the larger classrooms. He's finishing up his lesson I believe."

"I see."

"He must have something special planned I think." She grinned, cocking her head then said, "I have heard from Master Skywalker that you will be staying with us for awhile."

"Yes. I hope to gain some experience while I'm here."

Daniella gave him a curious look. "Experience? Why would you need that?" She was clearly eying the color of his hair.

Luke cleared his throat. "I'm afraid I'm a bit out of touch. I haven't taught for awhile."Well, it was the truth.

"Oh…" She stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Well, I hope your stay here will be pleasant."

"I'm sure it will. Ossus is a very beautiful planet."

She smiled prettily. "It is, isn't it?" She then gestured toward a door that was to her right. "It's this one…"

They stood silent for a moment.

Daniella cleared her throat. "Well, Master Owen." She stepped aside and bowed her head. "I shall see you around, I guess." She then retreated down the hall and out of view —leaving Luke standing in the empty hallway with his food container.

He looked toward the door, and hesitantly hit the access button stepping inside the back of the large classroom. Kol's eyes met his as he entered, but no student turned to look at him. He took a seat on a back bench the meal situated in his lap.

Kol made no move to engage him further, but turned back to his lecture. He seemed to be instructing the students on methods of fighting. Strategy.

Luke moved aside the clothing napkin sitting atop the small box and pried the lid off it to inspect the contents. Inside, were tiny sandwiches cut into triangles with a single meat patty and egg. He picked up one of them and took a delicate bite, listening intently to Kol speak on, marking the board with a laser pointer.

He was making circles which represented people and using arrows to demonstrate combat paths. After a few seconds more of explaining a particular strategy, he wrapped it up by say, "And that's it for today," He peered at Luke over the heads of the students to see if Luke had finished eating.

The students rose from their seats, but Kol held a hand out.

"Please, sit. I've prepared a special treat for you. Instead of going to your usual class for your next lesson, you will be taught here by a special guest speaker." He examined the other man. "If he's ready..."

Luke stopped chewing and put his second sandwich down. What was he up to?

"Master Owen?"

"What would you have me do?" Luke inquired curiously.

"Well, if you don't mind, I was thinking you'd come in join me at the front."

Luke sighed, or would but the students had turned around to look at him curiously.

"I'll let you finish…" Kol smiled invitingly.

Luke frowned inwardly and said, "No, it's all right. Can't discourage eager minds, can we?"

He then smiled demurely and used the napkin to clean his finger and mouth. He folded it back, set it once more upon the bench, and rose. He made his way through the rows of desk nonchalantly, his bearing striving to be dignified. To refuse would have been rude, and Luke was not that.

He joined Kol at the head of the class and shot the other a curious look.

His descendant simply smiled and braced a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Master Owen will be teaching you today. I hope you make him feel welcome; he's new to the Academy." He gave Luke's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "He will be covering the time period from the Yuuzhan Vong War to the Dark Nest Crisis since he has very close knowledge of those times."

Luke simply smiled at Kol, trying not to feel irked at being unexpectedly put on the spot like this. "Yes, well," He cleared his throat and let the Force course through him. "As Master Skywalker said, I will be covering the Vong War—as us old-timers like to call it—through the Dark Nest Crisis. I will be, more specially, covering the Jedi's role in the war, including the state of the Order at the time."

He was vaguely aware Kol had started to drift to the black of the class. When the other man said nothing further, Luke assumed he'd taken the right path.

A male apprentice raised his hand.

"Yes. The young man in the back row. Did you have a question?"

The student got up and bowed. "Yes, Sir. I'm assuming we're also going to be covering Luke Skywalker himself as well as his extended family."

"That's correct." Luke smiled. "What's your name, Son?"

"Tolamus, Master Owen. Andrew Tolamus, third year apprentice. I was wondering if we are also going to discuss the sacrifice of Anakin Solo?"

He winced inwardly. Even after all these years, it still hurt. Luke had blamed himself for his nephew's death. He had been so young.

"Is there a particular reason?" He inquired calmly.

"I'm interested in hearing about it..." Apprentice Tolamus looked around. "We've only heard snippets about the old family. They were a very important part to the past of the Jedi Order. I thought it might be proper."

"Very well." Luke tried not to show his discomfort with the subject.

Kol grinned from the back of the class room—but Luke knew it was about the position he had put Luke in, not the subject of his nephew, Anakin.

He drew himself up to his full height, projecting confidence. "Allow me to introduce myself once more." He lifted his chin a notch. "I am Master Owen; I was born a long time ago…"

"How long ago?" One student piped up.

He deflected the issue neatly. "Well, that's not really important as to what I have to say about your lesson is it?"

The class remained silent.

He pressed his hands together and started to pace the front of the room. "Now, as Master Skywalker said, I have an in-depth knowledge of the Vong War and the Dark Nest Crisis, since I have had the luck to live through both of them." Again, this was quite true.

There were audible murmurs of surprise following his bold statement. Each face looked interestedly upon him, suddenly seeming more eager to listen.

Luke smiled and ran hand through his hair. "I suppose I don't look as old as you would expect."

Luke went on to given an accounting of the events in detail, focusing primarily on the Jedi. He addressed many key points: these included the initial onslaught of the strange alien invaders, the betrayal of the Jedi by the citizenry, and the hunting of them by Vong engineered Voxyn. He also pin-pointed several individual efforts; such as Corran Horn's disastrous Battle for Ithor and Ganner Ryhsode's heroic last stand on Coruscant.

Finally, he got around to himself. It was odd to refer to himself in third person. Down-right strange, in fact. He decided to lead in with the state of the Order in general. It would be much more natural to segue into himself from that.

"The Jedi Order at the time of the Yuuzhan Vong War was fledgling one. The Jedi were finally becoming a more pronounced Order with the number of Jedi in general growing phenomenally. However, Skywalker was still wary of how this Order should be governed and what direction it should be led in. His misgivings stemmed back from when he first started the Jedi Academy back on Yavin IV. He felt himself a failure despite the great progress he made since then; still unsure if he was leading the new Order in the right direction. Many questions had yet to be answered and much knowledge about the Old Jedi Order was lost to him due to the thoroughness of Emperor Palpatine.

"The appearance of the Yuuzhan Vong served to undermine what little progress the Jedi had made and what little stability the Order had. Skywalker was troubled because he longed to lead the Jedi on the right path, basing what little knowledge he had on the teachings of his former Masters, Yoda and Obi-wan Kenobi.

"A schism spread within the Order, splitting it apart. Some started to questions Skywalker's leadership and his overall methods. Kyp Durron was at the head of the protests. He felt Luke was far too lenient given the circumstances and his passive nature was only hindering the Order's effectiveness. Durron called for a more aggressive stance to be taken against the Yuuzhan Vong—but Skywalker would not defer to this notion."

Luke drew a breath, feeling the fresh well of emotion that bubbled up within him. He hadn't thought sof these moments in quite some time.

"Skywalker's leadership as I said was called into question. For you see, ever since he first founded the Academy ten years prior, Skywalker was always thought to be an icon if you will, to the people of the galaxy. He was in all rights—the people believed—the symbol of the Jedi Order, and as such many people would defer to him personally when it came to all matters concerning the Jedi."

He paused—this particular point he was about to make would hit home hard.

"If a Jedi was to ere in some way, his student's action would fall unto Skywalker." He examined the student's eyes as he said this. "So, it was that even Skywalker's own students sought him out for approval and guidance. They deferred to him because he was their senior in everything, but also because it was he who had resurrected the Order anew.

"However, even when Skywalker followed his former Master's mandate, he never once felt he was a leader, in the sense that the entire galaxy and the Jedi did. He believed himself strictly to be a catalyst to restarting the Jedi Order.

A hand was raised.

"Excuse me." A white-skinned Devaronian female murmured.

"Yes."

"Karona Tam. My question is….If Luke Skywalker's leadership was so in question, why didn't those Jedi take matters into their own hands instead of arguing with the Master?"

"They respected him too much."

The female frowned, apparently not pleased by this answer.

"Even though his leadership had been called into question, even those Jedi knew how much rebelling against him entirely would throw the Order into chaos—and the Jedi could not afford chaos during those times." He looked around. "Anything else?"

"I believe you said you were going to talk about Anakin Solo's sacrifice."

Luke's heart became a ball of lead for a moment.

"Yes," He said after a heartbeat. "Anakin Solo's death was one that effected many, not just his family, but the Jedi as well. Anakin was seen as a beacon of light, a new hope for a new era. Many thought he would be the next Luke Skywalker. Unfortunately, that hope was cut short when he, along with several other Jedi, died on that mission to Mykr.

"Skywalker felt entirely to blame for Anakin's death, for he had sanctioned sending the young Jedi out on that mission. He regretted sending Anakin and many of the other younger ones along, but at the time the Jedi ranks were stretched thin and Skywalker felt he had no choice but to send them—knowing very well that some of them not returning… was a possibility."

"Skywalker still felt the sting of his nephew's death many years later." He paused trying to force down the lump that was forming in his throat. "It was said, that during his ten year exile from Coruscant." Luke seated himself on the stool. "..Skywalker came upon the apparition of his nephew on a planet. I don't know if that's true or not, but I think one can only imagine what grief he still must have felt confronting his young nephew once more.

Luke glanced over the young students, looking for signs of any further questions.

He cleared his throat. "Well, let's take a small break shall we?" He levered himself off his seat, his eyes meeting Kol's. The Jedi Master was frowning.

Luke made a subtle motion with his eyes and Kol nodded. Luke joined the younger man at the back of the classroom. "Come," Kol urged. "Outside, you look like you need a breather."

He nodded and the two exited the classroom. Kol glanced around making sure no students were present.

"Luke, are you okay?" He inquired, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. "You look slightly pale. Maybe you should get some rest."

Luke shook his head.

"I'm fine."

Kol's eyes narrowed. "Was the class too much?"

"I'm all right."

"No, you're not. I can see talking about your nephew affected you."

He remained quiet for a moment.

"You know I really did see him."

"Anakin?"

Luke nodded. "About a few weeks back before we got here." He folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. "I saw him at the Lake of Apparitions. I thought I had gotten over feeling that way, Kol, but it still hurt…seeing him….reliving the reality that he had died." Luke clutched at his chest slightly.

"My sister entrusted me with her children..."

"Luke," Kol's voice held warning. "I know where you're going and I want you to stop this immediately. Anakin and Jacen's deaths were _not_ your fault. Do you understand me?"

"I know..."

"Jacen's also."

"Do you…know something I don't know?"

The other raised his eyebrow. "Even if I did, do you think I would tell you? Luke, you have to discover this on your own. Even if I told you it wouldn't ease your mind…only you discovering it will."

Luke sighed heavily. "You're right…"

He grinned. "There, was that so hard to admit."

Luke ignored the other's playful jab and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He let the Force flow through him, striving to clear his mind from all the heavy thoughts that were now weighing down on it. He cycled through a particularly useful calming exercise three times before he opened his eyes again. His shoulders slumped in relaxation.

There was something to what he had said. Yes, having someone tell him about Jacen wouldn't do any good. He had to find out for himself, or he would never know peace on the subject. When he went back—if he did—he could continue this discovery on his own. Or maybe just maybe he could do that while he was here, there had to be some mention of such things in the archives. Would he again be taken the easy way out though? Would I be acting on my own selfish desires? I saw what happened to Jacen….

No, this is different. I know it is.

"Better?" Kol asked, cocking his head to the side.

Luke lifted his head. "Yes or at least I will be."

"Good. Should we go back into the classroom? The students are probably getting restless by now."

Luke gave a wan smile. "Probably." He gestured with his hand. "Lead on, Master Skywalker."

"Ah, but Grand Master, it is age..."

"Don't finish that, Kol." Luke chided, rolling his eyes.

"All right." He entered the classroom once more with Luke at his heels. "Take your seats." He instructed. "We'll be starting the second half of the class now. Master Owen, if you will…"

Luke craned his head respectfully. "Thank you, Master Skywalker." He took his seat once more on the stool and turned to face the class. "If there are no further questions on the Vong War, we will be heading into Dark Nest Crisis—a period which took place five years afterward. None? Good."

Looking onto the expectant faces, he felt a certain vigor return. He hardly taught anymore in a classroom setting, so it felt extremely good to be teaching again.

"Now, the Dark Nest Crisis was sadly another time the Order was tried—and it was a time that led Skywalker to take drastic measures. By the end of the Vong War, the Jedi had become less passive and more aggressive in their tactics—which they had cultivated from their battles with the Yuuzhan Vong. ….."

Suddenly, a beeping went off and Luke turned to Kol in an askance motion.

"I believe we've officially run out of time…" Kol explained and then turned to the students, "We'll pick this lesson up tomorrow same time."

The students got to their feet and glanced at Luke.

"It was pleasure to teach you." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"'Till then, Master." They responded and filed out of the room calmly, leaving Luke and Kol alone in the classroom.

"Well…." He plucked at his tunic. "That certainly was enlightening."

"You're not mad?"

Luke set his lips, "I was a bit peeved at first." He admitted. "But after I started…I felt something I hadn't felt in awhile."

He started back to the back of the classroom and seated himself before speaking further. "I know I have the Order back home, and being its leader should give me some pride…some reason. But beyond my son, I haven't had too much to truly feel proud of these past years." Luke looked into Kol's eyes. "Thank you..."

He then bent down to retrieve the lunchbox and, picking up his unfinished sandwich, left the classroom. Luke headed for the lift, eating as he went. He ate in a hurried manner a clear sign of how hungry he had become. When he reached the lift he had already started on the third sandwich and took a bite out of it, punching the button to the lift. Kol joined him, glancing at the Grand Master with interest.

"Hungry now are we?"

Luke looked up and put the sandwich back down in the box practically blushing. "Sorry... I didn't realize how hungry I was." He dusted off crumbs from his mouth.

Kol shrugged his shoulders and stepped forward as the lift opened. Luke entered behind him and the door slid shut behind them. The ride down was spent in silence with Luke polishing off the third sandwich and diving into the next one as they reached the main level.

"What now?" Kol asked.

His elder stepped out onto the main hall, put his food back down, and sealed the lid. "I think I'll see Ben again…"

"So soon?" Kol frowned. "Look you've already been to see him today. He's probably asleep...you'd just be standing there doing nothing."

"He's my son." Luke stated in a heated voice.

"I realize that, Luke, but he's in good hands."

At the look on his great-grandfather's face, Kol deflated. "Oh, all right…At least come with me back to the room to finish your food."

Luke looked down at the sandwiches contemplatively.

"I can even get you something to drink. I forgot that."

The other looked back up at him and stared for awhile before nodding and turning toward Kol's living quarters. "Yes, well suppose I should sit down. I'll probably end up aggravating my stomach if I don't."

"I could get another box made if you're still hungry."

"No, that's not necessary…this…" He lifted the box—there were six more triangles wedged in there. "…is more than enough….As for a drink, I think I'd like some of that granba berry juice."

Kol nodded. "I was thinking that we could go over the lesson plan tomorrow and get you acquainted with the roster."

"Sounds good." Luke murmured and followed Kol into the main room.

"Take a seat and I'll call for the juice."

Luke sat down and watched the other make the comm. Kol then headed to his room and came back with the datapad he'd been examining before. He sat down across from Luke and began to access the 'pad. "Okay, I figure we'll take up where you left off…the Dark Nest Crisis. Word has it, that that event was pretty messy?"

Luke prematurely stopped chewing and swallowed, saying, "I guess _messy _would be the world." He set back and draped his hands over his stomach. "It certainly was the time I made the most of my talents…and battled my own inner demons."

"Demons?"

"Yes, during that crisis my wife was accused of being involved in my mother's death by a former student of mine, a Twi'lek by the name of Alema Rar. She'd lost her sister in the Vong War and later became a Kilik Joiner…She was a very disturbed young woman.

Luke examined Kol.

"You…don't know about this do you?"

"It is….the first time I've heard of it yes." Kol put aside the datapad.

Luke nodded. "It was a trying time...During my quest to find out the truth about my mother, I found a secret file on R2, it was a heavily encrypted video file…that I later found out was of my mother and my father talking to one another. R2, of course, later denied that any such recording existed and attempted to quarantine and destroy the file." He shook his head and smiled. "He always was a stubborn little droid..." Luke then frowned and fixed his eyes on Kol. "Where _is _R2? I haven't seen him around."

Kol moved his mouth.

"Kol?"

"R2….was lost some years ago. At least that's what I was told."

Luke's eyes widened and suddenly became dim with melancholy. "Oh, that's too bad."

"I'm sorry, Great-Grandfather." Kol apologized. "I do realize that droid meant a lot to you."

Luke shook his head. "No, it's all right. You can't help that." He shrugged. "I guess, it would have been nice to see him is all. I left our R2 with my sister and brother-in-law back on Coruscant." He sighed. "Then again…even if he was here, I doubt he would know me…his programming must've been wiped in these past ninety years."

"I doubt that very much. I don't think there's a Skywalker who would've had done that to R2. He'd been in the family, after all, for way too long."

Luke went quiet for a moment as if in deep contemplation then as if a thought occurred, picked up his head. "And 3PO?"

"That one's even more mysterious. No one knows…rumor is R2 was lost sometime in the time of my father. I wager it was before I was born, because I never remembered seeing him around. But even that's pure speculation."

"And you get along just fine without them?"

"I never knew them, Luke, so I have to do without them." He shrugged, "But that's neither here nor there. Let's focus on the issue at hand…"

Suddenly the door slid wide open and Luke heard the voice before he saw the being,

"Well, well, this is where you'd been holed up." A deep male timbre chided. "You oughta know better than that, Kol."

Luke saw Kol smile out of the corner of his eye.

"It has been awhile." Kol returned conversationally.

.

.

**A/N: And that be it for chapter 6 folks...sorry for the long wait, but I wanted to get it just right for you. **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews…Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

Kol got up to greet his visitor.

A tall blonde haired man—about the same height as Kol—stood in the open doorway with a wide grin on his face. He looked Luke over once and met Kol head on.

The man embraced Kol warmly.

"It has been awhile, little brother."

"Too long." Kol agreed.

He drew back and eyed the man.

"What?" The man replied with a toothy grin.

"You look as scraggly as ever, Nat."

"I believe the word you're looking for is scruffy."

"That too."

Kol could vaguely feel Luke's gaze on him. "Ah, where are my manners... Nat, allow me to introduce you to..." He began, steering his older brother into Luke's line of sight.

"By all the black holes." Nat exclaimed, his eyes widening. "I can't believe it. I see it, but I just can't believe it." He began to circle Luke like a mynock.

He leaned over to examine Luke up close then stood back and let out a loud guffaw. "Well, I'll be Kesseled." Nat shook his head. "Nah, looks like him, but it can't be."

"That's what Cade said."

"Your boy knows?"

"It's him, Nat."

"Stang." He swore softy and flopped back in a chair.

Luke was able to get a better look at the man. He understood why Kol referred to him as scruffy or scraggly—whichever it was. The man had a tuft of blonde hair on his chin, a thick mustache adorning his upper lip, and his unruly blonde hair pulled back into a low pony tail. His eyes were a piercing, enigmatic blue. He was scrutinizing Luke intently, lips set in concentration.

"Can't believe it." He repeated then slapped his thigh. As if a sudden thought occurred to him, his eyes switched back to his younger brother's face. "Does the Council know?"

"They know."

"And why isn't he with them?"

"Long story…I'll explain later."

"Great-grandfather…" Sensing an introduction, Luke got to his feet to Nat. "This is my older brother, Nat Skywalker." He paused and turned to his brother. "Nat, I believe you're acquainted with our great-grandfather."

"With the legend, yes. Not necessarily the person of flesh and blood." He extended his hand. "It is quite the honor to meet you in person."

Luke clasped. "I wish I could say similar, but I'm sort of new to this whole future thing." There was a slight hint of humor to his words.

Nat grinned then noticed the meal on the table. "Continue...I didn't mean to interrupt."

Luke had just sat back down when the door slid open again to reveal the same apprentice Luke had seen earlier.

"Daniella." Luke greeted.

"Master Owen." She acknowledged bringing a tray carrying two glasses. It was then that she noticed Nat. "Master Nat. It's good to see you."

"Now, now, Daniella, you know I don't acknowledge that title anymore."

Daniella gave a tight smile. "Very well, then what would you have me call you?"

"Cheeky little thing isn't she?" Nat commented, turning to face Kol.

She sighed. "Master, you're incorrigible." She then proceeded passed him and placed one glass before Luke and the other before Kol. "Anything else?" She asked, clutching the tray to her thighs.

"No, Daniella. That will be all." Kol said and dismissed her.

When the three men were alone once more, Nat got back up and went over to one of the credenzas and opened up a cabinet bellow, poking his head inside.

"Now, I know you've got the good stuff here, Kol." He brought out a bottle of Corellian Whiskey with an, "Ah-hah!"

"I just keep that stuff for you. On the off chance you come to visit." Kol replied flippantly

"That so?"

"Yes, that's so." He wrinkled his nose as Nat found a clean glass and began to pour. "You know I don't drink—at least not alone."

"Now, that's a lie."

"Must you be this way, Nat?"

Luke cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry." Nat gave a sheepish smile. "We left Great-Granddad out in the cold, so to speak. Want one?" He indicated his own glass.

"No thanks. I don't drink either."  
Nat shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourselves." He took a long drink then set the glass down and turned to face Luke. "So, what exactly is going on? Cause if memory serves me...you're dead." He stroked his chin. "I was two…Kol was about to be born."

"Yes," Luke shifted. "Rumors of my death are greatly exaggerated—at least they would be in my time. Though, I have had many brushes with death in my lifetime. Not particular fond of them."

"I'd think not."

He slid a glance back to his younger brother. "Now, can you explain why he's here and not on Coruscant?"

"His son is in our medward."

"Granddad?"

Luke was in the middle of taking a drink and almost choked on his juice. It was if he'd just come to that realization. He coughed a few times to expel the liquid that had gone down his trachea. "Sorry," He croaked. "It just…sounded so strange."

Nat smile behind his glass as he took another drink.

Kol cast a chastising look in his elder brother's direction.

"As I was saying, his son is in our medward. He was badly injured due to an attack by Sith." Kol paused. "His stomach has been split open, but he's faring pretty well at the moment."

"Well, that certainly wasn't in the histories."

"Yes…It was an unfortunate turn of events. Master Staad says he's slowly on the mend, but still needs further observation."

"Well," Nat raised his glass. "Here's to all that's sacred that he makes a full recovery."

"Agreed." Luke amended and started to eat once more.

"So why are you here, Nat." Kol inquired and began to fiddle with his data pad.

"Making a provisions drop."

Kol arched an eyebrow and flipped through his 'pad to the schedule section. "That was today?"

"Yep."

"I'm sorry, it completely skipped my mind."

He sighed in frustration then ran a hand through his hair. He was frowning.

"Well, it's not a big deal. I had one of the junior Masters sign for it. You're all good."

"But I should have been there to meet you."

"Kol," Nat's voice took on a soft tone. "You can't do everything—you're only one man."

Luke stopped eating, smiling to himself. "Well, that certainly brings back memories." He lifted his eyes. "I use to be the same way; it's not something I'm particularly proud of though. Even though we are Jedi, we are still only beings; we can't take on the entire galaxy by ourselves." He shook his head. "We must look to others for help. I learned that during my failure at Byss…I thought I alone could conquer the Emperor and the Darkside; I believed I could conquer it and not become its servant—but I was mistaken. It took the aid of my untrained sister to show me how wrong I was." He smiled wryly.

"But the finalizing truth of the matter came from a very special person in my life…Your great-grandmother." It did not feel strange to say this at this moment. "Mara kept me grounded the way no one could; she had a profound impact in how I viewed myself and the galaxy. She taught me that the galaxy wasn't my responsibility—and that when I thought it was, I was just being arrogant. Don't fall prey to that arrogance, Kol, nothing good will come of it." He looked to the two brothers.

"Sorry, I don't mean to preach."

"It's all right." Kol said with a shake of his head.

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, getting back to the original topic, if I may make a suggestion?"

Both men turned toward him.

"Perhaps, for the time being, I can help you while I'm here. I think I am slightly qualified but I am not able to produce letters of recommendation. And I am really beginning to hate just sitting around and do nothing." He looked Kol in the eyes. "I handled most of the administrative work when I first began the Academy—and in the Temple presently, the highly important matters anyway. So I'm familiar with certain things; granted nothing's changed too much."

Kol seemed to consider this.

"Trust me; you wouldn't be putting me out." Luke assured. "I'd be happy to be of assistance."

His descendant nodded. "All right then. We'll go over the procedures and schedule to bring you up to speed after supper then you can start tomorrow."

"Sooo…" Nat drawled and took a sip of his drink. "When were you planning on letting me in on this little gem, Little brother?"

Kol met Nat's eyes. "Depends on if you would have shown up." He shrugged indifferently. "I saw no reason to tell you if you weren't even going to be here."

"You know, I think this is more about than great-grandfather over here."

Kol sighed heavily. "You have me, Nat. I want you to come back to the Order."

Nat placed his tumbler down.

"Not this again."

"Yes. This." The other man got seemingly frustrated. "I want you to come back…you need to. You're wasting your potential."

His older brother snorted. "Kol, don't talk as if I gave up without trying. I _was_ a Jedi. It didn't work out."

Kol rounded on him. "Because you refused to make it."

Nat's eyes slid over to look at Luke. "Let's not do this here. All right?"

"Very well. I'll drop the subject."

Kol's eyes met Luke's and he smiled slowly. "Forgive us, Great-Grandfather. Well…me."

"Nothing to…forgive." Luke responded. "Anything I can do?"

"No," Kol shook his head. "It's simply something I have to deal with on my own."

There was silence for a moment.

"So, Great-Granddad, how do you like it here so far?"

"It's….enlightening."

Nat chuckled. "I suppose it would be."His eyes fixed on his brother for a moment. "What did you think of Kol's boy, Cade? Smart as a whip, isn't he?"

Luke smiled. "Well, from what I've seen…he seems like a very well-mannered young man."

"Oh, he is that. I meant…other things. Force things."

"I haven't had the opportunity as of yet."

Nat tilted his head to the side. "Surely, even you can sense how strong he is without witnessing anything."

Luke thinned his lips and nodded. "There is a great deal of Force energy coming from the boy, I'll admit to that." He paused. "I can feel that almost as clearly as I can feel yours coming from you." He narrowed his eyes. "Why did you leave the Order, if you don't mind me asking?"

Nat shot Kol an irritated look and sighed.

"It was nothing to do with Kol, if that's what you're thinking."

"It wasn't."

Nat got up and put down his glass. "Walk with me."

Luke looked to Kol and the younger made a 'go ahead' gesture. "I'd love to…but first...I'd like to see my son."

"We can do that." Nat cast a glance back at the half eaten food. "You sure you don't want to finish that?"

"I think I've had enough. Ben needs me."

"All right then. Let's go see your boy."

**.**

**.**

Luke entered the medward and greeted the medics. He noticed Master Staad was not present, but no one stopped him from going to the back room.

Nat followed, taking note that the healers and medics seemed comfortable with Luke's presence. His great-grandsire made his way down the side hallway and entered a room at the far end. Nat nodded, trying hard not to grimace when they referred him as "Master Nat". He found Luke staring into the teenager boy's face, examining it. There was tightening around the Master's throat as if he was ready to cry but was keeping himself from doing so. He bent down to touch his son's hand and rubbed a thumb over the back of it.

"Ben..." He heard the man whisper. "You're going to be all right, Son."  
Nat cleared his throat and asked, "What his prognosis?"

Luke straightened up to face Nat. "He's doing a lot better. He opened his eyes earlier this morning. Master Staad says that's a positive sign. So I'm hopeful."

"If Master Staad says so, then I'm sure he'll recover soon."

"Let's hope that's the case." Luke gave a sad smile. His eyes turned back to the boy and he pulled up a chair, his eyes fixed intently as he stroked his son's cheek.

"You love him very much, don't you?"

Luke turned his head and stared at Nat as if he had just asked him if the sun was hot. "Of course." He turned his eyes back to Ben. "He's my child…" His voiced tapered off. "He's the only thing I have left of my wife."

Nat mulled over Luke's words. The only thing…left of my wife… Mara Jade Skywalker, a vibrant woman whose presence and light had been snuffed out of the universe by the misconstrued _good intentions_ of one Colonel Jacen Solo aka Darth Caedus. For a shaky vision and an even more misguided concept of justice, Caedus had slain his own aunt over some ill-formed notion. What an utter waste.

As if feeling his thoughts Luke turned to him and shook his head. "Release those thoughts..."

"Pardon?"

"You don't need to hold onto such feelings over my account."

"Are you honestly saying you don't resent Caedus for what he did?" Nat asked. "He was wrong, and both of us know the truth of how wrong he was. If anyone was meant to be a sacrifice for his blasted notion it was own lady love and his child. A blind fool could have seen that, but Jacen…he was too much in denial to see that." Nat snorted. "He claimed he was doing this for the galaxy…but he wasn't willing to make that ultimate sacrifice."

"He claimed to want to be better than his grandfather, that he wouldn't let the darkness rule him. But he was wrong, and so he became a worst monster than Vader."

"Stop!" Luke commanded hoarsely.

Nat pursed his lips. "Forgive me, Great-Granddad. My brother always says I speak too frankly."

"It…still hurts is all."

"You…can't forgive him, can't you?"

Luke sighed. "No."

"Why?" Nat pulled up a chair beside Luke. "You've always been willing to give others the benefit of the doubt; give them a second chance. What makes your nephew's case any different, Luke?"

Luke gave his descendant a hard stare.

"He never apologized."

"What?"

"He never regretted or repented. He never felt sorry for killing my wife. He still justified it to the end." He shook his head. "Can you actually ask me to forgive such a being, who is not the least bit sorrowful for his actions?"

"And how do you know he didn't repent?"

"Because he said, "I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness, Uncle Luke." Luke lifted his chin, challenging Nat to contradict him. "Does that sound like someone who was sorry for his actions?"

"But you _have _forgiven before." Nat countered.

"Forgiven people who were sorry for what they did…I forgave Kyp Durron because he repented for his actions, was aware of the wrong he had done when he destroyed the planet of Cardia…I accepted my wife, because she had been lied to her whole life and wished to make a change. I forgave my father because of the same reasons…My father regretted what he had done and acknowledge that in himself was a good man. But…I can't say the same for Jacen…Even in his love for Allana and Tenel Ka…there was still much selfishness…that he was willing to sacrifice an innocent person for them…" His shoulders dropped.

Nat sighed. "Of course. Allow me to further play devil's advocate." He steepled his fingers. "Tell me, would your feelings toward Jacen been the same if it hadn't been your wife he murdered?"

"What?" Luke sounded astonished.

"I know you loved your wife…but don't you think the way you feel is too extreme? Didn't a wise Jedi say to a Hapan prince, you must learn to forgive, before it burns a black spot in your heart?"

Luke smirked bitterly. "Having my own words thrown back at me…oh the irony."

"Jacen is not worth this hatred you carry."

"I don't hate Jacen, Nat, I'm…just…disappointed. I trained him so well…or so I thought, and he went and did what he did..." He plucked at his tunic.

"Great-Grandfather…I'm...forgive me for bringing it up. I realize how much what happened still wounds you."

"Do you really!"

"Perhaps...not as much on a personal level as you, but I have heard the stories…How her death took its toll on you...How much guilt you felt at your inability to stop it." He stopped, not sure how to proceed further. He was stepping on tenuous ground here.

Luke looked back at Nat, a look of sorrow shrouding his face. "I'm sorry. It's just that…"

"No, you needn't explain yourself to anyone. I was out of line." He switched his gaze to Ben. "He's…so young. Not even in his twenties I wager."

Luke smiled. "No, he's sixteen."

"This would be the start of your journey then?"

"Yes…"

"Such a terrible thing to happen to one so young." Nat commented. "But..I guess it comes with the territory of being a Jedi."

"Yes." Luke leaned over to feel his son's pulse for moment. When he was satisfied, he turned back to Nat. "Now, why did you leave the Order?"

Nat gave him a curt smile. "That…" Nat's hands dug into his knees. "Well, I guess you could say I had an inferiority complex."

"Oh?"

"Inferior to my little brother, forever and always."

Luke gave a startled look.

"You truly believe that?"

"I do." He got up. "My younger brother was…and still is…the perfect example of what…not only a Jedi…but a Skywalker should be." He turned to face Luke. "I can't compare to him. I can't match him in Force affinity, or the purity of his thinking. His heart is pretty big. When you look at Kol, it's very obvious he's followed in our Great-grandfather's footsteps." He thrust his hands into his pockets, stopping short of the other man. "It's quite amazing how much like you he is."

"Nat..." Luke began.

Nat waved him off. "Don't. I made up my mind about it long ago."

"If that's how you want it."

"Yes, that's how I _prefer _it." He corrected. "Don't misunderstand, Great-Grandfather, I bear Kol no ill-will. He's a wonderful brother, a caring father, and an exemplary Jedi."

"All right…You win." Luke conceded with a shrug. "I suppose it's not my place to tell you all how to live your lives." He looked down at his hands for a few seconds before saying, "I do appreciate all your family's done for me."

Nat grinned. "It's your family too, Great-Grandfather."

Luke gave a short nod. "I suppose."

"It is…" Nat turned to peer at Ben's sleeping form and frowned. The boy was pale, but obviously regaining some color in his cheeks. His breathing seemed normal to Nat and his heart rate on the monitor steady. It was just the sight of someone young laid out in a bed like a terminally ill patient that made a knot form in his stomach. He shook it off, lest his great-grandfather catch his train of thought.

"I'll leave you to him."

"You can stay."

"No, I'll be going. I've got to oversee the rest of the cargo being unloaded." He started for the door. "Take care of him…I'll see you at dinner."

Luke was then left alone with his son.

Alone with his son and with his thoughts—and the only thought he had, staring into Ben's sleeping features was that he wasn't doing anything good sitting by Ben's bedside like he was. He had moped and despaired after his wife's death and that had only left the Jedi in precarious position to be threatened by the likes of Darth Caedus.

Balling his fists, Luke got to his feet, gifted his son with a kiss on the forehead then turned on his heel to flee the medward. He traveled quickly down the hallway, passing a few of the healers.

"Master Owen!" one called out. "Is everything all right?"

"It's fine." He assured. "I'll be heading back for the day. Please alert me to any changes in my son's condition. Contact me through Master Skywalker." He entered the turbolift as it opened, bypassing the woman with the brown hair.

"Is everything all right?" She asked.

"Fine. Take care of my boy."

"Will do, Sir."

Exiting the lift, he spotted Nat speaking with a young Knight and approached him in a hurried manner. He waited patiently for the man to conclude his conversation before clearing his throat. "Lu-," His eyes ticked back and forth, searching for any Jedi near enough to hear them. "Luke is all right, correct?"

"That's fine. I just prefer Owen, it makes things simpler for everyone." He folded his arms over his chest. "I must speak with you."

"About what?"

"I can't wait any longer. I have to speak with the Council." He explained quickly.

Nat raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"We should tell, Kol." Nat started for his brother's quarters. "He should still be in his room."

Luke grabbed the man's arm. "I need you to go with me."

Nat eyes widened as he swung back around.

"I know what you're thinking and_ I'm_ thinking quite clearly."

"It would be better if you went with Kol as planned." He extracted his arm carefully.

"I think you need to come with me."

Nat exhaled and ran a hand through his hair.

"That part of my life is over."

"It doesn't have to be." Luke countered.

Nat stared Luke down in his most menacing way, but Luke would not flinch.

"You have power, Nat. You are denying yourself what you were meant to be. No one is expecting you're to be the 'perfect Skywalker'—whatever that is. It doesn't exist. Your family has been delusioned to believe I was this infallible Jedi…this paragon and virtue and light. But I am _not_ what the tabloids made me out to be. I assure you the historians fabricated or made out to me more than they were. I am not perfect. I had my faults and my failings too many times to be regarded as the 'perfect Jedi' much less the perfect Skywalker."

He paused, waiting for a response.

"Please, come with me…come with us." He extended a hand.

Nat regarded Luke's hand.

"Is my presence really necessary?" He queried.

"It is."

He seemed to think over this for a moment, and then with a shrug of his shoulders, he conceded, "All right. I will come with you."

Luke's face relaxed.

"Thank you."

**.**

**.**

**FYI: ****In the Legacy comics, (as stated in wookiepedia), Nat did leave the Order, because he feared himself to be inferior to his younger brother. He did obtain Master status but found himself to be lacking as a Skywalker. **

**End Note: Sorry this took so long…. Enjoy and review, folks!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here it is…So, fear not. I did not abandon this story. Please enjoy!**

**.**

**Chapter 8  
.**

They'd gone to seek out Kol, but were told he was teaching a class. Luke looked to Nat, worry in his face. He was more worried than he'd ever been in his life—this would be about the equivalent of when Mara had been stricken with the coomb spores. Luke's heart was in his throat.

"Great-Grandfather?" Nat whispered and put a hand on Luke's shoulder.

The Grand Master snapped out of it. "Sorry…" He looked around. "Did I space out again?"

"A bit…but I don't think anyone's going to hold it against you, what with your boy in the medward."

Luke shook his head. "Forgive me… I'm usually not so…." He searched for the word. "Hasty."

"No worries." He gave the other man's shoulder a squeeze. Nat looked over his shoulder then at his chrono. He swore. "Great-Grandfather."

"Yes?"

Nat grinned; pleased Luke had acknowledged this title.

"I can't stay long. I'll be back after I make this supply run…it will only take two days and I'll be back. I'd like to stay here if I could—be of moral support and all—but I have prescheduled deliveries."

Luke nodded. "I understand." He looked around.

"What'll you do 'till Kol's class is done?"

"I think I'll take a nap." He rubbed at his eyes. "I'm…a bit tired."

"Stress. It'll do that to you." He patted Luke's shoulder. "Take care of yourself. Tell Kol I'll be back." He gave his ancestor a little push. "Now, off with you…back to bed—don't want you falling down dead from exhaustion."

Luke gave him a wan smile and turned in his direction, discreetly trying to hide a yawn. Nat smirked at that. "Oh, by the way .It's not Nat anymore..." He called out.

The man took on a temporary look of confusion.

"It's Bantha…Bantha Rawk is the name I go by now." And with that, he headed back to the landing pad.

Luke watched him for a bit then yawned loud and unexpectedly. Startled he covered his mouth then shook himself as if to dispel sleep. He yawned again and covered his mouth once more, heading back to his quarters.

**.**

**.**

Ben's mind was a complete haze; he felt as if a dense fog had entered his brain and settled there. He struggled to clear his mind and wake from the weight bearing down on his conscious, but was constantly thwarted by his body's own will. _Why can't I wake up? What's going on? _Ben felt as if he was suffocating, he wanted to flail his arms and legs in distress, but even that movement was hampered somehow.

_Help! Dad! _It was the very first time in a long time Ben had called out for his father like this.

He felt a soft wind wafting over his face and he scrunched his features in response. Wanting to displace the nuisance he moved to raise his arm—and was rewarded when he was actually able to lift it from its downward position. His hand brushed against the plastic apparatus covering his mouth and nose. Frowning, Ben knocked it forcefully aside, the air emitting sucking sound as it detached from his face. He drew in a deep breath; eyes still shut, and winced as a hot pain tore into his midsection. He let out a pained hiss, failing around, his hand falling down over the wounded area.

"Oh, kriff..." He moaned, moisture entering his eyes.

Moving his left hand, he felt something tug at his finger. It came loose when he forcefully tugged at it again in confusion. Then just as he breathed a sigh of relief, a high pitch sound pierced the air and he hands immediately went up to his head. He clutched at it and squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. He moaned louder, more tears entering his eyes as the sound lanced through his brain just as another round of pain lanced through his belly. It felt as if a hot blade were beings dragged near his flesh, carefully searing it. No longer able to contain the pain he felt, Ben let out a scream.

He continued to scream incoherently, praying for his pain to end and for his father to find him, when rushing footsteps approached him. He vaguely heard a door hiss open and a number of beings were gathering around him. He kept his eyes shut and willed them to go away.

"Ben…Ben…" Two rubbery flippers grabbed his arms. "Stop it. You're going to hurt yourself."

Ben—even through all this—recognized the voice as Calamari. He pried open his eyes finally and stared into the large, dark-red fish-like face. He wrenched his hands away and toppled backward.

"He's falling!" The Calamari shouted.

Ben felt himself being caught by another pair of hands; these were human. He didn't struggle this time. He didn't have the strength to, what he had had was bolstered by the rush of adrenalin and even that was depleting now. His stomach was aching and so was his head. He hurt too much to fight back.

"Easy now..." A female voice whispered near his ear. "You've been through a lot...but you're safe now. We're not going to harm you." Her voice was soothing and had a pleasant tone to it.

"Laying him back down gently." The Mon Cal ordered.

Ben's eyes shifted. He watched as the woman and a man maneuvered him gently back into a prostrate position.

"You okay, Kid?" The man inquired, moving into place next to the Mon Cal.

Ben blinked a bit, his mind suddenly feeling hazy again and it began to spin. He groaned and flopped back down, covering his eyes with his left hand.

"Take it easy, Son." The gravelly voice instructed. "You've been through a great ordeal." The being came closer to him and Ben felt flippery hands prod gently as his abdomen. "Let's hope you did nothing to exacerbate your wound. I'd hate to have you bed bound for more than necessary."

Ben turned his head and moved to speak, but his mouth suddenly felt like it was full of cotton for some strange reason. It hadn't been earlier. He frowned.

He moved his lips; mouthing the word and praying they would understand its meaning. His throat hurt. He supposed it was from screaming. When they didn't react, he moved his lips again. _Water_, he mouthed.

"You want water. Is that it, Ben?"

He nodded slowly, struggling to sit up more—he hated to be lying flat on his back.

"Easy, Kid." The man said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Not so fast."

"Water. Fetch him some." The Mon Cal ordered.

Ben watched as the female nodded her head briskly and flitted out of the door. She returned a few seconds later with a glass of water and brought it over to him. She was dark haired with brown eyes. She had a pleasing face, unblemished and the color of ivory. The woman raised the glass to his lips and implored, "Drink."

He did gently sipping down the cool liquid. It was soothing as it coursed down his throat, wetting his mouth. He raised his hand, waving it off.

"Done?" She asked.

He nodded.

She set the class down on the table next to the bed. "Just in case."

He didn't respond but eyed the Mon Cal with scrutiny. "Now…" Ben straightened his bedding. "Who are you-and where am I?"

"I am Master-healer Gemi Staad. As for where you are, I believe that's best left up to Master Skywalker."

"Dad!?" Ben's eyes widened. "He's here!?"

Master Staad hesitated for a moment. "Well...yes." It was obvious the boy had taken the reference to indicate his father instead of Kol Skywalker.

"Where?!"

"He's not here per se."

Ben's eye narrowed. "What does that mean?" He tore cover off himself once more. "Where's my dad?" He then attempted to sit up, but fell back as pain spread across his stomach. "What have you…done?"

"Nothing has been done, young man. I insist you calm down." A deep, reasoning voice interjected.

Ben's eyes slid over to the doorway where a man stood. He was tall with flaming red hair and jade-green eyes. His skin was a light colored. He wore a sleeveless, form fitting top with and generic trousers. He had his hand propped against the doorjamb.  
"Master Sk-" Staad started to say, but corrected himself quickly. "Master Kol. It's a surprise to see you. You needn't have troubled yourself."

"It's no trouble at all. I sensed something was wrong." His lips became a thin line. "I see I was correct."

"Who are you?" Ben repeated.

Before Kol could open his mouth, his father swept into the room pushing past the other man and embraced him. "Oh, Ben, my boy…"

The youth hissed in pain.

Luke released his son hurriedly. "Oh, sorry…I didn't mean. I just…"

"Luke…" The other man put a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Calm yourself. He's fine."

Luke cleared his throat. "Yes, you're right." Tears entered his eyes. "I'm just…"

"Dad?" Ben was more confused than ever, his eyes filled with slight pain. He looked from his father to the red-haired man. "What's going on? Where am I?" When no one spoke, he turned to his father, "Why isn't anyone saying anything?"

"Ben…" Luke began tentatively. "We're…we…" He was afraid to tell his son the truth, afraid it was put Ben back into shock. He sighed, "Kol…"

He turned to Master Staad first. "May I?"

"Make it brief." Staad rumbled then left, his two aides following him.

Kol regarded Luke once more. "I will handle it." He turned to the boy. "Ben…may I call you that?"

Ben slid a look back and forth—his father didn't seem to be nervous aside from the worry in his face. "Dad?"

"It's all right, Ben. He's a friend."

Ben seemed to be processing the word "friend".

Kol waited, assessing if the boy was ready.

"Go ahead." Ben finally said, facing Kol.

"All right, Ben. Now, what I am about to say may come as a shock to you. I'm saying this to you because I don't want you to…be apprehensive about it. You're in the best of care and you're safe." The man said slowly.

Ben scoffed. "Too late."

Kol smiled. "Yes, I suppose so. But still…I'm hoping for this not be traumatic for you."

"Sir, I've had my hand personally in the deaths of two people, was betrayed and tortured by my own cousin, and had my mom killed my said cousin when I was fourteen. I think whatever you tell me, won't be as…traumatic as those events. So, go ahead."

Kol blinked. "Yes, I suppose what I have to tell you is going to pale in comparison." He took a breath. "Here we go. Ben…"

Ben arched a brow. "Yes?"

"You and your father—how should I put this-….you're very far away from home." He stated simply.

"No kidding."

"No, what I mean is….you're not even in your own era."

Ben stared. "What era am I supposedly in then?" He inquired caustically.

"Ben," He paused. "It's been nearly a hundred plus years since you were born."

"Come again?"

"The year is 129 ABY."

Ben seemed to freeze for a moment, digesting the news.

"Please don't pass out!" A voice implored frantically.

Ben looked to his right and noticed a boy with blonde hair and green eyes, hovering close to him now. He was light skinned and dressed in familiar attire.

Where in the galaxy did he come from?

"Pass out," He scoffed after a moment, wincing slightly as another round of pain hit him. "What kind of blockhead passes out?"

Luke averted his eyes subconsciously. Ben caught this.

"You…" He eyed his father with merriment in his eyes; a slight smile twitched at his lips.

"Ben," His father warned. "Don't..."

Ben started to laugh, but then seized up in pain, cutting it short. Luke leapt up concerned—and was blocked as Staad swept into the room once again. "All right...I believe that's enough." He shot accusatory glances at Kol and Luke. "His wound is still quite serious." He place his hands on Ben's shoulder, gently pushing the youth down onto the bed. "You can relate more to him when he isn't so anxious."

Ben protested, "I'm not anxious. I can talk for a few more minutes."

"I don't think so." The Mon Cal shook his large head. "As of right now, you are still in a great deal of pain and even though your wound has healed considerably, I do not advise testing yourself to that extent."

"Dad?!" He turned to face his father, seeking Luke's help.

"Master Staad is the chief-healer here. Please..."

"But, Dad!"

"I want you get better. This is what's best for you at the moment. Please cooperate." His father looked extremely distressed.

Ben sighed. "All right…but just for awhile. You're not getting out of telling me what the kriff is going on!"

Luke nodded. "I will." He got up and paused, then quickly dismissed Staad from his mind, before leaning over to give his son's hand a gentle squeeze. "Get some rest…Cooperate."

"Will you be close by?" Ben asked.

"Relatively."

"How close is that?" He looked around. "Like in the next room."

"I'm staying in Kol's guest room for the time being." Luke explained. At the expression on his son's face. "Do you want me to stay down here?"

Ben seemed to contemplate this then shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. I'm not a baby, Dad."

"All right. If you're sure."

"I am." He appraised his father, for the first time seeing how haggard Luke looked. "You look like hell. Have you gotten any sleep?"

"Plenty."

"Doesn't look like it." Ben frowned. "Go back to sleep, Dad. I'm in good hands, right?"

Luke smiled. "Right." He turned to leave. "I'll be up stairs if you need me. Remember that."

"Where is upstairs, exactly?" He looked from his father to the other beings.

"You're in the medward in the lower levels of the Jedi academy." Staad provided.

"On Ossus?"

"Correct…"

"Okay." He glanced at Luke. "Get some sleep, Dad. I'll be good." He gave his father a dashing smile.

Luke nodded and disappeared through the doorway, the red-haired named Kol following him. The only being that stayed behind was blonde pre-teen. The boy sat, staring at him intently as if Ben were some oddity.

He stared back just as intently and the boy gave a shy smile.

"Cade!" Kol hollered, sticking his head back in the room. "There you are. I turned around to see if you were following me and you weren't." He frowned. "C'mon. Stop harassing Ben. He needs his rest."

The boy looked to the man. "Sorry, Dad." He apologized and got up. "Well, I guess we'll see each other later." He was addressing Ben himself this time.

"I guess." Ben replied.

Kol ushered the boy out.

Staad was the only one left in the room now beside Ben himself. Ben looked at the healer and said, "What now?"

"I assume you're not very tired."

"You assume correctly.

"You are aware I can't let you do much."

"Figured. So what _can_ I do actually? I'll go barvy if I don't have something to do."

"What would you like?"

Ben pursed his lips, thinking for a moment. "Got any cards?"

"Cards?"

"Yeah cards."

"Sabaac?" He kind of doubted they'd have any, but it was worth a shot.

"Sabaac?" The Master-healer sounded amused. "I'll see what I can do" He began to examine Ben. "Now, will you please lift the gown? I'd like to examine the wound once more"

"Uh, sure..." He made brought it up to expose his bdanahged-wrapped stoamch.

Staad leaned in and gently prodded Ben. "How does this feel?"

"Not bad."

He moved to another area." This?"

"Stang…Yeah, that hurts." He looked at his stomach closer. "What's that?" He asked, seeing a yellow stain leaking through the bandages.

"That would be drainage

"That's bad right?"

"Generally, no. But I do see some yellow puss."

"Which is bad?"

"Yes." He stepped back. "I'll have to have your bandages redressed." He walked over to the com and called for his two aides. "Bring some fresh bandages, gauze, rubbing alcohol, and salve."

Ben watched the exchange then tracked Staad as he made his way back over to Ben's bed.

"Now, I'll, of course, have to remove the old bandages to assess the severity. Could you raise your arms slightly?"

Ben did so and watched with interest as Staad pulled Calamari sized rubber gloves from his jacket pocket and slipped them on. Once he was finished, he reached over and slowly began to peel back the bandage. He noticed the icor and frowned. "Just as I suspected." He murmured and turned as his two aides entered the room once more.

The brown haired woman said, "Here we are, Master Staad," and set down the desired items on a metal rolling tray. Ben watched them as they went about the motion. A black haired main set down a disposal container, waiting as the Mon Cal unwrapped Ben's bandages. When he had done so, he dumped them in the container then turned to examine the wound in depth. The edges were seared and puffy with redness. A yellow puss leaked from the wound.

"It's irritated." Staad commented. "Just as a suspected…The first step will be to clear the puss. That will lessen the irritation. It is the puffiness and red swelling you see along here, young man." He hovered his finger over the affected area.

"Yeah, I see it."

"I suspect this irritation comes from you making sudden movements."

"Sorry."

Master Staad shook his head. "I'm afraid you are the only one that is affected by this. You must exercise more care."

"Yes, Sir."

"I need the gauze and alcohol."

After he received the desire items, Staad made quick work of dressing Ben. He thoroughly cleaned the inflamed edges around the wound and cleared the yellow puss. When he had finished that, the brown haired woman handed him the bacta salve. Ben eyed the woman with interest.

"What's your name?" He asked as Staad applied the salve.

"Shion Matavia."

"Ah. Are you a Jedi?"

"No. I'm not."

"I didn't think you were. I couldn't feel anything." He shifted in place.

"Ben… I can't apply this salve if you're moving."

"Sorry." He turned his gaze back to Shion. "So, you work here at the Academy?"

"Along with Mathews, yes—and a number of others."

"Matthews…" He looked at the other human in the room. "I guess that'd be you."

"That's correct."

Staad sighed heavily then turned to Matthews, handing back the salve. "Bandages." Shion offered them and the Mon Cal went back to work. "Lift your arms, please."

"Like this?" Ben lifted them high enough to avoid pulling at his wound.

"That's fine." Staad murmured and went back to work.

When he was done, the Mon Cal, Matthews and Shion cleaned up the area around him and left the room.

"Now, rest." Staad instructed Ben sternly.

"Yes, Sir."

Matthews added, "And don't hesitate to com if you need anything."

"All right." Ben lay back on the pillow and watched as the door slid shut behind them.

**.**

**.**

Kol stared at Luke. "He left?"

"Just for awhile. He said he had a shipment run."

Kol sighed heavily. "Blast it." He muttered. "Should have known."

"He said, he was coming back."

Kol raised his head, vaguely aware his son was within his peripheral vision. "Did he give a reason?"

"I ask him to stay."

"You did?" Kol's eyebrow shot up.

"Yes….I want him to accompany us to Coruscant."

"Why?"

Luke shook his head. "I don't know. I just…felt something."

"Felt eh?"

Luke shrugged. "It happens once in awhile." An amused tone was in his voice.

Kol sighed. "Very well…It was going to take a few days to prepare. I do understand your pressing urgency, Great-Grandfather."

"Well, Ben's awake now...So I suppose that takes off the urgency a bit. I still want to speak to the Council, I feel it's necessary, but…"

"I understand." He paused for a moment. "I'm pleased for you, Luke. Pleased that your son has regained consciousness." Kol pulled Cade to him. "If it were Cade, I would have acted similarly."

Luke gave a wan smile. "Yes, it seems he'll make a recovery, doesn't it?" He bit his lip. "I only wish he hadn't had to suffer in the first place."

"Don't we all. But you have to admit, he was looking better." He looked over Luke critically. "Speaking of looks…Your son was correct. You do look awful. Go back and get some sleep, Luke."

"Just a brief nap."

Kol sighed. "Have it your way."

"I usually do." He chuckled, walking back to his chambers.

Cade watched his great-great-grandfather walk off. "What now?" He asked.

"Now, we do what we've always done: we take what is given."

**.**

**A/N: Phew! Finally, huh! I'm sorry it took so long I really am….But I had to take a break from Darkness….I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. I'm glad that Ben is finally up, as are a bunch of you I bet. I was getting a bit tired of him being comatose truth be told lol**

**P.S.: The take what is given line is something Kol often says. It's one of his own sayings from the Legacy comics.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry this took so long….Hope you enjoy this. I revamped this chapter slightly so it falls in line with the newest one. **

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

A lone figure sat on a stone-like throne, his cheek rested on his knuckles with hands gauntleted. He wore hard plated black armor on his entire body. His helmet rested on the floor near his feet.

Normally he would not have deigned to take it off, but it was proving to be bothersome and even he required sleep once in awhile. His body had taken a toll on him thanks to the combination of the disease he was suffering from and the accumulation of his years.

He was deep in meditation when suddenly he felt a spark in the Force. It was a familiar aura that he hadn't felt in awhile—and he was reeling with confusion and frustration as to its presence.

"It cannot be." He muttered. "I thought I had dealt with him long ago…he had been dealt with." He furrowed his brow and grasped his helmet. "How could this…have happened?"

_Luke Skywalker._

His presence seemed to shine even brighter now.

"This makes no sense…" The man muttered once more. He'd planned this to the letter, the Sith were about to make their comeback. Now, an unexpected obstacle had popped up.

He bellowed in rage.

A handful of followers gathered closet to the man's inner chamber.

A red-skinned tattooed Twi'lek approached.

"You bellowed, my Lord." She said silkily.

"Yes, it seems there's going to be a hydrospanner thrown into our plans."

She looked frowned.

"A hydrospanner, Lord Krayt?" She cocked her head. "What obstacle do you speak of, my Lord?"

Krayt smiled tightly. "An unforeseen obstacle, Darth Talon." He gritted his teeth. "...that complete annoyance and thorn in my side. The bane to all Sith—Grand Master Luke Skywallker."

"But I thought he was dead."

"He is….at least I thought so. But it seems a foul joke is being played upon me." _Just when I had this galaxy in my grasp._

"But surely, even if he is alive as you say, he is quite elderly and feeble?"

"Talon, do not be foolish. Many underestimated him and paid for it."

"Then why does he skulk and hide?"

"I do not think he is aware of our presence. That is why he has not made himself known."

Another Sith moved up to speak; this one with black hair and a gaunt and pale face. Darth Nihl looked upon his lord. "What would you have us do? I could get rid of him if you like?" He stroked the hilt of his saber.

"As tempting as that sounds, one cannot be too rash with a man like him."

Nihl scowled. "You do not believe me capable."

"I believe you capable of much, Nihl, but I meant what I said to Talon. We must be cautious…"

"What will you do until then?" A deep voice asked.

A large, red Chagrian, Darth Wyrrlok stepped closer to join the conversation. He had two sharp horns atop his head and his thick lethron hung across his shoulders. He was dressed in dark black robes, his body thick and bulky.

"We continue with the plan as intended." Krayt stated, drumming his fingers. "One more Jedi or a thousand. I have not waited as long as this to have any one being spoil my triumph.

"I thought we were to be cautious…" Darth Maladi said from the corner.

A Devaronian female, she was tall and thin with black hair drawn up into a high pony tail. Her skin was orange unlike the others red. She wore a metal headdress and black armor.

"With Skywalker. You will continue your mission, Darth Maladi. I want to pay a visit to Zenoc Quah on Wayland and deliver him what he seeks. Confirm with your eyes that his report is true. I will see Kol Skywalker's progress crumble before his eyes!" He rumbled satisfactorily. "Once his Ossus Project has fallen, the galaxy's look upon the Yuuzahn Vong will again turn, as will their faith in the Jedi."

"Of course, Lord Krayt," She brandished a jagged smile. "I shall do as you wish. The Sith will see triumph and reign in this galaxy as it was meant to be."

"Go then." Krayt rumbled. "I must meditate on this further. I will see how to best deal with the Jedi Grand Master."

**.**

**.**

Maladi stood in her lab staring at the vial in her hands and grinned. "Oh yes…you will help bring those foolish Jedi to their knees. As the Master said, we can't let one hindrance distract us from progress can we?"

"I don't like this." A voice said from the doorway.

Maladi whirled around and glared at Nihl. "What are you doing here?" She snarled.

"Must I have a motive?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You have intruded upon my lab."

He cast a glance around. "Does it not bother you that he dismisses us so easily?" Nihl asked, ignoring her outburst.

"Who?"

He shook his head. "Do not play dumb, Maladi. You know very well whom I speak of. Lord Krayt."

"It does not do well to speak of our lord."

"You do me discredit, Maladi. I am a loyal servant of Lord Krayt, but I cannot help but think he underestimates us."

"And what would you have us do? Disobey our lord?"

Nihl gave a sickly smile. "I just do not believe this Jedi is as infallible as Lord Krayt would have us believe. He died once..." His grin broadened. "Surely he is capable of death again."

Maladi smiled in return and nodded. "You may have a point, Darth Nihl."

**.**

**.**

Kol Skywalker made his way to his chambers; he decided it was best to inform the Council on the status of what was happening: Ben's awakening to be more specific.

He entered the ante-room and took his place at the head of the table as before. He flicked a different button under the table and a holo projection popped up. It was of a young female Knight. Knight Valor if he remembered correctly.

"Master Skywalker," She bowed her head in greeting. "It is good to see you. How may I help you?"

"I wish to talk to the rest of the Council."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but they are currently out of the Temple." She informed him.

"Are they?"

"Yes, Sir."

Kol thinned his lips, thinking. "Then give them this message; Master Skywalker requests the Council presence right away. This is an emergency matter. Is that clear, Jedi Valor?"

"Yes, Master Skywalker. Quite clear. I shall inform the Council as soon as I am able."

"Thank you."

He closed the channel and sighed.

He supposed it could wait. The boy was awake and convalescing; Master Staad reported that the boy was doing well and recovering nicely. Now, was the matter of his brother.

Kol and Nat rarely saw each other due to Nat's abandonment of the entire Jedi-way. He decided to give up that life and had taken to settling down with his wife Roo on her home planet.

Nat would stop by if one of his runs happened to be the Academy, but otherwise he remained far away from the Jedi as much as possible. He'd gotten this strange notion in his head that he'd had to be the perfect Jedi; the perfect Skywalker. Natr had become threatened by Kol's very existence, though he'd never held it against him.

When Kol was a child, Nat often doted on him. As an older brother, he should have resented him for taking the spotlight in his parents' hearts alone. But Nat had not. He had loved Kol deeply and protected him against all potential bullies.

The Skywalkers were said to be a gifted lot; hailing all back to their patriarch, Anakin Skywalker—and later carried on by his son, Luke Skywalker. Kol himself had been no exception. He had been naturally strong in the Force as a young child, a fact which astounded some and had his father beaming with pride.

He remembered Nat and he as children, playing in forests of Ossus: swimming in the creeks and rivers, climbing the tall trees, and scaling the mountain cliffs. His father had grown up far away from Ossus, but when he had come of age and married, he returned to their, saying it was the only place he could think to raise his family.

He supposed it was his father that had caused him to love the rural forests of Ossus. He never cared for the big cities with their noise and traffic. His brother, Nat had been the opposite. He had argued vehemently with Kol, outlining to attributes that the city had to give. He warned Kol often that Coruscant was not to be dismissed so easily, for it was the epicenter of the galaxy. A galaxy he believed the Jedi should be a part of. Kol had not ever been so sure. In the past, involving themselves the galactic center had never proved to be wise to him. Many years ago, it was the Jedi's place on Coruscant and in the galaxy that had led to them being besieged by Natassi Daala.

He still didn't believe the Jedi should be too involved with the government—but he had slowly grown to see that some minor involvement in government was necessary. There had to be representation of the Jedi on Coruscant or else the government would no doubt once again take advantage of the Jedi. Perhaps even go so far as to turn the citizens' perceptions against them, much more than it had.

So after years of ostracizement due to the debacle on Coruscant between the Jedi and the Lost Tribe, the Jedi returned to Coruscant. They rebuilt the Temple and resided there; keeping close eye on the goings-on on the planett and keeping wide-open ears to the whispers of the Galactic Alliance

In time, Kol was eventually able to learn a bit on the intricacies of politics and diplomacy. He cooperated with the government as much as possible, but still decided to remain separate from them. He claimed it was in the Jedi Order's best interest.

Nat had agreed with him at least on that front. History had proven far too much, and Kol would have been a fool not to learn from his great-grandfather's mistakes and the Jedi Order's follies.

He and Kol were proud of their heritage—but not enough so that they could be delusioned by it.

Sadly, that was where the lines were drawn. Nat and Kol's devotion to the Order was equal. His brother and he, however, couldn't have been in complete opposites. Nat was loud and boisterous; he favored the drink and loved a good time.

Yet, at the same time he could be downright serious when it came to matters of the safety galaxy and the Jedi Order itself. He favored action over talk. As a warrior, he was fierce and precise. His ability with the sword was renowned.

His skill with the Force was great and he seemed highly favored by the Masters. When Kol was born the situation seemed to become vastly different in Nat's eyes. The elder Skywalker brother had always encouraged his younger brother. He was proud of Kol's achievements just as his father and mother were. But it was soon becoming obvious that Kol's power was growing exponentially and in a few years, he would easily surpass Nat as far as Force affinity went.

Still, Nat had pretended indifference to this change in scale. He shrugged it off, saying he did not mind that his brother was more talented, that iy was Kol's given gift. He'd obviously been graced with Luke Skywalker's great ability with the Force, who was Nat to oppose its grand Will. No resentment was had from him.

Nat was always encouraging Kol to push himself to his full-potential and Kol would likewise support his older brother. It was true he had ascended to the rank of Master quicker than Nat had—for the Council had seen promise in the youngest Skywalker brother—but Nat had eventually become a Jedi Master in his own right. Nat had been respected by the Knights and apprentices alike, but in a different way than his younger brother. Kol, he had said, was a natural leader, so it was natural his path lay on a much different course than his.

So, Nat had begged off one day and announced he was leaving the Jedi Order. Stunned Kol questioned why. He shouldn't have had to ask. He should have known. In fact, he was sure he had known for a long time thinking back. Nat felt that as a human being his life was complete, as a Jedi however, it was far from adequate.

He had felt he had not been able to live up to the name of Skywalker as his younger brother had. He would never be able to live up to his great-grandfather's legacy.

So, he had left.

Kol remembered the day his elder brother had decided. He had found the man packing away his thing.

"_Where in Sith are you going?" He had demanded to know._

_Nat had snorted. "Isn't it obvious? I'm leaving."_

"_Ossus?"_

"_The Order." He clarified._

"_Why?" Kol was astounded._

"_Why you ask?" Nat sighed. "Surely you've seen the signs, Kol. I know you are not a moron."_

"_You don't have to do this. Each Jedi is necessary in his own way." He reasoned._

"_Yes, they are—and you are necessary to this Order, Kol. You were meant to lead it." Nat had smiled. "Your Council will do well."_

_Kol frowned. "It's not _**_my _**_Council. I do not control the Jedi Order. I lead it, along with the other Masters."_

"_Just like our great-grandsire." Nat countered. "He didn't fancy himself a leader either if I recall correctly, but the Jedi looked to him anyway. This was much before he assumed the title of Grand Master."_

"_I know that."_

_At his unhappy expression, Nat had sighed. "Don't think I'm abandoning you entirely, Little Brother. I will always be there for counsel should you need my ear."_

"_I can't help but feel that you are. You are denying your heritage."_

"_No, Kol. I am accepting the truth." He closed his satchel and threw the bag over his shoulder. "May you accept it too one day." As he had passed Kol, he put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "And don't blame yourself for this; I know it's what you always do. This is my decision."_

Then, Nat was out of his life, for a long time. It wasn't till Cade was three that Nat had shown up. This was around the time he had wed Morrigan Corde. His elder brother had been surprised by the sight of the boy and had knowingly looked up at Kol.

"_So this is why you married." He had said._

"_No, I married because I love Morrigan." Kol had corrected. "Cade is a blessing nonetheless..."_

The memory reverberated in his head. Kol sighed and got to his feet. Such terrible remembrances. He wagered the Council would not be coming back anytime soon.

He looked to the bedroom door where Luke slept. Perhaps, Luke had the right frame of mind. Perhaps he needed a rest. The events had taxed him—though he wasn't about to let on to that.

He walked over to his own door, suddenly weary.

A few minutes of rest; that's all I need.

**.**

**.**

Ben had set about to resting, his body had felt so tired; his mind still muddled from awakening and the startling news he'd been given. Somewhere in his brain though, activity stirred and the most he could do was doze. It was a state where he was half-way between sleep and awake. At times, he could be completely submerged in his dream-state. Others he would be slightly conscious, aware of every nuisance and everything taking place around him.

He listened to the beeping of the monitors and could almost hear the drip of the IV bag.

Weird. It was like his senses were amplified, but perhaps that was because of the acute pain in his abdomen. It had made everything all the more clear—and very irritating.

What's more, he realized he had the oxygen masked snugged neatly back over his mouth and nose. The piece was kriffin' annoying and cumbersome! He could breathe just fine on his own! He reached up and attempted to pull the offensive piece of equipment off.

"Don't do that!" a sharp voice reprimanded him.

Ben turned his head to her, his eyes still bleary. It was the same woman from before: the one with brown hair. She glared at him, but her face softened.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to hurt yourself." She briskly approached him.

He had managed to slide the mask off a bit. The woman readjusted it and fitted it snuggly over his face once more.

"You…" He started.

"Say nothing. You need your rest."

The youth turned trying to see her better. "I can't see from here."

"Don't!" Shion was too late

He cried out in pain, "Argh!" and collapsed back down onto his bed.

"Now, you've done it." She muttered and began to strip down his sheets to gauge his wound.

"What're you doing?" Ben said, trying to focus on her face.

"Checking to make sure you have not injured yourself."

He blinked a few more times. "Oh."

"Be silent now." She opened up his shirt to examine his bandaged middle. Shion could see a small blossom of red staining it. "See. You've pulled open your wound." She sighed heavily distressed.

"Sorry…" He shifted slightly. "Hurts."

"No doubt it does."

Ben watched her fuss over him, her fingers moving skillfully. Her single braid hung over her shoulder. He watched her interestedly.

"Are you in pain?" She inquired.

"A bit."

She closed his shirt and took a device into her hand. She pushed the button with her thumb, releasing more pain killer. "There, that should help." Shion turned him. "You should feel it shortly."

He nodded. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She paused. "I think perhaps I should changed those bandages, Master Staad won't be happy if I let them get soaked."

Shion then went about doing the same as the Mon Cal had before. She opened his tunic once more and got rid of the dirty bandages. She then reapplied clean bandages along with some extra salve. As she was finishing up wrapping him, he watched her through half-lidded eyes.

She could feel his gaze upon her.

"You…come here often?" He finally said.

She straightened up, surprise on her face.

"What?"

"What?" He gave her a silly smile.

Shion mused, "I think, perhaps the dosage is too strong."

Ben gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Could be."

"Definitely." She sighed and stepped back, "That should hold you up. Please get some rest," She picked up the disposal bin with the dirty bandages. "I'll be by to check on you later."

A hand grasped at her sleeve.

"Wait."

Shion turned to look at him. He stared at her through clouded eyes. "I….didn't catch your name."

She frowned. "But I gave it, do you not remember?"

He shook his head. "Not really. My brains a little bit muddled."

_How odd. _"You need your rest." She insisted.

The look on his face was utterly heart-breaking. "Please. It's just your name."

It's just your name. _What a perfect line. _Or at least it would have been hadn't Shion been so sure the drugs were officially running through the boy's system. Still it was quite troubling he couldn't recall her name. She would have to take this up with Master Staad.

Ben was looking at her pleadingly.

She sighed, conceding, "It's Shion. Shion Matavia"

"Pretty name."

She turned slightly pink, averting her eyes. "Thank you." The comment was so innocent, but alarming at the same time because of its innocence. _What are you blushing for, you ridiculous woman? He's just a boy—and he's doped up anyway._

Shion turned her gaze back to him.

"Now. Go to sleep." She urged and left just as quickly as she'd come.

Ben watched after her, frowning.

"What was that about?" He muttered before unconsciounesss claimed him.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Suprise! Another chapter! Enjoy!**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

Cade roamed the halls of the Jedi Academy. He wasn't very hungry, the events of the last couple days completely throwing off his schedule. He spotted a small girl standing by his father's door. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, cherub-like features. She was staring at the door, twisting the hem of her tunic.

"Hey." He called out.

The girl jumped.

"Sorry," Cade held up his hands. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm a friend."

"You're Cade Skywalker."

"That's right." He walked steadily up to her. The girl watched him the entire time. When he had reached her, he crouched down to meet her gaze. "Are you looking for something, Sweetie?" He asked gently.

"Someone." She responded in a quiet voice.

"Someone, eh? Do you know who that someone is?"

"He said his name was Luke."

He blinked, initially startled. "Luke?" He whispered. "Can you describe him to me? Maybe I know him." It was best to play like he didn't know. Perhaps it was some other Luke, he didn't know everyone—but he had a feeling it wasn't. A thought occurred to him just then. "What's your name?"

"Adelle. Adelle Brightstar."

"You're Lara Brightstar's girl, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"All right. So tell me what this Luke looks like."

"He's tall." Everyone he supposed was tall to her; to him Luke Skywalker was of average height. "He was blond and with…silver."

"Silver?" Cade cocked his head. "You mean he's going grey."

"Yes, grey."

"What color are his eyes?"

"Blue, like mine." She beamed.

"All right. What else?"

"His chin was like this." She pressed a finger to hers.

"A dimple." That was sounding like him.

"And, he smiled really nice. Not just his mouth."

"With his eyes."

"Yes, with his eyes. He was very nice to me, very kind."

"I think I know who you have in mind."

Adelle brightened. "Is he in there?" She pointed to the door. "'Cause I can feel it."

"I think so," Cade got up and scratched his head. "He might be sleeping though."

The girl's face fell in disappointment.

"Oh."

"We can check though. Follow me, kid."

She frowned. "I'm not a kid."

Cade gave her a kind smile. "Yes, you are."

"So are you." Adelle said stubbornly.

"I'm an apprentice, you're an initiate. Difference." He jerked his head. "Now, come on. Let's go see if he's up all right."

He entered the anteroom, giving it a brief look around. Cade stretched out with the Force and felt two presences; his father's shining brightly like a beacon, his great-great grandfather's there, but weak to his senses.

Weak, but awake.

"I think he is awake." He hooked a thumb. "Let's go."

She followed him to the doorway. He stopped short and raised a fist to rap on it. The sound reverberated throughout the room.

"Yes?" A muffled voice called back.

"It's Cade, I've brought someone to see you. May I come in, Sir?"

"Cade…?" He sounded confused. "Oh, yes. Come in."

Cade entered the room with Adelle trailing. His eyes fell upon Luke; the Jedi Grand Master was seated in a chair by the window, staring out at the scenery. His eyes turned to gauge them as they entered.

The boy shifted. "I…brought you a visitor."

Luke's eyebrow shot up. "A visitor?"

Cade turned. "Come on out, Adelle."

Adelle stepped out from behind Cade and gazed upon the man. Luke's eyes lit with recognition. "Hello, Sweetheart." He said, his eyes softening.

"Hi." She tentatively approached him. "Are you doing all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. How about you? How's your leg?"

"Better. It still hurts a little, but not too much."

"I'm glad."

Luke smiled down upon the girl; in a way she reminded him of his great-niece, Allana. In others, she was nothing like the little girl. This girl was so innocent and untainted by the horrors that had reached and grasped Allana by the neck and had shaken her. The horrors which his son and his sister's children and countless of others had to go through. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought of this.

He thought of Anakin, who had died way before his time. A boy so earnest and so curious. A boy so full of life and joy. A boy who had inspired hope for future generations, who many had thought to be a torch in the darkness. His nephew was thought to be much like his uncle, and would serve as a leader and a strong presence for the Jedi to cling to way after Luke Skywalker was gone.

If he was honest, Luke had had high hopes for Anakin himself. He had high hopes for all of Leia's children. But he'd failed so miserably, and beat himself up about it for so long.

A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Is-is something wrong?" The girl asked fearfully.

Luke casually wiped the tears from his eyes. "No, honey. Everything's fine. I just…"

Cade interjected, "His son's in the medward. He's hurt. So he's worried about him."

Adelle looked up at Cade who had slowly approached them. Awareness and understanding overtook her features. "I see." She said, and then looked back to Luke, "Is he going to be all right?"

Luke gave her a gentle smile. "Yes, he is. Master Staad says he's doing very well."

"Oh, good." She looked around.

He examined her with scrutinizing eyes. Luke leaned forward, watching her carefully. "Now, little one, did you need something?"

"I just wanted to see you." She said simply.

Luke's eyes widened slightly, but he quickly reined the reaction in lest he upset the child.

He smiled. "I'm happy to know that—but why me, honey?"

"Because, you're nice. I think you're a good person."

"You barely know me."

"A bad person wouldn't have helped me with my knee. A bad person couldn't have been in the Academy."

"She's right." Cade spoke up. "If what my father says is true..." The girl looked back at him as he paused. "You're quite the opposite."

Another wave of emotion washed over the Jedi Master. He had always been regarded to be the ultimate hero, the sainted Jedi Master, the man of unfathomable wisdom and unending patience and understanding. Luke, however, knew different. He knew his faults and his failings. He knew he wasn't as untouchable; he'd fallen too many times to believe that of himself.

When he'd struck down Lumiya out of rage and vengeance his foibles had become more evident to him.

Yet, when these children spoke to him so openly and honestly; their faces bearing their emotions, he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. While he still didn't feel worthy, he did feel humbled.

"Thank you..." He whispered. "Both of you."

Cade look down at her. "Is that all?"

"Yes, I think."

"Well, then let's say bye…he still looks tired."

Luke shook his head. "No, it's all right," He got up unsteadily, one hand braced on the chair's arm. "You can stay a bit more."

"With all due respect, Sir," Cade assessed the man. "You look dead on your feet. If Master Staad were here, he'd want you to rest. If you overexert yourself, you'll just end up back in the medward." He turned to the girl. "You can come by and visit later. Right?" He directed this question to Luke.

"Of course."

Adelle looked uncertain, but smiled nonetheless.

"Come on." Cade said and turned to go.

Adelle didn't move she was looking at the floor then she looked at Luke. She repeated this a few more times. Cade reached for her hand. "Adelle…"

"Wait!" She cried out and rushed over to Luke, throwing her arms around his waist. The Jed Master stumbled back a bit but did not fall.

Cade hollered, "Adelle!" and lurched forward.

Luke held a hand out. "It's all right, Cade. She's not doing any harm."

"Don't go." She muttered into his tunic.

"Don't go?" Luke was confused.

"I-I just have this feeling that you're going to go away—forever."

He crouched down. "I'm not going anywhere, honey."_ At least not yet_, he thought.

"It's like I felt you...just like before, then I couldn't. Don't go please."

Luke examined her; fear was in the young child's eyes. She then ducked her head and put her hands to her face. She was crying now.

"Adelle, sweetie," No response. "Adelle, look at me please." He reached out to gently touch her cheek.

The girl finally turned her head up, if a bit reluctantly, and looked up into the man's startling blue eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm here."

"You can't promise that." She countered.

He winced as if struck. "No I suppose I can't." He shifted. "I can promise you I'll be here now. All right?"

Adelle gauged him for a moment. "Okay." She stepped back. "You take care."

"I will."

She then turned back and raced up to Cade who already had the door open.

Luke watched them vanish behind the closed door. Adelle waved and Cade gave him a casual flick of his hand.

**.**

On the other side the door, the two youths looked at each other.

"Now, what was that all about?" He whispered.

Adelle didn't speak.

"Adelle?"

"I just have this feeling. It scares me." She finally said.

**.**

Although he could not see the teen and the young girl, he could still feel their presences. They were hovering outside the door, still within the anteroom. He thinned his lips, staring at the door. Strange, so very strange.

He mulled over what Adelle had said, taking into account the tremulous nature in the girl's voice and the fright in her eyes. What did she know that he did not? What had her so frightened for him? And how could his potential disappearance affect her so?

Luke had answers to none of these questions—and he doubted the girl did herself—so he left it at that for the moment.

With his senses still tingling, he felt another presence; that of his son. Ben was awake, but barely. He seemed to be drifting in between sleep and awake. He could sense the activity in the boy's brain as if he could see straight into it. "He's sleeping." He mumbled to himself. "Thank the Force for that, he needs it."

He yearned to go back to sleep but for some reason, he couldn't. He couldn't escape this feeling of dread that sat in the pit of his stomach—and the girl's ominous words had only made it worse.

_Don't go!_

He shuddered. What did it mean?

Luke bit his lip resolutely. "I must see the Council _now_." More than ever; he'd already held off too long. He'd stayed because of Ben. But Ben was conscious and vastly better, Luke had to go. He had to go now!

**.**

**.**

Kol was in the middle of a sweet dream when suddenly a strange feeling caused him to bolt up in bed. His eyes remained unfocused, but he could clearly see the figure of his great-grandfather striding into the room.

The man stood tall and straight like a soldier. He had a confidant bearing as he entered the room with purpose; determination in his eyes.

"I must go to Coruscant now." He announced.

"Now? I have yet to hear back from the Council." Kol reasoned. "I still need time."

"No. Now."

There was a rigid tone to Luke's voice which brokered no further argument.

"All right, it seems there's nothing I can do to change you mind." Kol got out of bed. "But I have to remind you that Nat is still gone."

"He can meet us there." Luke said with finality. "I can't wait any longer." He walked briskly out of the room.

"Wait, Great-Grandfather." Kol hurried after the man. He caught him by the shoulder. "Wait, what is going on?"

Luke stared into the mirror on the opposite wall, catching Kol's gaze in it.

"Luke…tell me."

Luke turned to face him. "A young girl…I met. Her name is Adelle. She…came to visit me."

Kol's brow furrowed. "When did you meet her?"

Luke dismissed him. "That doesn't matter. What matters right now is what she said when she came to my room."

"The child came alone?"

"No, Cade brought her here. I don't know anything further."

"All right. What did she say, Luke?"

"She said…don't go."

"Don't go?" Kol echoed. "Just like that?"

Luke shook his head. "No, not right away." He then began to recite verbatim what Adelle had said and described the moment down to a T. When he was finished, Kol sat down in his chair, a look of contemplation on his face.

"That is disturbing, but it's probably nothing, Great-Grandfather. She's just a child."

The Grand Master faced him. "A Force-strong child." Luke reminded him and started to pace back and forth.

"A Force-strong one, yes." He agreed, nodding. "But still a child. I don't believe we should be rash, it could be nothing."

Luke continued his pacing, his hands locked behind his back. He stopped at Kol's words and pivoted. "And it could be something. Are you willing to chance that?"

Kol remained silent.

When his descendant said nothing, Luke answered, "Well, I am not."

He folded his arms over his chest. "You're not going to change your mind then."

"No. I won't."

Kol nodded. "Then we'll get ready. Go make your preparations and we'll-." Just then, the comm chimed cutting off his sentence. "Hold on." He reached over and pressed the button just then three beings materialized in holo-form. "Ah, Masters. Just the beings I was looking to speak to."

Luke watched from afar, trying to hide himself from view. No such luck.

"I see." A male Whipid turned in Luke's direction. "So the time has come, has it?"

Luke approached. "Yes," His eyes fell upon the rest of the Council; a female Chadra-fan and a female Neti. "Is this the whole Council?"

"It is." Kol answered, resting back authoritatively.

Luke stepped up near Kol's shoulder; arms crossed over his middle and looked around. "There's so few."

"We like it better this way." said the Neti. "We believe it is more conducive if fewer Masters there are, too many in the past has proven to be...disastrous to put it bluntly."

"I see."

She smiled at him. "Oh, where are my manners. Allow me to introduce myself and my fellows. I am Council Master T'ra Saa. The being to my right is Master K'Kruhk." She indicated the Whipid Jedi who had first spoken. "And to my left is Master Tili Qua." Then she gestured in Kol's direction. "You have, of course, become familiar with Master Kol Skywalker."

"Indeed."

"You had matters you which to speak to us of, yes?" K'Kruhk rumbled.

"Yes, but given the circumstances and the delicate nature of the subject matter, I believe it is best if I hold out until I reach you."

"Has something occurred?" Tili Qua asked. "I sense something else."

"Yes, Master Qua." Luke nodded. "Things have…been compounded on I fear."

"Your offspring is quite all right?" Saa asked.

"Yes," He looked to her, eyes locking on her green-yellow ones. "He is doing vastly better and has regained conscious."

"That is good."

"Yes, it is one of the reasons I deem it wise to meet with you all the much sooner."

"The other?" K'Kruhk inquired.

"I feel it best if I address the entire Council personally for that matter."

The Chadra-fan turned to eye Kol. "What say you, Master Skywalker? Do you believe these matters justify a personal call?"

Luke watched the other intently. Tili Qua spoke to Kol with such familiarity and such deferment; it was obvious how well respected he was by the Council.

"Oh, I don't think this matter should be decided by me alone."

"Perhaps," Saa conceded. "But this Council has always benefited form your judgment."

Luke became confused then it hit him. "You're a part of the Council." He stated, addressing Kol himself.

Kol swiveled in his seat to meet Luke's gaze. "It was not obvious?" He gave a charming smile. "I suppose I should have made myself clear as to my position. Believe me when I say this, it was not my intention to make overt attempts at subterfuge. I just don't take joy in revealing my rank in the Order is all. I'm no braggart."

"I suppose it should have been obvious. Not very many Jedi have direct access to the Council, you would have to be someone very high up. I should have guessed." Luke looked around.

The Whipid gave what Luke assumed was a smile. "You could not have known. However, to many others it would have been obvious, for years the name of Skywalker has been synonymous with leadership. Kol is no different. That is why he serves as our leader. That is why we defer to him." He paused. "Yet as he said, he is no braggart."

"But that is not the issue of the moment." Kol said dismissively. "The fact of the matter is the issue at hands needs consideration, and I need all of you to act with me in the decision-making. I will be arriving in two days; we will talk in-depth then."

The Neti inclined her head. "Then we will be expecting you," She raised a hand. "Until then."

Kol affirmed, "Until then."

Master Saa turned to meet Luke's gaze once more. "We look forward to convening with you as well, Grand Master."

"And I you, Master Saa. May the Force be with you."

"And with you." The Council chorused before fading out.

When the channel closed and they were once more alone, Kol turned to his ancestor. "Are you sure?"

Luke gave Kol a blank look.

"Just checking."

Just then, the door slid back open. Cade stood in it and gazed upon the two men. "I'm going too." The youth announced.

Kol shook his head. "I don't think so. You need to stay here. Your training is important and you have a duty to continue it."

Luke cracked a smile at this; his brain remembering a moment several months back.

"Something amusing?" Kol asked with an arched brow.

"Reminds me of myself and Ben before we left for this journey. He insisted on coming with me too, regardless of my objections."

"How did he get you to bring him?" Cade asked interestedly.

"He pointed out that going with me was part of his duty too."

"Oh."

"That's not going to work with you, however, Cade." Kol said. "The circumstances are very different."

Cade sighed. "But..."

"No. It is not my place to bring you along with us. That is left up to your Master."

He sighed.

"You know I'm right."

He frowned, contemplating this. "If...I can get Master Sazen to agree, I can go with correct?"

Kol's face turned stony. "That is not what I said."

Luke could feel the tension in the room, the youth trying to rebel slightly, obviously curious and spoiling for a bit of excitement.

"But, Dad."

"Don't argue with me." What was wrong with the boy? He'd never acted so obstinate before!

Cade hung his head. "Sorry, Father. I just wanted to help. How can I learn without real life experience? Deflecting bolts from remotes and training with Master Sazen and the other apprentices only goes so far."

Kol's fingernails dug into the armrest. "Maybe so, but you are not ready, nor is this any type of mission which you would learn anything anyhow."

"Does Master Sazen know you're leaving?" Cade asked after a moment.

"No. I'll inform him in a bit" He sighed.. "I hadn't planned to let him in on this; the less people know the better. Already too many people are aware of Luke's and Ben's identities."

"But you're going to." Cade stated.

"Yes, I can't have you keeping secrets from your Master. It wouldn't be right."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. You're dismissed, Apprentice Skywalker."

Again there was the reality that hit Luke in the face. Apprentice Skywalker. Luke was cognizant of the boy turning to leave-but before he did, he gauged each of them in turn.

He gave Luke a jerky nod and left.

Kol groaned and ran a hand over his face clearly distressed. "Children.." He mumbled. "That boy will be the end of me, I think. He's never disobeyed me so boldly before; and never in front of company."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, I should have known the time was coming. He's no longer as obedient as he used to be. I assume its the teenage hormones getting ready."

"Wait, obedient? Luke looked surprised. "That and teenager does normally go in the same sentence."

Kol chuckled. "I suppose you're right. He was a good boy though, he still is." He amended then shrugged. "I guess the "Skywalker Stubbornness" is rearing its head."

"Good luck." Luke said with a smile.

"Thnak you, I have a feeling now on its going to be a long bumpy ride."

**.**

**A/N: Bet you didn't expect the next chapter so soon. Well, I felt i owed it to you since I hadn't written DatD in a month. lol Please review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Getting down to the meat and bones of the story. Woot.**

**.**

Luke and Kol soon after departed from each other's company; Luke heading for the medward while Kol made preparations for their trip to Coruscant.

Luke entered the medward, stopping to make conversation with one of the medics before retreating to his son's room. He stepped into the room and cast a glance toward the bed.

Ben lay slumbering; the mask still fitted over his nose a mouth. Luke frowned at the sight of this, but just as quickly shook it off. If Master Staad deemed it necessary for Ben still to have the oxygen mask on, who was Luke to question the healer? He approached the boy's bed side, watching the steady breaths the boy drew in and out. Luke heaved a sigh of relief and reached out to touch Ben's hand. He felt his heart warm as he gaze upon the teen's tranquil features.

He smiled gently with a hint of sentimentality. "I should have known that anyone that carried your mother's blood wouldn't be defeated so easily." He gathered the boy's hand in his.

He stopped speaking. Emotion bubbled up inside of him as he continued to look at Ben and Luke felt as if he would break down right then and there. He could feel a sob ready to tear out of his throat in anguish. He wasn't sure what to make of it, Ben was fine, there was no danger to his life anymore—but he still couldn't help but feel this overwhelming raw emotion.

He shut his eyes tight and willed himself not to cry.

"Dad?" a quite, muffled voice called out.

Luke's eyes snapped open and fell upon his son's coherent blue gaze.

"Ben." He breathed, joy radiating within his voice.

He gave his father a slight lop-sided grin. "Wow, you still look like crap. Weren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

Luke gave a wan smile. "Your tact is overwhelming, Son. Wherever do you learn such way with words?"

"Oh, here and there." His eyes narrowed. "You've been worrying about me a lot haven't you? I can tell, the lines around your mouth and eyes. Your forehead looks a bit more wrinkled than usuall and your eyes are slightly puffy."

That was his boy, just out of a near-coma for a few hours and his astute powers of observation were just as precise.

"Maybe."

"Maybe, my foot." Ben muttered.

Luke continued to smile, doing his best to give off an "everything's okay" façade.

Ben frowned at this, studying his father. "Dad? What's going on?"

Luke let go of Ben's hand, closing his eyes. He seemed to be focusing inward and Ben could only watch his father's facial expression and wait him out. Whatever he had to say, it would be said in Luke's time not his.

So, Ben would wait.

Luke opened his eyes once again and focused on his son's face. "I'll be going away for a bit."

A startled look passed over the youth's features. "What?"

"To Coruscant." Luke clarified. "I have to speak with the Council here—far too much is happening."

He father grew silent once more.

"Dad? What's going on?" He asked for the second time. "What aren't you telling me?"

Luke remained silent as if contemplating if he was going to tell Ben, then leaned over to release the railing on his son's medward bed after a moment and lowered it. When he had it all the way down, Luke sidled onto the bed and took a decisive breath, locking gazes with his son.

"Something _has_ come up." He admitted.

"Besides the fact that we're in a different time period you mean?" Ben's tone was caustic.

Luke closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes," He said opening them. "There has been…a disturbance. A chilling aura if you will."

"Aura?"

"A premonition."

Ben looked uneasy. "Yours?"

"No, someone else's. A child's."

"What?" He sounded astounded. "You're not serious, are you?" He seemed to search his father's face. "Dad?"

"Dead serious." He frowned, suddenly realizing his poor choice of words. "I mean, I'm positive. It's because of what the girl said I feel is another reason I _must_ speak with the Jedi Council."

"Are you sure?"

"This could be important, Ben. Whether I chose to take this serious may mean keeping you safe—and I intend to." Luke paused. "It also may hold implications of what's going to happen in this time period."

Ben set his jaw. "So, what's actually going to happen?"

"I wish I knew."

"Dad?" Ben's tone had a warning in it. "What aren't you telling me? Spill."

"I don't know. That's what I've got to figure out."

Ben scowl deepened.

"I don't know, Ben." He repeated softly. "If I told you now before I was sure, it would just make you worry."

"I knew it!" Ben erupted and, sitting up straight, pounded the bedding. He winced as he felt his wound pull. "Kriff.." he croaked and bent over.

Luke winced, seeing his son's pained expression. He got up and leaned over to help Ben back into a resting position. When Ben was lying back on the pillow and Luke had thoroughly seen to checking his wound, the Jedi Master sat back down.

He glared at Ben in exasperation. "And that's why I didn't want to tell you anything."

"So what was your other option, not telling me and leaving me here with strangers, while you go off gallivanting to who knows where. Or did it not occur to you that that might worry me more?"

Luke frowned. "I just told you where I was going, and I explained what I thought you needed to know. I'm not about to give you information that might have you worrying unnecessarily. I need you to get better and I need you to heal—and you can't do that if you're worrying about me." He shot him a displeased look. "And that's all I have to say on the matter, Ben. I'm your father; I'm not accountable to you for my actions. Or did that not occur to you?"

Ben slumped his shoulders in resignation, looking duly chastised. His eyes, however, shone as stubbornly as ever.

Luke let out a sigh.

"You don't need to do that."

"What do you mean?"Luke replied, confused.

"Act like you need to protect me from the whole galaxy. I'm not a kid anymore, Dad. I'm a Jedi Knight, for Sith's sake!"

_A Jedi Knight who has a giant gash in his stomach._ Luke wanted to say, but bit back the retort. His hands clenched and unclenched as he sought to choose his words carefully.

"I know you're not a child, Ben. I know that very well. You've grown up so much before my eyes, it would be foolish of me not recognize that. But I am still your father..."

A groan.

"….and I am still concerned for you. And I think I have a right to be protective at this moment, correct me if I'm wrong. You can't fight."

Ben winced at this realization.

"I'm not trying to rub it in, believe me." Luke said, sensing Ben's train of thought. "I have to do what I think is best for the situation at hand, I always have—and you know that, son. Trust me to say, that if I'm not giving you the full picture, I'm doing it because I judge it to be the right choice."

He stared his father down resolutely, but Luke stared back just as hard. His son was hard-headed that was no lie.

Luke, however, had been exercising the art of stubbornness long before Ben was born, and he was not one to back down so easily. He could not be Jedi Grand Master if he were to collapse under the slightest pressure. He'd already done that once already with Ben—and look where it had landed the boy. No, this time Luke would have to stand firm.

"Ben…" He began.

Ben sighed. "Fine, Dad. You win."

Luke's jaw dropped at Ben's willing resignation.

"I win?" He echoed. "Just like that?" Luke frowned. "What's going on here, Ben? It's not like you to give up so easy."

"No, it's not." Ben admitted. "Don't mistake my giving up as entirely giving in, Dad. I want to go with you—but I can't in my state. This wound on my stomach hurts like hell...I have to be hooked up to this pain drip just to dull it. I'd be stupid not to recognize that I'd be useless to you if I insisted on going."

His father gave a concerned look. "You're in pain?"

Ben shrugged. "Only when the meds stop working. Not so much when I'm in a drugged haze, that's the only time I seem to escape it."

Luke clenched his eyes shut and drew in a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry, son." He apologized. "I'm so sorry…"

He looked aghast. The thought that his boy was laid up in a medward bed with that wound in his stomach and was constantly being drugged to shut out the pain tore at his heart.

"Dad, don't!"

"But.."

"Dad, no."

Tears had welled up in Luke's eyes. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"It'll be all right. I'm going to be okay. All right?" Ben gripped his father's hand. "All right?"

Luke nodded. "All right." He responded hoarsely. "If you're sure."

"I am." Ben assured him gruffly.

"All right." Luke smiled and slid off the bed. He stared at the youth. "I won't be gone long. A week at maximum."

"I know."

"If you have any need."

"Dad."

"Right." His breathing was anxious. "I know in my mind that you're all right, and that you have the best of care here. But I'm still very nervous. If anything happened to you…"

"Dad…"

"Right."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Look, I'll be fine. You said it yourself; I'm in the best of care. So go do what you have to do." He reached out to pat his father's arm. "You wouldn't be my dad if you didn't go—and if there's anything to this girl's premonition I think you need to check it out."

"Okay." Luke backed up. "I'm going to go then. I've got to go meet with Kol."

"Master Skywalker?" Ben said with a raised eyebrow.

Luke scowled. "Yes, Master Skywalker. I know it's not easy to accept, but I don't sense any deception. I trust him."

"So you believe he's your great-grandson?"

"And your grandson." Luke countered.

Ben made a face.

"I know it's not easy to swallow, but that is the true fact."

"Grandson..." Ben breathed. "It's…so surreal. I mean, I don't even have a girlfriend. Not anymore anyway." He smiled sadly. "Aw, forget it. Doesn't matter now, right?" He stared into his father's eyes. "You get going. I'll be fine; I have a lot of healing to do right? I'll just…heal."

"All right. Remember if you need anything, these people are here to help you."

"I'll help too." A voice spoke from behind.

Luke turned and spotted Cade lurking in the doorway.

"Cade."

The youth shuffled forward.

"If you don't mind that is." He murmured, casting a look toward Ben.

"No, no." Luke shook his head then smiled. "That would be perfect."

Ben eyed the other boy curiously.

"Ah, Ben..." He ushered the boy forward. "This is Cade, Kol's son."

"Son?" Ben repeated, still eyeing him. "Then that would make you…my great-grandson." Even though he had said them, the words still sounded strange to his mouth.

"Yeah," Cade shrugged. "I guess so."

"I guess you're better than talking to myself."

Cade's jaw-dropped.

"He didn't mean anything by that." Luke assured, feeling Cade's surprise. "Trust me, he's happy to have someone to talk to."

"Dad's right. I'll go barvy if all I do is lie here in this bed." Ben confirmed. "Besides, you look like you could tell me a few things about this place. Everyone else wants to keep me here like some hot house plant."

Cade said, "I can do that."

Ben grinned wide. "Great."

"When I can. I have….classes during the day from sunrise to late afternoon."

"Right. You're a…apprentice?"

"Yes, but Master Sazen says I'm doing remarkably well."

"That's good."

"Well, I'd like to keep you company tonight, but I have to go."

"I understand. Maybe tomorrow."

"Yeah, that'd be bombin'."

Ben raised an eyebrow.

"I think it's similar to astral." Luke informed.

"Oh, yeah…astral." Ben agreed.

Cade nodded back briskly. "Well, I'd better go." He said then disappeared through the doorway.

Ben watched his father. "You've got to go too, right?"

Luke looked back. "Yes," He walked forward and leaned over. "But I'll be back."

"I know."

Luke nodded then kissed his son on the forehead. Ben scrunched it, seeming uncomfortable with his father's open display of affection.

"Sorry, I forget you're a teenager sometimes. Forgive a sentimental old man."

Ben rolled his eyes.

Luke shook his head ruefully, "Insolent child. I really should box your ears, but I think you've taken enough abuse for awhile."

"Yeah, yeah. Now, quit stalling and go." He made a flick of his hand.

"I am, I've got to get some stuff together." Luke squeezed Ben's hand. "Don't give the staff any trouble.

"I won't. Go."

"I'm out." Luke responded and left.

**.**

**.**

Luke made it to the room just as Kol was arriving from the opposite end of the corridor.

"Ready?" Kol asked, meeting Luke in front of his door.

"Ready. I've informed Ben that I'm leaving, your boy Cade is going to keep him company when he can, so Ben doesn't completely go stir crazy."

"Good." Kol keyed the entry.

Luke stepped through the door. "I'll just go get my lightsaber."

"You'll find a spare change of clothes in your drawer." Kol informed him. "And a bag for travel with necessary items."

Luke turned back, a question on his lips.

"I had your things laundered."

"Thank you." He walked into the anteroom, Kol following him. The two split around the table, going into their respective rooms.

Luke gathered the necessary items, attaching his lightsaber to his belt before meeting Kol. The man had a gunny sack tossed over his shoulder.

"Let's be going shall we?"

"Yeah."

**.**

**.**

"Here she is…" Kol announced. "The_ Roundabout_."

Luke gaped. "That's…."

"Impossible?" he turned to look at Luke. "Not if you have the schematics. What you're looking at is a replica of the _Jade Sabre._."

"It's remarkable" Luke swallowed a lump in his throat.

He never thought he'd see it after all these years, the ship that had been destroyed so long ago in the Yuuzhan Vong War. A wedding present to his wife, Mara.

_Jade Sabre_.

As much as the _Jade Shadow _meant to him, because it was _her_ ship; it was not the _Sabre. _

"Go ahead." Kol urged.

Luke nodded. He approached the ship and ran a hand over her exterior, marveling at the feel. It had a different feel, but it was like the _Sabre_ had been brought back from the scrap-pile.

"It's an exact replica…down to the last nut and bolt."

Luke watched as the ramp lowered.

"Of course, I've added a few things."

Kol tucked the remote back and made a go ahead gesture. "Get on board."

"Thank you." He murmured and started up the boarding ramp.

Entering behind him, Kol said, "I suspect you know where the cabins are. Yours is on the right all the way to the back."

"I'll just go put this away then."

"I'll start her up while you do that." Kol responded and headed toward the cockpit.

Luke headed toward the cabins, navigating expertly past the galley and lounge area. He could feel the past come flooding back to him. He remembered Mara touring the ship for the first time; excitement and wonder in her eyes and voice.

He located the room on the right and entered in, a certain familiarity washed over him as he stepped into it, surveying his surroundings. The place was pristine yet homey. The ship was obviously well cared for.

Luke set his bag on the bed.

This was his and Mara's quarters when they'd traveled aboard the _Sabre_ during the Yuuzhan Vong War-well, not the exact quarters but a precise replica. The nostalgia overwhelmed him and the images flooded back. He remembered his wife lying on a bed similar to the one that was before him. A bout of nausea had over taken her and she had gone to lay down; her belly large with child.

She had been miserable, lamenting how this late in the pregnancy she was still getting sick.

He would then sit on the bed next to her and rub her back, brush the hair out of her face, and whisper how everything was going to be fine.

Whereafter, she would tell him straight where he could go and where he could take his false empathy.

"Mara..." He whispered brokenly.

"LUKE!" Kol's voice called back. "Are you coming back?"

Luke was broken out of his reverie. He quickly stowed his bag away in the closet and made his way back to the cockpit. He took his seat and strapped himself in.

Had Kol known? He wondered.

"I'm sorry." Kol apologized, seeing the look on his great-grandsire's face.

"It's all right. It feels good strangely as much as it pains me."

Kol studied him awhile longer.

"Don't worry about me." Luke assured. "I'm ready."

"Kol nodded and flicked a button. "Control, this is _Roundabout _ready to lift off."

_"Roundabout acknowledged. Have a safe trip, Master Skywalker."_

"Thank you, Control."

Kol clicked off and started to pull back on the yoke. The _Roundabout _lifted off the ground and soon they had cleared the Academy hanger. Luke leaned back intent to relax until they hit the planets' atmosphere.

"We should make Coruscant in two days time. Just relax." Kol said.

"I intend to."

**.**

Once the _Roundabout _had broken into the stratosphere, Kol made the jump to lightspeed and put the ship on autopilot.

"Why did you do it?" Luke asked suddenly.

Kol turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"Rebuild Mara's ship. What possessed you to?" Luke was trying to keep the pain from entering his voice.

His descendant sighed heavily.

"It does bother you." He stated matter-of factly. "I had the _Sabre's _reconstructed to...honor my great-grandmother. You see, Great-Grandfather, I respect Mara Jade Skywalker a great deal-just as much as I respect you. I always have.

"In fact, I have always taken pride in my family. In our accomplishments, in who we are. My family's legacy is important to me; one I'm passing on to my own son. I want him to understand and never disregard where he comes from, to always be proud of his lineage. Force knows I've hammered family lore and history into his skull." His eyes met Luke's resolutely.

"I will always be proud of who I am, Great-Grandfather. I am proud to be a Skywalker."

**.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Before reading this chapter I want you to know that I revamped chapter 9 to contain some different information. In the revamped chapter, the Ossus Project had been going on for awhile. As such, this chapter will reflect that change. **

**Other than that, please enjoy!**

**.**

**Chapter 12**

**.**

It was their second day and they had retreated to opposite ends of the ship. Kol was relaxing in his cabin, recording a memo to send back to Ossus when a knock came at the door.

"It's open…" He murmured and shut off the device.

Luke wandered in and looked around, taking in the surrounding; an overwhelming feeling of nostalgia coming over him.

"Something wrong, Luke?"

"Just wanted to see if you wanted something to eat? I'm a bit hungry myself, so I decided to whip something up."

"That sounds good." Kol murmured, sitting up. When the older man idled in the doorway, Kol sighed . "Luke, please come in. Sit."

"I'm fine, Kol."

"No," His descendant denied. "You're not. Something is bothering you, I can tell."

"I suppose it's….the ship; still." He sighed, sitting down. "It's kind of ridiculous….She's been gone for four years now."

"It doesn't matter how long. She was your wife, Great-Grandfather. I don't claim to know what you're going through. I can't even imagine your pain." He set the datapad aside. "If I were to have lost my wife…" He shook his head, smiling sadly. "I assume I'd be feeling similarly to how you are."

Luke looked at him piercingly, noting the forlorn tone in the younger man's voice.

He said, "Maybe not…but I have this strange feeling, you are familiar with it to some extent. Aren't you?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Kol brushed it aside.

Luke frowned.

"Don't lie to me, Kol. Most importantly, don't lie to yourself."

Kol looked back. _Leave it be, please._ His look said.

"Very well," Luke relented. "I won't push it any farther, but, Kol…"

His great-grandson looked him in the eye.

"…If you ever want to talk about it. I am here." He got up. "I'll go fixed that food now."

"Luke!" Kol called getting up, feeling utterly horrible. "I want you to understand, it has nothing to do with you. What I mean is, you're not at fault. It's my own problem to deal with." He put a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Please don't take it the wrong way."

Luke turned, smiling. "No, it was pushy of me. Mara always use to say I was too pushy for my everyone else's good." He gave a small laugh. "Not excluding my own. I suppose that's why it took us so long to come around to one another; among other things."

"You really did love her, didn't you?"

With misty eyes, Luke said, "I still do."

**.**

Luke and Kol met later that day to discuss the matter at hand, the one they hadn't talked about since they'd left.

"That child's words trouble you, don't they?" Kol asked.

"A bit," Luke admitted. "I'd be lying if I said it didn't." He took a breath. "I know none of us have our future guaranteed to us—and I'm…not afraid…" He let the unspoken words trail off.

"I understand."

"No, I'm afraid you don't. You see, my life is nothing in the grand scheme of things." He paused. "I do not fear for my own life, as much as I fear for my son's. At this moment, ensuring his safe return is what matters most to me,and if these child's words have any effect on me, then they have an effect on _him_—and I can't let that happen. I must take her words into consideration for Ben's sake."

Kol smiled slowly.

"What?"

Kol replied, "Well, I was just wagering that you love Ben as much as I love my own son."

"Then you know what it's like to have this need to protect him."

Kol was silent.

"Kol?"

"Just take caution, Great-Grandfather." Kol cautioned. "I understand your need and desire to protect Ben. I'm a father myself, but you know how feelings can manipulate you."

Luke replied, "I'm well aware of what guiding your actions by your feelings does." His voice was tad rigid. "I made that mistake with Lumiya, I won't make it again, I assure you, Kol."

"Forgive me. I just don't want to see you make a mistake. We have to think of this level-headedly."

"No forgiveness is needed. You said what needed to be said and you were correct." He picked up his glass and took a sip. "Now, the question is what to do about her words. They're vague, but I can't bring it upon myself to dismiss them completely. Her words cannot only affect the course of my future but others."

Kol raised his brows.

"Yes, that is something to consider." He leaned back. "You know, I've been contemplating why the Force brought you here. Could it have been for this reason, I wonder."

"That's a possibility." Luke admitted, nodding sagely. "If so, taking that girl's words into context, then something might possibly happen; something we're unaware of."

Kol nodded. "Something dark perhaps?"

"Maybe. When is it ever not dark?"

The younger Skywalker chuckled. "You may have a point. " Kol got up. "But what are we overlooking…"

"I don't know, but we _will_ find out."

Silence fell between them; each seeming to be drawn in on themselves.

Kol finally spoke, "For what it's worth. I _do_ understand your need to protect your son. Because I understand failure as well."

"Failure?" His voice rose questioningly.

"Yes, I failed... my wife…"

This revelation astounded Luke, but he knew it shouldn't have. "I did wonder where his mother was." Luke said slowly.

"Not here."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Kol said dismissively. "She's not dead, my friend. She's alive, just not with us."

"Oh." Luke hesitated.

"Go ahead." Kol said. "I don't mind you asking me where she is." He paused. "My wife walked out on me ten years ago. She believed she couldn't be a fit mother for Cade because of who he was. She doubted any normal woman as herself could take care of a Force-sensitive."

"She wasn't Force-sensitive then."

"No. I'd met her during a mission we worked on together. You should have seen us back then; we were like oil and water. Frankly, we probably still are. But there was something about her that drew me to her; we were handed a dangerous lot, but we survived and it changed us.

"She was a stubborn woman; didn't pretty much care for me in the beginning. She was pretty strait laced, was all about getting the job done. I won't say I was naive but I did see things different from her. But I was still too young to deal with her at that period in time; I'd never met a woman like her. Maybe it was because of her background, maybe it was because of my nature, but I was more prone to losing my temper back then.

"Given her attitude back then, it's no wonder I put up with her for as long as I did. Or she put up with me as long as she did. In the end, I suppose it was a weird chance of fate that brought us together. After the mission, I married her—crazy as it sounds."

"Not too crazy," Luke amended with a smile. "It's funny. You and this woman, it sounds a lot like my Mara and I."

"You could say that."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you." He got up and retreated to his cabin then came back a few seconds later with a locket in hand. Kol laid it on the table and carefully opened it; a holo sparing to life. "This is my wife." It revealed a blonde woman with short hair and green eyes. She had a boy cradled in her arms. "Her name is Morrigan Corde and that's Cade of course."

"Is?"

"We never got the marriage annulled or got divorced. She just walked about one day, left me to take care of Cade and never looked back. She blamed on her inability to take care of Skywalker child, I blame it on her unwillingness to fully commit to family. You see…" Kol closed the locket. "When I met my wife, she was an agent of the Galactic Empire; an intelligence agent to be more precise."

"Empire?" Luke breathed.

"Yes. My wife was devout to the Galactic Empire, and she still is to this day. You see, when I said I blame it on her unwillingness to commit to family, I meant that her pride as an Imperial agent always seemed to take priority over all else. Even our son. Morrigan wanted to climb the military ranks, become someone more than just a field agent. I suppose in the end, despite the fact that she loved me, her need to succeed in the Empire took precedence over being my wife and Cade's mother."

Luke didn't say anything for a moment, awed and stunned by the revelation.

"Does Cade know this?" Luke asked, recovering.

"No," Kol denied brusquely. "And he never will. I told Cade his mother died when he was a baby."

Kol's words hit Luke like a sledge hammer. He shook his head, not able to disguise the horror that entered his voice at that moment. "I don't understand…"

He shrugged his shoulder. "What was my alternative: letting my son know his mother abandoned him when he was still child. How could I have told him that? That his mother didn't care for him enough to try and raise him." Hurt was plain in Kol's speech and on his face. "She didn't even say goodbye to him. He was asleep and she didn't even go see if before she vanished from his life.

"In a lot of ways, I blame myself. Perhaps if I'd gotten him from his crib and brought him to her, she would have stayed. It was only because she didn't see him, that it gave her the resolve to leave."

"Doesn't that prove she did love him though?" Luke said. "If it was difficult for her..."

"I know she loved him, Luke. I don't deny that, but she still left him—and me—he wouldn't have understood. I can't tell him now…it's gone on far too long."

"Does he ask about her?"

"Not too often. I don't think it hurts him, maybe because he never really knew her." Kol sighed. "He's got nothing to anchor his memories.  
At Luke's glance he said, "I did what I thought was right; what would spare my son from emotional destruction. So, please don't lecture me."

"I won't."

Kol turned his eyes downward.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"No, it was none of my business."

"I made it yours the moment I told you." Kol leaned back. "If we're to face whatever is out there, we need to have trust in each other."

"Agreed."

Kol nodded. "Well, I'll go check our course." He said and headed for the cockpit, drink in hand.

Luke watched the other man leave; his heart aching at the thought of his own son. How lost Ben was without his mother's guidance all these years. He would have done anything to give Ben his mother back, but Kol had denied Cade his from the very start.

No, he couldn't hold this against Kol. Luke could never presume to walk in Kol's shoes anymore than Kol could walk in his. To presume such would be arrogant, and Luke was not that.

After all, how could he judge the other man when the choices he'd made in his life weren't perfect either? Kol had made the choice that he had thought was correct. Would he have done any different if the same happened between him and Mara and it was Ben's heart that was at stake.

He didn't know.

What he did know, was that Kol had trusted him with that information—information he doubted many knew—and Luke would not let that trust be taken lightly.

**.**

**.**

Krayt walked through the substructure of his palace on Korriban. He pondered what measures to take against the one factor he had not foreseen the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Luke Skywalker.

And why did Skywalker's presence rankle him so, well the explanation was very simple.

You see, contrary to most popular belief, Luke had not lived through his encounter with Abeloth that day. He had died, leaving the Order without its beloved Grand Master and a son without the last parent he'd had.

Surprisingly, the youth did not crumble like Krayt thought he would have. He thought surely Ben Skywalker would self-destruct the way all Skywalkers tended to—but he had not.

And that had infuriated Krayt. He had felt the boy's clear anguish and despair; had felt his heart crack. The youth had quickly assumed a more prominent role in the Jedi Order, his cousin after becoming a Jedi Master had backed him. His father's death had changed him just as his mother's had, having the boy grow even older than he had been.

He had hoped to manipulate the boy, to restart the destruction that pathetic Darth Caedus had started years ago. Ben Skywalker, though, had only become stronger not weaker as Krayt had first assumed.

But the Order was a different story all together. The destruction of Coruscant earned the Jedi exile from the planet and anti-Jedi sentiment in the citizenry's eyes. Without their Jedi Grand Master to vouch for the Order, the lone person who was the most trust-worthy in public eyes, the Jedi's path to recovery had been long and shaky. The Jedi Order was chipped away bit by bit; even with key figure like Wynn Dorvan vouching for them.

He doubted even Kol Skywalker knew the whole truth or else that pompous Jedi wouldn't think so much of the _Great Luke Skywalker_.

"A constant thorn in my side," He muttered, clenching his fist. In subverting the death that would befall him at the end of the battle between the Jedi and the Lost Tribe, Skywalker had inserted himself into the middle of Krayt's operation!

"Master?" Darth Talon approached carefully. "Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing's wrong."

"You are thinking about that Jedi again." She guessed.

"Perceptive, Darth Talon."

"No, Master, it was quite obvious." She walked around to face him. "Why do you let some old Jedi worry you so?"

"HE DOES NOT WORRY ME!" He roared. "Do not presume to know my thoughts, Talon!"

"Of course not, Lord Krayt," She simpered huskily. "You are all powerful, no Jedi—Grand Master or otherwise—stands a chance against you."

Krayt leered. "Your conniving nature is becoming, Talon, but I would hold your tongue in the future. Or I will have it held for you." He pushed passed the Twi'lek, nearly knocking her over. "Back to your post!"

"Yes, my Lord." Talon purred.

**.**

.

Maladi surveyed the Vong-infested planet with pleasure. It had gone just according to her Master's plan. Oh, how pleased he would be at her success!

"Does it please you?" Zenoc Quan, the Yuuzhan Vong shaper hissed.

"Very much so." She said, turning and flashing him her teeth. "You have done well, Zenoc Quah. I'll be sure to inform my master of your continued usefulness. I'm sure you'll be…rewarded."

"I am grateful." He acknowledged, bowing his head. "But I would have done so without much reward. _My_ reward is regaining the pride of my people which your One Sith Order has made possible." He cackled. "I cannot wait to see the look on that _Jeedai's_ face when he sees how miserably his little endeavor has failed.

"Have you encountered _her_ recently?"

He knew who she was referring to—the traitor who had aided the _Jeedai _to reform the worlds, who collaborated with the _Jeedai_ Skywalker to form the Ossus Project. "The traitor?" He said dismissively. "I have seen no sign of her as of recently. She and her _Jeedai _consort of hers do not visit frequently. They have left this planet to its own devices, under the assumption that their plan has continued to prosper."

Maladi took note of the way he sneered the word Jedi and even more closely how he seemed to spit out the name, Skywalker. She also noted his use of the word consort. It could be taken many ways; the most popular being companion or spouse. Yet, the way Zenoc Quah stressed the word; it was far more obvious he was leaning toward _spouse_. She figured it was his way to verbally degrade both Nei Rin and the Jedi that had cost his people everything one hundred years ago.

He had said so much years ago when she'd first pointed it out.

_"That Jeedai of hers is nothing but a filthy human and the fallen Shaper, Nei Rin is nothing but a traitor to her race; nothing more than a common whore who prostitutes her service to that _ _Jeedai." He had declared. "I shall not see our people's techniques fall into the hands of those cursed Jeedai!" _

It was quite petty really. Though as long as the Yuuzhan Vong's pettiness worked to the One Sith's advantage, she paid it no mind.

Maladi turned back to him. "Very good then. Continue with your work, Zenoc Quah. I shall be calling on you within a year, and then we can put our plan to retake this galaxy—and cement the Jedi's disgrace once and for all."-

Zenoc bowed. "I look forward to it."

Maladi took one last look at the planet before stepping on board her ship once more. She stepped into the pilot's area and turned to her companion.

"I hope you found something to amuse yourself."

Darth Nihl turned to her. "Not really." He wrinkled his nose. "Do you really entrust that little rodent?"

"The Master trusts him, that's all we need to be reassured."

"Yet, we are about to go against the Master's wishes." He pointed out.

"I care for only that I see with my own eyes." Maladi replied, her lips curling. "So, we will go to _see_ if this elusive and famed Jedi really exists…"

"And?" Nihl smiled cruelly.

"We shall see he causes Lord Krayt no trouble." She slipped into the pilot's chair. "Now, let's get off this planet. It makes my skin crawl."

**.**

**.**

Ben Skywalker eyed the woman as she hovered over the tray. She'd been seeing to him frequently, often accompanied by Cade and a little girl named Adelle. Cade and the girl weren't here this time. It was just him and Shion.

She had just finish, changing his bandages and was now checking his vitals.

"All looks good." She reported.

"Great, now when can I get out of this bed?"

Shion shook her head. "Not so fast. You're still recuperating."

"But I've been doing that for four days haven't I?" Ben pointed out. "Dad would already be up and about, so dunk me in bacta and let's get me moving."

She eyed him curiously. "I'll have to talk to Master Staad about that. I don't have enough clearance to authorize a bacta dip."

Ben heaved a sigh of frustration.

"I know this is hard, but you have to heal." She said, coming around from the opposite side of the bed. "I have strict orders from Master Staad himself—not to mention your father—that under no circumstances am I to let you talk me into anything that would put your life in danger."

Ben tried a different tactic. "Then let me talk to Master Staad: you know, plead my case."

"I shall get Master Staad, after that it's all out of my hands."

Shion left and came back with Staad two minutes later.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" The Mon Cal healer asked.

"I want to get out of this bed. I'm tired of laying here."

"Do you now?" He sounded amused.

"Yes." Ben replied tersely. "It totally bites. I'm going to go barvy if I stay here."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Like I told Shion. Get me some bacta and dunk me in it. I should be good."

"You've re-opened your wound already. I don't advise it."

"Bacta was meant to heal wounds." He responded then pulled up his hospital down. "See, no blood, just puss."

Staad turned to Shion. "What is your diagnosis?"

"It's true what he says, there is no more blood forthcoming. The menial methods of healing seemed to be slowing down his progress. A bacta dip might speed up the process and get Ben ambulatory quicker." She added, "He'd be less likely to re injure himself if we schedule a bacta dip."

Staad nodded and turned back toward Ben. "Very well, young Skywalker. I'm going to authorize a bacta dip. Though I have to warn you, it isn't pleasant. The taste of bacta is rather foul.

Ben chuckled.

The two beings looked at each other.

"Sorry." Ben stifled his laughter. "I didn't mean to laugh. You just reminded me of something my dad use to say."

They looked at him expectantly.

"See back in the day—oh, heck even now—my dad was known as King of the Bacta. He used to say, "If bacta tastes foul, then don't taste it."

Blank looks.

"Yeah, it wasn't funny to me either." Ben said, grinning. "Dad always did have a weird sense of humor. Then again, with as many blows he's taken, I'm surprised he functions at all."

At the continue black looks.

"What?"

He could see Shion was trying to suppress her laughter.

Staad came out of his reverie. "Yes, well." He shot Shion a chastising glance. "Schedule a bacta dip for Jedi Skywalker, Ms. Matavia. I'm personally assigning you to his care. See that he doesn't do anything to destroy the progress."

Shion bowed, watching as Master Staad retreated from the room. She turned back to Ben .

"Well, you heard, Master Staad. Let's get you dipped—and no funny business."

"Of course not." Ben said with a smile. "What do you think I am, a moron?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't fully decided."

"Ouch, lady. Harsh."

**.**

**The development with Luke (what Krayt revealed) was a sudden development I thought of yesterday while typing. Hope it didn't distress anyone too much. Well..review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here it is, the long awaited chapter to Darkness! Enjoy!**

.

"We'll be coming out of hyperspace soon." Kol announced, glancing sideways at Luke. "Should be at the Temple by sundown."

The Temple. It was only two months ago, but it seemed forever since he was banished from Coruscant; now, in an odd strike of luck, he was able to return. He wondered how much Coruscant would have changed, if the Temple itself would have changed. The Academy on Ossus hadn't.

"How will we get in?"

"Secret passageways of course, Great-Grandfather."

Luke nodded.

"Though we could walk through the front door."

"I thought we were trying to hide my presence."

"Yes, I don't want the whole Order knowing, but no one at the Academy seems to have recognized your face. I think it will be the same on Coruscant."

"Why is that?" Luke asked curiously.

"I suspect it has to do with you being believed dead for so many years." Kol said, his mood jovial. "It probably also has to do with your image being not too openly publicized. Stories were often passed down of you, and your notary persistence to stay out of holo-photographers limelight was included among them. It's the reason that we don't have many holos of you—and that's the reason we tell the students when they ask. Most of the ones we do have are of you in your younger years. As you became older you seemed to have had a pension for avoiding the holo reporters by then."

"Now you tell me."

"Yes, it slipped my mind." He paused. "I still think its best we don't go broadcasting your existence, but I don't think it'll be that dangerous to have you walk through the front door."

"All right." He nodded.

Kol watched Luke carefully. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

**.**

**.**

The _Roundabout_ entered a lower level hangar of the Jedi Temple. Kol brought her down gently to touch the floor.

"There we go; perfect landing as usual."

"So I'm going through the front door, eh, Kol?"

"Well, the hangar." He gestured dismissively, powering down the ship. "Same difference—a mere technicality."

"From a certain point of view, hm?"

"Exactly." Kol unstrapped himself and disengaged the boarding ramp's seal. "Leave your things here for now; we'll head straight for the Council chambers."

Luke followed his descendant out of the ship and into the hangar. Again, it was just as he remembered it; almost as if he had never really left. He took a deep breath, looking around, watching people milling. One thing he spotted was missing: StealthXs.

"No StealthXs?" He asked.

"Decommissioned; the Senate felt later on that the use of StealthX was unnecessary for the Jedi, despite the Council's protests. I assume they felt threatened by us having such a starfighter."

Luke shook his head. "What happened?"

"I cannot say; let's just say that things did not go as planned."

Luke had an urge to press the issue, but had a feeling that Kol would not be any more forthcoming than when he first asked. Instead he remained silent. They took the turbo lift up to the main level then took another to Jedi Council level.

"Are you sure they'll be there?"

"Positive. I told them we'd be there shortly after we came out of hyperspace." He frowned, examining Luke. "Are you all right?"

"I'm good."

"Sure?"

A glint appeared in Luke's eye. "Positive."

Luke and Kol stepped out of the turbo lift and approached the door to the Council chamber. Kol could feel his great-grandsire's spirit lifting; this excited feeling thrumming through him.

"I thought I'd never be able to return," he whispered. "I didn't want to ever leave this place you know."

"You did what you thought was best for the Order at the time, Great-Grandfather."

"It was either that or let Daala persecute Kyp. I had to do it; I had to let myself be made an example of so the rest of the Order didn't have to pay for my foolishness." He took a breath. "Besides, I needed to know why Jacen did what he did. Why he thought the murder of my wife was justified."

"I know," Kol looked ahead. "That will have to wait though."

"Yes," Luke agreed. "More is at stake now than what's in the past. Let's continue."

Kol nodded and pressed into the room, pushing through the Council room entrance way Seated in the large Council chamber were the three beings which Luke had met previously via holo-transmission.

"Maste Saa, Master K'Krukh, Master Qua, allow me to reintroduce you to my esteemed Great-Grandfather, Luke Skywalker."

Luke stifled the urge to roll his eyes at this.

Luke bowed his head low. "It's a pleasure once again."

"Please," Master Saa advised. "Be seated."

"Thank you."

Luke took a seat across the room from them nearest to the door. Kol, instead of taking a seat with the other Masters like Luke assumed, took a seat next to him.

"Now, K'Kruhk started, his large snout snuffling. "Where do we begin?"

"That is the question, isn't it?" Kol murmured. "We could talk about how we're going to get him back?"

"But can you?" Luke responded.

"What?" came the response from the four other Masters.

"Can you return me to my time? We're not sure what brought me here…other than my desire not have my son die. Anyway, that's not the most important thing at the moment. My son is not in danger anymore. But I fear this era is…"

"What do you mean, Grand Master?" The Neti Master inquired.

"I mean, I fear there's something great that's coming to...possibly destroy me. I know it sounds a bit far-fetched but with my track record all these decades, I wouldn't put it passed fate to try me. It will come, I feel it. I don't know if my presence here is responsible for the danger about to befall or I am merely a victim of circumstance, but I fear it will come regardless…"

"From whence do you draw your fears?" Master Qua asked. "I sense there is more behind your words."

"I draw my fear from the words of a young initiate….It is true she is but a child, but I see within her the truth….she foreshadowed my possible fate in this era."

"And you believe this child."

"I believe her powers of foresight are genuine, yes, and not to be so easily to be dismissed." He took a breath. "I know it seems small, but I feel this great urgency in her words and cannot dismiss them."

K'Kruhk snorted, "Yes, it is a grave matter to put one's belief in." He focused on Luke. "You believe this child is gifted with Force-visions?"

"I do, Master K'Kruhk. Maybe, not in the way others might perceive them, but I do feel she has a talent."

"You have no further indication what it might be more precisely?"

"No, I'm sorry." Luke apologized.

The room fell silent, the Masters contemplating all this. Luke interlaced his fingers and bowed his jhead, intent on meditating for a moment. Of course they were skeptical, even the child's vision sounded strange to his ears….but inwardly he felt there was more to Adelle than met the eye.

"What will you do now?" Master Saa asked.

"I'm not sure. My first decision would be to return to Ossus to where my son is convalescing." He paused. "At least that's what I want, but at this moment if I go back to Ossus I could possibly be putting him in danger. I can't have Ben drawn into what might be in the middle of a battle when he is still greatly injured. I will not."

Master Qua tilted her head. "You must do what you feel is right, Grand Master."

**.**

"Luke….Great-Grandfather, what is wrong?" Kol asked.

"Am I making the right choice by keeping my distance from my son—or will he feel I abandoned him. I could be trying to protect him, but what if I bring trouble _here_ to the Temple..."

"And what if the sky turns blood red and we die tomorrow." Kol countered. "The galaxy is full of what-ifs, Great-Grandfather; the important thing is we must not let those what-ifs blind us, because one might hold the truth."

Luke laughed lightly.

"Something funny?"

"No, not really. It just reminds me of something I once told my wife when she first found out she was pregnant with Ben. I said something similar to her when she feared for his life."

"Ah, yes. She suffered from the comb spores then, yes?"

"Yes." He smiled. "Mara was always so strong, but I could feel her genuine fear when she thought of a child of ours becoming harmed by her disease. I had always known she'd make a great mother—but that moment only intensified my feelings about it. But I'm getting off topic," He looked to Kol. "You're correct. I'm using what-ifs to rush into rash decisions. I mustn't let that happen; I think we should stay here a few days and I'll meditate on it."

"If you feel that is the best course of action."

"I do."

"Then we'll stay."

"What about Nat?"

"Nat… I suppose I should contact him, tell him we'll be here for a bit. Perhaps he'll join us."

Luke regarded Kol. "You don't have much faith in that happening, do you?"

Kol looked around. "Come, I'll explain back at the _Roundabout_."

**.**

Upon entering the starship, Kol gestured for Luke to have a seat in the lounge area. "Please, sit."

Luke did so.

"Before I start, can I get you anything?"

"I'm good." Luke assured.

Kol sighed. "Very well then," He took a seat across from his great-grandfather. "I suppose I should explain the meaning behind what I said earlier. You see, Luke, the relationship my elder brother and I have is stable, but still at times very uncertain. His leaving the Order always left a sour taste in my mouth and forever a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. It made me sick to see him leave over something so trivial; over me. He was a good Jedi Master, but unfortunately it wasn't enough for him to be good. He never saw himself as I did. "

"So I've heard." Luke murmured.

"Then Nat told you."

Luke nodded.

"Nat always saw himself as my inferior—something that I hated because he was my older brother; I looked up to him. But I learned long ago, that sometimes even if it hurts me, I can't interfere. I must let him do what he thinks is best for him. I realized that if I were to push my wants on him, he would be unhappy—and that's something I didn't want. It is his choice, his life, and I cannot live it for him. "

"Yes, I suppose that is so." Luke said agreeably.

"Luke…"

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know, that whatever decision you make. I will support it."

The older man's eyes radiated kindness. "Thank you, Kol."

"My pleasure, Great-Grandfather."

**.**

**.**

"Stay still." Shion demanded strictly.

Ben muttered, "It's hard to remain still when you're bored out of your skull."

"Well, you'll just have to deal with it. You are injured and you're to lie down and rest."

"I'm sick of rest." Ben growled. "I've been resting for forever."

"It's only been four days," She corrected. "Quit being so dramatic!"

"I'm not dramatic, I'm irritated." The youth sighed and flopped back. "You think I want to be here in this stupid bed. I don't. You know the sad thing is, this is all my own fault." He covered his eyes. "Stupid, so stupid."

Shion stopped at this. "Why do you say that?"

"Ignore that." Ben muttered, waving his hand. "It's nothing."

"Oh, no you don't. You said it, so it must be important." She patted the bed. "Turn around and tell me what's on your mind."

"Why do you care?"

"Well, I could be cleaning out your puke bin, but I decided to take care of you instead. I do it because I care—and not just because it's my job. I care if you pull out your stitches, if you're in pain." She stated, hands on her hips. "You sort of get attached to patients after you take care of them for awhile—I shouldn't but I do. So deal with the fact I care and tell me what's wrong!"

Ben turned his eyes to face her. "You're sure?"

"Positive." Her face softened as she sat down. "Now, tell me what you meant."

He sighed heavily, nodding. "I met this girl. Her name is Vestara Khai. I thought we had something…between us. I really liked her a lot." Ben scoffed. "Turns out it wasn't meant to be."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she's a Sith; Sith can't be trusted. I trusted her and she betrayed me. I'm in this bed because I was dumb enough to trust her. In the end, Dad was right I'm such an idiot!"

"Ben, you're not an idiot."

"You don't know this girl like I do. She's manipulative."

"There must've been something about her that made you trust her. I don't believe you were that blind; something must've made you think that way."

"I don't know. Maybe she was the only girl to notice me ever, and that I actually noticed back. During my time at the Temple, I trained a lot, girls were there, but they were an afterthought mostly."

"So, you mean to tell me you never truly notice any of the females at the Temple?" Shion's voice was filled with disbelief.

"I noticed them. I talked to them, but none of them really…."

"Caught your fancy?"

He raised a brow. "Yeah, that. Then she showed up, and she was smart and beautiful and my age. She also had a quick wit; I'd never met someone who sparred with me on verbal level that way. I guess it charmed me."

"It's more than that, isn't it though? Something beyond your words."

Ben laughed. "What are you psychic?"

"No, but I am a woman; female intuition and all, as cliché as that sounds." She cocked her head. "Tell me, I won't judge you."

He smiled sourly. "You're right, there is more to it than that. It's just she reminded me of my mom in a way. Vestara had a lot the qualities my mom had; a lot of the qualities I liked and some of the qualities I inherited." He shrugged. "Maybe that's why it was so easy to talk to her. I know it sounds weird."

"Not so weird." Shion said. "It's often an occurrence. Sometimes you gravitate toward people who were the role models in your life."

"Always?"

"Not always, but it happens sometimes." At the look on his face, she said, "You really did love her, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Stupidly."

"It's not stupid to love someone." She countered.

"It is if you love a Sith; someone whose been raised that way all her life. I should have known she couldn't be changed. I guess I thought I could help her…like I helped Tahiri. Like Dad helped Mom." He sat up, drawing one knee up gingerly. "I wanted to believe she wasn't all bad like my dad led me to believe."

"Somehow I feel this has put a strain on your relationship."

"Not really. Well, maybe. He kept saying that she was a Sith and was only trying to manipulate me. He's got this opinion no Sith can be trusted. He's been so closed-minded recently." He sighed, resting his forehead against his knee. "He never used to be like that before. His heart was never so hard he didn't believe someone couldn't be saved. It was because of Lumiya that his attitude toward Sith changed. " Ben knew inwardly he shouldn't be revealing so much, but he couldn't help it. "She manipulated my dad and hurt him pretty badly; it was because of her that my mother died. She wanted to hurt my dad, to wound him. He trusted her and she led my mom to being killed. I think because of her, his attitude toward Sith changed. It hardened his heart."

Tears leaked from his eyes.

"I miss her so much…but I know that he's been hurting more without her."

Shion didn't even have to ask to whom Ben was referring.

**.**

**.**

"Are you sure this will work?" Darth Maladi asked.

Nihl smirked. "You doubt me? Of course it will work." He drummed his fingers. "The man we're going to see is very knowledgeable about all such goings. He can infiltrate any organization."

Maladi frowned. "Somehow I feel you put too much faith in this lackey of yours. It's better if we handle this matter ourselves."

"He can do what we cannot, but we also can do what I don't want him to." He scoffed. "I would never put the Grand Master's death in his hands. He's not capable of that."

"So we _are_ going to correct this problem? You are aware it could cause extra problems if we get ahead of ourselves and Lord Krayt gets a hold of this information."

"Having second thoughts? How disappointing, Darth Maladi." Nihl shook his head. "Just think of it this way, if we succeed Krayt may be grateful to us for removing this obstacle and entirely forget our indiscretions."

The Devaronian female crossed her arms over her chest. "I can only hope you're right. But for now, let's stick with finding him. I'd like to study him first, perhaps he might even make a worthy experiment."

Nihl smiled hideously. "I like the way you think, Maladi. Perhaps an experiment to see how a Jedi Grand Master tolerates pain?"

"Perhaps," She agreed, eyes glowing with delight.

**.**

**.**

Roan Fel blocked, intercepting the lightsaber blade from Antares Draco. He parried it skillfully causing Draco to move backward, dancing out of the way of his Emperor's deadly blade.

"What's this, Antares?" Roan commented. "Shying away."

"Never, Your Highness." Antares stepped forward, delivering an overhead slash to reign down upon Fel.

Antares Draco was Roan Fel's most skillful Imperial Knight; he was an exceptional pilot and extremely skilled in lightsaber combat. He fought an equal footing with the Emperor, but there _were_ times when he found himself bested by the young Knight. Such was his skill, there was no doubt in Fel's mind that was one of the reasons he was one of his most valued Knights.

Suddenly, Fel felt faint, his lightsaber dropping from the en guard position. Antares would have surely leaved his Emperor in two, but stopped short perceiving falsely that Fel was changing to a different tactic. When Antares was aware that this was no faint on the Emperor's part, he switched off his blade and stepped forward to catch Fel.

"My Emperor!" He cried out.

Fel staggered and dropped down to one knee despite Antares' efforts, his lightsaber clattering to the ground, its blade extinguishing.

"My Emperor?" Antares said, concern in his voice. When Fel did not respond, he turned away hollering, "Bring a healer."

A hand came up to rest on his arm. Antares turned back, studying Fel. "Emperor?"

"No need for that, Antares. It's passed."

"What was it?"

Fel frowned, his brow furrowing. "That…I am not certain."

**.**

**.**

**So new elements has been introduced as well as new characters (well new to my story). I hope the sparring scene was okay. I know its not the best, so I'm going to try do work on my fight scenes. This was merely an introduction to these characters so it wasn't meant to be in depth. Now, let's see where these developments take us. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 14

**So, after much debating over what story to update next…I decided on this one. Enjoy!  
**

**.**

**Chapter 14**

**.**

Fel entered his chambers after sparring; he removed this armor and set it aside, dismissing his subordinate as he did. Roan looked at himself in the mirror; his black hair was disheveled and sweat coated his brow. Never before had he felt as tired as he did today. It had to have been that strange feeling he'd had earlier, somehow sapped his strength and twisted his perceptions.

He took a seat before the mirror, breath returning to its normal rate as he assessed himself inwardly. His heartbeat was fine; it was beating fast but no more than usual after a healthy sparring session with Antares. He searched his eyes and found them to be lucid and normally responsive to visual stimuli. He brought up his hands to look at them and reflexively curled and uncurled his fingers—they showed no evidence of shaking.

All his vital signs seemed normal. Still, he couldn't help but shake this cloying feeling in his stomach; a feeling of uneasiness which seemed to worm its way through him.

There then came a knock at the door.

Roan turned toward the sound and called out, "Marsiah, is that you?"

"Yes, Father."

The door opened up and in walked his thirteen year old daughter, Marsiah Fel. She was slender and had brown eyes and hair with that infamous Fel white streak going through it.

"What is it, Sia my dear?"

The pre-teen walked toward him, dressed elegantly in her long white dress a simple gold diadem gracing her brow.

"I felt a disturbance." Sia informed him.. "Are you all right, Father?"

"I'm quite fine. It's passed now I think."

Marsiah seemed to search his face. "You don't look fine. You are not old father…I know you far too well. A little sparing with Antares would not leave you so drained. Tell me what leaves you so."

Roan looked at his daughter, noting the stalwartly gaze, that notable rise of the chin, as if daring him to tell her an untruth. The way his daughter gazed at him left no doubt to her bloodlines, not just the Fels, but the Solos too and the Hapans. Fel saw a culmination of those ties in her as it was in him.

Marisah held the baring of a princess but it was when she spoke that the part of her that was of her mother, Elliah Fel—the part of her that was Hapan—shown through.

"I could never fool you could I?"

She shook her head. "No, Father."

"So much like your mother…" He murmured and held a hand out for her to come to him.

Marsiah walked forward and gently took her father's hand. Father and daughter stared at one another for a moment before she demanded that he tell her.

"I felt…a disturbance. It could be nothing..." He dismissed.

"But it could be something." She countered. "If you could only see yourself; even I can see something is wrong. And you have always instructed me to go with my first instinct; so what it yours?"

Roan sighed heavily.

"Good question," He looked into his daughter's eyes. "The truth is…my dearest, I don't quite know."

She smiled slowly. "But you do plan to find out, don't you?"

Her father gave a weak smile in return. "Of course."

**.**

**.**

After Kol and Luke had talked about Nat for a short period of time, Luke decided to make a com-call back to Ossus to check on Ben.

"I'm sure the comm-codes have changed." He said, looking to Kol.

Kol grinned. "Just a tad in these hundred odd years." He gave Luke the code.

Luke dialed in it and sat down, eager to see how his son was doing. "Ah, Master Owen." Shion Matavia's bright face showed up. "I've been expecting you."

Luke blinked several times. "You have?"

"Well, I should say, Ben has been expecting you."

"Is he doing all right?"

"Well, if you consider grouchy and moody and anxious all right...then yes he's all right."

Luke laughed lightly. "Sounds like Ben. He's got his mother's dislike for medwards and both of ours for lying about. I take it he's available."

"Yes, he's been up for quite some time. I can't get him to rest…'rest…I've been resting', so he says.'."

"Yes, that sounds like him."

"I'll put him on." She shifted as she stood up. "Hold on, you might get a bit of static like we're disconnected, I'm going to switch over."

There was a bit of shifting and a great amount of static as Shion switched over to the mobile unit. When she came back online, seated once more in a different area. "Still there Master Owen?"

"Yes."

"All right." A second later Luke was greeted with his son's face, alert blue eyes staring back at him. "There you go," She leaned in to the frame. "I've got you wired in directly to Ben, this way you can speak to him directly, but don't keep him up for too long." Shion turned as if to glare at Ben. "He _still_ needs his rest despite what he says." With that, she got up. "I'll let you boys chat now..."

When the door had closed and Luke was positive he and Ben were alone, he turned up his gaze to meet Ben who was staring back at him. Although Luke wasn't there in person, he could see the unhappiness in his son's eyes.

"How're you doing?" He asked carefully.

Ben raised an eyebrow. "As well, as can be expected seeing as how I have a giant hole in my stomach."

"It's not a hole, Ben."

"Okay, a gash. I don't see the difference."

So it was going to be one of those conversations; he was going to have to deal with a moody, miserable teenager.

"Well, you're certainly in rare form." He commented as if unfazed.

"I'm in a medward with a giant ho-sorry gash—in my stomach—and I've got absolutely nothing to do. They won't even let me leave this bed. I'm going barvy over here, Dad!" He sighed heavily, and ruffled his own hair looking slightly miserable.

Luke's heart ached slightly at the look of misery crossing his son's features. The boy's health was obviously improving; the color had returned to his cheeks, of course this still didn't mitigate the fact that Ben was still severely injured—and of course _that_ didn't mitigate that fact that Ben obviously wanted out.

"Look, I know this is hard for you, Ben, I really do—and I'm not saying that just to pacify you—but the point of the fact is you were injured very badly."

"I feel fine." He insisted stubbornly.

"I'm aware of that, but just because you have a little color and a little energy is no need to jump into a Gundark nest."

For a moment, his son didn't speak, he seemed to be mulling over his father's words. "Fine." He sighed, "You win."

"Ben, it's not about winning or losing, it's about keeping you safe and making sure you don't hurt yourself more than you are."

"I know. I'm just so kriffin' bored out of my skull." He flashed a slight smile. "So, what's going on your end; hopefully something that'll make my day less crappy."

"Well, I've met with the Council members here."

"Yeah?" He seemed to perk up at this. "What'd they say?!"

"Nothing much, we didn't get into a lot. Just discussed the basics...Including my suspicions about what the girl said; I gave them my take on it."

"And what is your take on it, Dad?"

His son was studying him, obviously expecting an answer. Luke gnawed at his lip in thought.

"Dad? Look, if you're trying to protect me, stop. I've had a lot of time to think while I've been 'resting'. You may think it's a good idea to only give me half the story but I don't. I don't want to be left out of the loop on something important—especially if it concerns the galaxy or you." He gave his father a pointed look. "Understand?"

Luke shook his head inwardly, noting the stubborn set of Ben's jaw. It was a trait he knew far too well; one which he'd often seen his wife display.

"Understand?" Ben repeated.

He looked once more into his son's resolute blue eyes and knew Ben would not fold so easily this time. He wasn't going to let his father talk himself _out_ of talking to Ben about whatever was going on. His son wanted the bottom-line on the situation—and Luke knew he was going to have to tell him or else the boy would worry himself half to death.

"You're right." He nodded. "Now, where did I leave off?"

"You told the Council what you'd found out—about the girl—and you told them what you thought it meant."

"I told them what I felt was coming." He concurred.

"Dad."

Luke took in a deep breath and locked eyes with Ben. "I think a great danger is going to come to this galaxy, and I think we—no, I—might have a lot to do with it."

Ben frowned. "Why do you say that?" His father had a habit of assuming responsibility for all in the galaxy—even for things that weren't his fault.

"It was the girl's words; she thought something was going to happen to me."

"That doesn't mean that you're some harbinger of destruction."

"Let's just say I have a bad feeling about it."

Ben groaned. "Why did you have to say that?"

"Because it's the truth." Luke leaned forward, pressing his hands together. "Ben, what would you have me do or think otherwise? I can't ignore this feeling I have; there's something coming…something that's bigger than me."

His son didn't look happy, but nodded solemnly. "I know. When all's said and done…you'll always think of others before youself—you're just that type of person." He chewed is lip slightly. "So what's the plan?"

"We wait."

"Just wait?"

"Yes."

"Just wait?" Ben repeated. "That's your brilliant plan."

"What better plan than let whatever it is out there come to us."

"And what makes you think it will? It might just totally ignore you and continue on its merry destructive way."

He shook his head, speaking with certainty, "It's not going to—it will come.

"What makes you think that?"

Luke gave his son a serious look. "Because danger will always do what it always does…it will go looking for its opposing force. It's that simple."

Ben seemed to mull this over; a look of consternation on his face. He nodded. "All right, just don't do anything stupid, Dad, you hear me? Come back here—without any injuries." He glared at him challengingly.

"I'll do what I have to, Ben." Luke responded. "No more, no less."

Ben nodded once more. "That's all that I ask." He looked around. "Well, I'd better get some rest before the warden comes back." He cracked a grin.

Luke shared a grin. "You do that; I don't need you exhausting yourself. I'll comm you and update you again; hopefully the Council and I will have figured something more concrete by then."

"All right. See you, Dad."

"Get some rest." He advised.

"I will."

Ben then leaned forward to switch off the link and the transmission went dead.

Luke got up and walked back to the lounge area. Kol looked up curiously.

"IS everything all right?" He asked.

"Yes, as all right as it usually is—Ben's being his normal worrisome self." Luke sighed, sitting down. "He's been doing that ever since his mother died."

"I don't suppose he would act any other way." Kol commented. "I certainly don't blame him…he's afraid for you."

Luke nodded. "More so than I need him to be."

"I'm sure he means well—losing his mother couldn't have been easy. He and Cade are alike in that respect only Cade has never known his. Maybe it's my fault really. Maybe if I had tried harder…she would have stayed for him." He sighed. "I couldn't make her stay for him…Sometimes I have to wonder if what she felt for me was real at all."

Luke could hear the pain in Kol's voice.

"You don't mean that." He said softly.

Kol looked up.

"I don't think you even believe that for a moment." His great-grandsire stared at him resolutely. "I may not know her, Kol, but from what little you have told me about her. I don't believe that that's true. The woman you described, who you tell me married you, doesn't sound like a woman who makes those sort of decisions lightly. She reminds me of Mara in that respect. The Morrigan you've described to me has a good head on her shoulder. She thinks things through to their fullest, she considers all facets.

"She's also loyal. She knows what she wants, isn't that so?"

He paused, waiting for Kol to confirm.

Kol nodded silently.

"So tell me, do you think your wife…which she still is if I understand you correctly…is capable of being false?"

Silence.

"Morrigan was…Morrigan." He said as a way of response. "She wasn't the most sentimental woman. She was all business when I met her, didn't want anything to do with me. We never quite got along the second time we met. Always biting eachother's heads off. She was hostile toward me—for no reason I thought—but wasn't trying to be cruel. I'll admit, I was letting my emotions dictate to me. I was easy to anger; when I was around her the first time I always seemed to lose my temper too quickly. Morrigan incited in me those types of feelings, feelings I always thought I'd kept under control so well.

"She was always to the point with how she felt. She preferred not to play games, and to always go by the book. She was a soldier, she had that militaristic spirit. That nose to the grind-stone, all work no play façade. She didn't like to get involved in things that were messy…that didn't have purpose. She liked things to the point" He looked at Luke. "So, to answer your question, no she wasn't capable of being false. What she felt was how she felt, and she would have never been able to act otherwise."

Luke remained silent

"What is it about those types of women that enchant us like that?" Kol murmured, glancing at Luke.

"I've asked myself that quite a bit." Luke replied honestly.

"Did you ever come to an answer?"

Luke shook his head.

"Not yet."

**.**

**.**

Darth Nihl stepped back from the informant, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," the former Shamed One said. "The Roundabout made planet fall a few hours ago."

In addition, to the Yuuzhan Vong Shaper, the Maladi also employed other Vong, one's like Zenoc Quah who were resentful of the events long ago. She found that as opposed to human operatives or other aliens, the Yuuzhan Vong were much better to work with, they had less ties to the galaxy over all which made them exemplary for this type of work—and the Shamed Ones, or whatever they were now, were perfect for this sort of silent infiltration. After all, who was to pay attention to him?

Maladi frowned. "But Skywalker rarely finds himself on Coruscant." She turned to Nihl, "Must be important for him to go to Coruscant."

"It can't be Wayland." Nihl said. "There's no sign of Nei Rin approaching the planet recently."

"Could it be the disturbance our Master felt?" Maladi wondered.

"A possibility." He looked to the Vong. "Anything further; is it possible he was headed for the Jedi Temple?"

The Devaronian scoffed. "Why else would he have come to Coruscant? Sight-seeing." She seemed to sneer this last part.

Nihl ignored Maladi's scorn.

"The fact that Kol Skywalker has sought out Coruscant for whatever reason certainly bears looking into. If our Master felt the disturbance…who's to say the great Jedi Master himself did not." He smiled wickedly.

"Even if Kol Skywalker's presence has nothing to do with it, the threat is still there." Maladi agreed. "It is a possibility we cannot overlook"

The Yuuzhan Vong looked from one Sith to the other nervously. "Is there anything else you need me for?" He asked eagerly.

"No." Maladi said tightly. "No, wait. I want you to head for Ossus."

"The home of the _Jee'dai_?" He questioned.

"Exactly. I want all bases covered."

"And the _Jee'dai_ Temple?

"You need not concern yourself with that. You are dismissed. "

"As you wish, Maladi." He bowed out, and the transmission cut itself.

Nihl stepped into her peripheral vision. "So, what exactly did you have in mind?" He asked. "We can't exactly go skulking around the galactic center…I think we'd be noticed. Not to mention we released our main operative elsewhere."

"He will prove more useful on Ossus; the Jedi have sought to redeem the Yuuzhan Vong. They are an overly-compassionate lot, and that fact will serve us well."

"And us?" He prompted once more.

"We shall wait, and find out what Skywalker knows." She turned, smiling cruelly. "Who knows, he might put up a fight. That is….if it must be done."

It was clear to Nihl the prospect of meeting Kol Skywalker head on thrilled her—but he also knew that she was not reckless. She would not do anything that might jeopardize their operation—nor would she do anything that would anger Lord Krayt.

After all, they were both already walking a fine line between loyalty and treachery, whatever came next could either tip the galaxy in their favor or utterly destroy any chance they had at conquering it. Nihl, however, was willing to take a slight risk if it meant eliminating their most recent threat.

Luke Skywalker. He shuddered with pleasure. Oh, how glorious it would feel to lop the vaunted Jedi's head from his shoulders.

"Darth NIhl."

He looked to her wordlessly.

"We should leave—our time is better spent otherwise." She sneered once more, as if picking up on his salacious fantasy.

**.**

**.**

"Apprentice…" Master Sazen rumbled. "What is the matter?"

Cade shut off his lightsaber, and was rewarded with another zap from the training remote. He bit back a curse that was forming on his lips then turned to his Master, abject frustration in his eyes. Sazen switched off the remote and gestured for Cade to come sit with him.

Cade made his way over to him, rubbing at his leg for a brief moment.

"Now, what seems to be the matter?" Sazen asked again. "It's not like you to become so unmindful of your surroundings, Cade."

"I'm sorry, Master." Cade said, approaching him. "It won't happen again."

"I'm sure it won't, but I'd still prefer you tell me what is on your mind, Apprentice." He watched the boy. "Is it the newcomers?"

Cade sighed. "It's more than that, Master." He looked to Sazen.

"Your father then."

He gave the Zabarak Jedi a lopsided smile. "Reading my mind again, Master?"

"No, you're just overtly obvious, my young apprentice."

Cade rolled his eyes. "Maybe," He frowned. "I'm. just worried anout this whole ordeal…not just the newcomers, but this vision that Adelle had, and my father and the old man's reaction to it." He paused. "If there was really a vision to begin with; it's not like Dad to jump at a moment's notice. Something is terribly wrong, I think there's more to it all then we can see."

"Why do you say that, Cade?"

"Because I've been having these dreams…or nightmares…they all seemed so surreal.

Sazen frowned; this was the first time he was hearing this.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked.

"A few months. At first I thought they were nothing but dreams, possibly visions, but I really didn't put much stock in them. Now, I'm not so sure, Master."

"You feel they're connected with what's going on now?"

"I think it may have some relevance, yes."

The look in Cade's eyes was slightly haunted.

**.**

**.**

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" Krayt growled menacingly, his voice rising.

"I do not know, my Lord." Darth Wyrrlok answered, a touch hesitant at the Sith's outburst.

Krayt turned to Wyrrlok, glaring at his subordinate then sat back angrily. He drummed his fingers, grinding his teeth. It irritated him to no end; he knew he should have taken precautionary measures. Maladi was always compliant, Nihl on the other hand was a Sith who liked to toe the line. Oh, he was loyal enough but still uncontrolled in a sense.

"We could go find them if you so desire?" Talon offered.

Krayt turned to eye his hand, considering her offer.

"No," he said. "That's not necessary; I know exactly where they are—or more exactly where they're likely to be." He had no doubt they had gone against his wishes and were seeking out Luke Skywalker. "I will deal with them personally."

**.**

**.**

Phew! I'm so happy this one is finished with…well the chapter that is. Hope you thoroughly enjoyed this chapter!

**Note: While there is nothing concrete that shows that Elliah Fel was Hapan, the Hapans taking offense to her death is high indicative.**


	16. Chapter 15

Note: So sorry for the long wait.. I looked at the date I last updated this and discovered it was February (d'oh) that's not going to happen again. I'm gonna try to rotate better and update more. Enjoy!

**.**

**Chapter 15**

**.**

Kol and Luke got a visitor two standard hours later, a young Knight on an errand from Council.

Kol had apparently been expecting this, for he didn't question the Knight as to the nature of the request—or she more than likely hadn't been made privy to it anyway. When she had left, Luke turned to his comrade.

"I take you are familiar with the matter?" Luke asked.

"Yes."

Of course he did; Kol was part of the Council—Luke would go so far as to say Kol was the head of it. It didn't seem like it however since he seemed to spend most of time on Ossus.

He said nothing further until they reached the Council Chambers. Unlike before, Kol took a seat in his reserved chair, leaving Luke to stand in the middle of the floor, feeling very much like a youngling. He looked around uncertainly.

"The Council has come to a decision, Luke. We need you to return to Ossus."

Luke radiated momentary shock in the Force.

"What about you?"

"I think its best I handle things on this end. While it's true having two Skywalkers handle the task might be beneficial, I think it's better if we have all bases covered this time. I leave the Academy to you for the time being. If you're right about the girl, she will need to be safeguarded. "

Luke closed his eyes, seeming to mull this over. "Maybe, the girl I understand, but the whole Academy. Do you really think that's wise?" He asked. "You're familiar with the Jedi on Ossus, I'm not. Don't you think it's strange if you leave some unknown Master in charge?"

"You will be in charge per se." Master Saa spoke. "But you will not be in charge, the Jedi are under your safeguard, Grand Master, but it will be unbeknown to them. We need someone who is familiar with girl and the situation; no one else can fill that role nor would have a great grasp of the direness of it. We have faith in you."

Luke was slightly stunned by their decision. He didn't entirely agree with it, but he acknowledged that it did make sense. They _did _need someone who was familiar with the situation to stay on Ossus—in hindsight, who better to safeguard the child who foretold this prophecy.

"I will, of course, do what I can on my end, Great-Grandfather." Kol announced.

"Very well. Won't it be odd though for you to return to Coruscant without an explanation?'

"Perhaps," His descendant conceded, levering himself off the chair. "But it is necessary; I will send word that my presence on Coruscant was needed. We'll leave it vague and open; nothing that would make the Jedi apprehensive." He gazed at Luke with a penetrating green-eyed stare. "You'll return to Ossus as instructed, Master Owen." He let a smile curve his lips as he said this.

Luke nodded.

"Very well then," He folded his arms over his stomach and bowed. "Please leave the Academy to me," When he raised his head once more, Kol could see a determined look in his eyes. "It's in good in hands."

"Of that we have no doubt." Master K'Kruhk snorted.

**.**

**.**

"I don't expect you to head back right away. After all, you've just gotten here." Kol said, walking along with Luke. "In fact, I insist you take a night to rest up. You can head out tomorrow."

"How will I get back? I doubt you have many transports to spare."

"You raise a valid point. Normally I wouldn't have a problem with you taking the Roundabout back to Ossus, but I'll need her here. No, I have another option in mind. "

"Which is?"

"Nat should have made his deliveries. I should expect him to be here soon; if not tonight than in the morning." Seeing Luke was about to voice his concern, Kol assured, "He will come." He smiled. "We are brothers after all. Nat may not feel he has a duty to the Jedi anymore, but family is another thing entirely. He won't abandon family."

Luke wanted to argue further; from what he had witnessed Nat hadn't been very inclined to participate in anything Jedi related. He had been reluctant to accompany Luke and Kol to Coruscant—but he had agreed in the end. Yes, perhaps Kol was correct concerning this. No, it was most likely Kol was correct, Nat and he were brothers. Who better to know another's heart than ones family?

"I've made acco-" Kol started to say.

"That's not necessary." Luke dismissed. "I'm only staying here for the night. I can sleep in the Roundabout for one night; it suited me fine for the time in space."

Kol resisted the urge to point out that they didn't have much a choice in that case, but seeing the resolute look on his great-grandfather's face decided otherwise.

"All right. I'll stay with you."

"You don't have to do that." Luke protested. "I'm sure you have a room here."

The other grinned. "I don't _have_ to, but I want to." He then took on a serious tone. "Plus, I have something extra I want to discuss with you concerning your return to Ossus. " He paused. "Let's stop off at the dining hall first. Can't brainstorm on an empty stomach."

Luke grinned slowly. "I'm seeing a pattern with us."

"You're not hungry?"

"Oh no I could eat; I was just pointing out the irony."

Kol smirked.

**.**

**.**

Krayt was angry, no he was more than angry; he was downright furious. Against his wishes two of his most valued Sith, one a Hand, had plotted and were undoubtedly seeking the downfall of Luke Skywalker.

Their overconfidence would bring his plan to ruin and he could not allow that!

He had initially planned to seek out the duo on his own, but even he could see the illogical nature of leaving his stronghold at this point in time. He knew any communication device he would try to reach them on would be blocked. Instead, he reached out in the Force, searching and seeking the two dark presences. It should have been impossible to reach another so far, but not so for Krayt. Even though they were able to hide themselves from the Jedi; neither Maladi or Nihl could possibly hide themselves from him.

He found them, skulking like two large womprats.

_ There you are._

He then projected into their minds a feeling of agonizing pain. Not enough to kill them but just enough to let them know that he knew; that he would always know, and that there was nothing they couldn't hide from him. This pain would demonstrate that his orders were absolute and anything less than compliance was tantamount to treason.

He could feel there pain and confusion.

_Good, he thought. Perhaps that will make them think twice. _

Just as Krayt was about to pull away, he felt another presence he hadn't been seeking. It was bright, burning like a supernova in the blackness. He gasped slightly as he was overwhelmed by the all consuming presence.

He had found him.

"Skywalker." He rumbled, opening his eyes.

**.**

.

"Are you sure your wish to do this, Your Highness." Antares asked, standing near the entrance to the Emperor's private comm station.

"Of course," Roan Fel said, taking a seat in front of the terminal. "I know you do not think favorably of the Jedi, Antares, nor any of you, but I would think you would accept them in light of your Emperor's position concerning them. Are you questioning my judgment?"

"That's not it," Antares denied. "I just believe that such matters should be better handled within the confines of the Empire."

Fel swiveled his chair around. "Tell me, Antares, what is it you think makes the Empire—or more specifically the Imperial Knights—more suited to handle this alone?"

The young man remained silent.

"Very good," Fel rumbled, obviously pleased with Antares' choice to remain silent. "You're very intelligent, Antares. You know your place, and that is very important It is a clever man that holds his tongue when it needs be; when the situation requires it of him." He leaned forward. "And you also know that this is the correct choice, even if you cannot fathom cooperating with the Jedi, don't you?"

"Yes, my Emperor." Antares replied solemnly.

Fel nodded. He then keyed in a code and when he was finished laid back in his chair. He lifted a hand, beckoning. "Antares..."

"Yes, my Emperor."

"Approach me. I wish to have you at my side when I speak with the Jedi."

Antares looked upon his Emperor, his chest bursting with inner pride. The Emperor of the Galactic Empire, Roan Fel wanted him, Antares Draco at his side.

He stepped forward.

"If that if you wish, Your Highness."

"It is." He turned back, not waiting for Antares to close the gap.

They both waited calmly for the Jedi.

Antares cast a surreptitious glance down at Fel, feeling his anxiety mounting. It was not like him to become so easily agitated but the wait felt like it was lasting forever. He glanced irritatedly at the screen.

How dare these Jedi make Emperor Roan Fel wait like a common apprentice.

"Calm yourself, Antares."

Antares bowed his head. "Forgive me, my Emperor."

Fel made a dismissive gesture. "Let your heart be strong, Antares, but may it also conceal what you do not wish your enemies to know. You are my brightest Knight, shine and show them what it is to be Imperial Knight."

"Yes, my Emperor; for the glory of the Empire."

Out of the corner of Antares' eye, he could see the transmission had gone through. Seated before, were three Jedi, or more precisely the Jedi Council.

"Master K'Kruhk, Master Saa, Master Qua." Fel acknowledged, bowing his head. "It's good to see you all. May I introduce you to my newest _Imperia_l Knight, Antares Draco."

K'Kruhk nodded his acknowledgement. "Emperor Fel." He rumbled, this time giving the emperor his full attention. "What do we owe this transmission from the ruler of the Fel Empire?

"A great disturbance in the Force."

He was very aware how cliché that statement sounded, but it was apt and he wasn't one for lengthy explanations.

"A disturbance?" The Neti Master said, her hair floated around her is if in water. She then looked to the two other masters. "What precisely is this disturbance you speak of?"

Fel gauged each of their faces, noting the intonation in the Neti's (Master Saa) voice. He couldn't read their inward thoughts, but he was able to pick up slight nuances from assessing their features. He could tell there was something they knew of, and that they weren't readily willing to share that information with him as of yet. He squashed the irritated feeling that was rising.

He could not control his Knights if he did not have control over himself. Already he could feel Antares becoming restless once more.

Fel gave a resigned inner sigh.

Very well, it would seem he would have to make the first move then.

"About an hour and half, I sensed something…I can't exactly explain what but it I felt an urgency in the Force. I feel something is coming; but that of course is only my intuition. None of my Knights here have had the same feeling, not even my daughter Marsiah." He looked to each of them. "So, I am reaching out to you, seeking your insight."

Master Saa looked to the other two and seemed to hesitate.

Roan narrowed his eyes. "If you're not so inclined to be forthcoming, perhaps I can speak to Master Skywalker."

Fel knew Skywalker to be reasonable being and a capable man; he was leader material just like the Skywalkers before him. He was positive he would get answers if he prodded Kol Skywalker directly; the man was nothing if brutally honest and open to cooperation. It was known to very few, but he was also family…distantly removed of course.

The Fels, through the Solo clan, were connected to the Skywalkers. Cousins; though neither man broke that barrier. In fact, each acted as if those familial ties didn't exist due to circumstances. Fel was an Imperial Knight in addition to being Emperor, and Kol was Jedi, and even though he would beg to differ, was prominent leader in the Jedi Order.

That was a Skywalker, modest to a fault.

However, Roan knew Kol was not a man to be taken lightly.

"Master Skywalker is not here presently."Saa explained.

The other member of the Council who had not spoken as of yet was the diminutive Chadra-Fan Master, Tili Qua.

The Chadra-Fan's ears flared. "We can give him a message if we find it valid." She asserted.

Fel , dismissed the Chadra-Fan, zeroing in on Sa; he noted her wording. She hadn't said that Kol Skywalker wasn't on Coruscant in general; she'd simply indicated he was not there at the moment. Not nearby. A trifling distinction to most, but to Fel it spoke volumes.

No leaving a message was out of the question.

"Is it possible to get in contact with him directly?"

"Surely, you have the wherewithal to do so." Master Saa responded. "You were able to reach us weren't you?"

Fel felt Antares shift agitatedly behind him once more as he resisted the urge gnash his teeth. Yes, he'd reached them, but it was only through a series of secure channels—and that was only because he had such good relations with Kol Skywalker himself.

"I'd much rather had to not do this the hard way, Master Saa." He tapped the arm of his chair. "I have a distinct feeling Kol Skywalker is there. What I don't understand is why you are so reluctant to speak with me or have me speak to him when I have been so straightforward with you."

K'Kruhk flared his nostrils. "The Jedi are not so easily intimated, Emperor Fel."

"It was not my intent, Master K'Kruhk." He took on a genial tone. "I only hope to achieve a viable solution that would be mutually beneficial for both parties."

"We will have to consult with Master Skywalker on this and get back to you." The Whipid Master uttered, a slight whistling sound passing his tusks.

"That's hardly necessary." A familiar voice interjected.

Kol Skywalker stepped into view, all six feet of him, projected to scale.

"Emperor Fel." He greeted solemnly.

"Master Skywalker." Fel returned.

Skywalker's green eyes seemed to pierce him and the Emperor returned the Jedi's steely gaze. Both men were locked in silent combat bellied by contemplative stillness. Even though the two men were separated by barriers of class and allegiance, there was still a certain connection between the two of them. Roan respected Kol; once again he found Kol to be the epitome of righteousness. The Jedi always seemed to hold a high moral ground that Fel could respect, but that didn't mean he was a push over. No, Kol could be quite the opposing force; he was inner strength wrapped in intelligence and cunning.

Something Fel was sure he'd gotten from the Jade side of the family.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" He searched the Council. "What is the Council saying they need to consult with me on?"

Kol had always found the fact that the Council relied on his judgment to be baffling, he didn't fancy himself a leader even though it was knowledge he was Master of the Council. The name of Skywalker brought a certain weight to it.

Roan glanced past Kol at the other three before refocusing his gaze on the Jedi.

"I was just commenting on the tight-lipped nature of your Council."

He could see Kol's cheek twitched; he disliked the Council being called _his_.

"Oh?" He raised a curious eyebrow then looked to the members. "Well, I'm sure there reason was valid." Kol walked to his seat and sat down, resting an elbow against his knee. "Though let's start at the beginning; see if we can get down to the bottom of this."

"Very well."

Fel then began to summarize the conversation prior and up to the moment of Koll's appearance.

.

"Well, that is something isn't it?" Kol murmured, resting back in his chair. "How long ago did you say you started to have this feeling?"

"It would be closer to two hours now."

The Jedi gnawed at his lip.

"A delayed reaction it seems." He seemed to whisper.

"Pardon?"

Kol looked once more to Fel.

"I said it seems like it's a delayed reaction to repercussions happening as of late."

Master Qua sat up. "Master Skywalker, are you quite certain you wish to discuss this?" She glanced furtively toward Fel, Qua had spoken very little the entire time. "I hardly think we should share such intimate details with the Empire."

"I am."

The Chadra-Fan seemed taken aback by this, but did not argue further.

The rest of the Council's response might have seemed odd to most, but Kol understood their hesitance. To them this man was Roan Fel, Emperor of the Fel Empire, and he was the leader of seemingly unorthodox Force users; the Imperial Knights, or as they were called by their Jedi counterparts, Gray Jedi. Realistically, he understood their unease, for as much as he respected Roan Fel, he couldn't agree with his unconventional practices and couldn't condone with his 'desert and die' policy regarding the Imperial Knights.

He pushed that aside. If the Emperor sought the Jedi Order out, it was most likely a serious matter.

"Emperor Fel, I fear that darkness has come to settle upon our galaxy once more." He recalled his son's words four days earlier. "There have been visions lurking lately; they're very obscure as this point but I feel it is not so easily dismissed for there is a certain overwhelming darkness to them."

Roan sighed heavily, chin tucked to his chest. "It is as I feared then." He murmured, rubbing a hand over his face. "What else can you tell me?"

Kol rested his chin upon his interlocked fingers.

"Nothing at the moment; nothing through this channel." He looked to the other man seriously. "Anything I discuss with you further must be discussed face to face; it's far too risky at the moment."

Fel nodded. "I understand."

The expression in Kol's eyes turned somber; leaving them like two unyielding emerald gems.

"So, what do you say, Fel? Will you meet with me?"

Fel nodded solemnly. "I will."

Good.

Now the only thing he had to do was speak to Luke and tell him there's been a change of plans.

**.**

**.**

"I fold," Cade muttered miserably.

"Yes!" Ben was grinning widely, as he raked in winnings. "Thank you, Cade."

"How do you do it?" The younger boy asked, sitting back from the medward bed.

"Do what?" Ben asked, crunchy a piece of his 'winnings'.

He gestured widely. "Win at this game?"

"Well, it helps if you have practice playing it." The youth grinned, pleased with his own quip.

"Guess you're right." Cade took on a thoughtful look. "Guess it's a good thing we were only playing for crackers."

Ben raised an eyebrow, smirking. "You have _no_ idea, Kid. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it."

"Somehow I doubt that. After you leave, there won't be anyone to practice with."

He scoffed. "Oh c'mon, are you trying to tell me that _no one _here plays sabacc." Cade nodded. "I find that hard to believe, if they have sabacc cards." He began to shuffle them. "Then _someone_ can play. Heck, even Dad can play sabaac. He's no ace, but he does pretty well."

"You learned sabacc from…" He looked around, checking. "…the Grand Master then?"

Ben laughed. "Yeah, no. Dad's not bad...but he's like I said, he's not _that_ good." He set them aside. "My Uncle Han's the one who taught me. Uncle Lando, Uncle Wes, and Uncle Hobbie helped also. Since there are different styles to sabacc it helps to have a lot of teachers who know them." He looked over Cade's shoulder. "Could you pass me that?"

"Pass what?"

"The glass of water behind you."

Cade spotted it. "Oh, sure." He leaned over, picked it up, and passed it to Ben. "Here you go."

Ben accepted it gratefully and took a long sip.

"Thanks," He murmured. "Throat was getting a little parched."

"No problem."

There was a knock at the door.

Ben looked up and hollered, "Come in."

A Zabarak Jedi whom he had come to know as Master Wolf Mazen entered the small medward room looking from Ben to Cade.

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything."

"No, we're done."

"Ah, good." He gestured to the only other chair in the room. "May I?"

"Go 'head." Ben said, watching the Jedi Master take a seat.

Cade watched his master with growing concern. He sensed the conflicting emotions within him.

"Master?" He ventured. "Is something wrong?"

"Not, wrong." Sazen took a breath. "I've just received word from your father. He's not coming back to Ossus for the time being."

"What?" Cade sounded surprised. "Why?"

Sazen looked to Ben. "It seems there have been some unseen complications regarding the matter at hand. Your father will be returning to Ossus, while Kol will be staying on Coruscant I'll be making the announcement to an assembly this afternoon."

"You know what's going on then." Ben asked.

"Yes, Master Skywalker has made me privy to circumstances."

"Then I assume you know who I am…and who my father is."

The Zabarak nodded. "I am aware."

Case spoke up: "Why didn't you say anything then, Master?"

"I was told by your father not to utter a word unless the situation required of it."

"I see." Cade seemed to mull over this. "What are these circumstances?"

"Your father is enlisting outside aid."

"Aid?" Ben parroted.

"Yes," He looked to him. "I can say no further though; but believe me when I say the situation has become that much direr."

**.**

**.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Note: So this took a month almost two to get to: fail. I'm seriously re-thinking this 10 page chapter thing lol Anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

** .**

**Chapter 16**

**.**

Kol prepared himself to leave. He already had his duffle bag packed for this trip so he didn't need to make many preparations. He and Roan had hammered out the details of the rendezvous point and afterward Kol had discussed it further with the Council members. They had agreed there would be no further communication until he and Roan had talked things out. Anything less Fel would see as an act of distrust and put the meeting in further jeopardy.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Luke asked, arms folded as he watched Kol.

"You're needed back at the Academy. I need you as my second pair of eyes there." Kol turned to walk out the door. "Plus, I can't risk you being exposed to this time period any further than you are. History has taught me that some things are better left undisturbed."

Luke countered dryly, "Don't you think it's a bit too late for that?" He followed after him.

Kol smirked. "Perhaps, but we can't change the past. Some things are necessary."

"Are you even going to tell me who you're going to see?"

"Not now. Maybe later, after he and I come to a conclusion—if we do."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"The man who I'm going to ask for aide is….very unyielding. He might help if our problem is a common one; in other words if it benefits him and his."

Luke was very familiar with people who did things for their own benefit. After all, he'd allied himself with the Lost Tribe for the same purpose. In the end, the Sith had shown their true conniving nature.

"Then there is no assurance he will go for it." He stated.

"No, there is none. But I have to try; the fate of this galaxy may depend on it." He conveyed a silent meaning Luke knew all too well. He was in the same boat as he had been back then, he understood.

"I understand." Luke uttered.

"I know."

Luke could hear subtle flippancy in his response.

He tightly smiled in recognition and shook his head. It appeared the same family humor still existed; even if by a little.

Kol stopped suddenly and pivoted in place. "I know this riles you to stay put; I know far too well the kind of man you were—are—but this is something I have to handle. So, I want you to make yourself at home." A smile. "And wait for Nat, he'll get you back to Ossus.I have to go now." He turned then hesitated. "Promise me you won't do anything reckless, Great-Grandfather."

"Go, I'll try not to get into too much trouble." His eyes sparkled in good humor.

"Oh, you won't. It'll just find you, isn't that so?"

With another smirk, he left Luke standing in place by himself.

**.**

**.**

Roan Fel boarded his private shuttle, a contingent of Imperial Knights following him.

Marsiah followed him out stopping at the ramp. "Father, I want to accompany you."

Roan turned to face his younger daughter.

"I'm afraid not. I do not know what will happen."

Sia frowned. "So you suspect treachery then?"

"I cannot presume anything as if this moment." He raised a hand. "But I would still not have you risk yourself should anything run afoul. You will stay here under the guard of Antares."

"But , Your Highness!" Antares objected.

"I have spoken, Antares." He looked at the Knight sternly. "As great as your skills are, I would feel much better if they served me by guarding my only child. I will contact you when the meeting is through." Roan then extended his hands, beckoning his daughter to him. "Marsiah dear."

She approached her father carefully, taking hold of his hands.

"Yes, Father."

"Take care, my dear." He bestowed a kiss on her forehead.

"I will, Father."

"Don't give Antares much trouble."

Sia raised a brow in humor.

"Yes, I know." He chuckled.

She smiled at him then turned her heard over her shoulder, to eye her guardian. Antares stood a few feet behind her, looking secretly put off by his designated assignment.

"Would he not serve you better if he were to accompany you?" She asked, turning back to face her father.

Fel knew that Antares did not relish being left behind and thought it a misstep for his liege not to include him. He would of course never voice these thoughts out loud. He was an Imperial Knight and a servant to his Emperor. Fel knew the other's heart all too well.

He was aware he should have been incensed by Antares' faith—or lack thereof—on the matter, but found this fierceness of his allegiance to only strengthen his opinion of the lad.

"I'm afraid not." He said carefully, yet quietly. "He serves me best where I trust him the most. You are my greatest treasure and my heir—I would trust no other with you than he." He touched her hair lightly smiling before drawing back and resuming his somber demeanor.

"Very well, Father." She murmured and stepped back to join Antares.

"Farewell, Sia-my dear."

"Farewell, Father." She called out. "Safe journey."

**.**

Fel made his way from the hatchway to his private cabin. He was flanked by two Knights.

"I'll have warm cider." He announced, "Bring it to my quarters—and see that I'm not disturbed."

"Yes, sir!"

"Also alert me when we're approaching the rendezvous point."

"Yes, sir."

He turned in place in the open hatchway. "The only interruption I will tolerate is any vital comm messages."

"Yes, Your Highness." A female Knight cleared her throat. "Anything else, Emperor Fel?":

"No…You're dismissed." Fel uttered dismissively before disappearing inside.

Fel removed his outer trappings and laid them on the back of his writing desk chair. He made way to his bookshelf a selected and datadisk then went to retrieve his own datapad from the wall safe. He always made sure there was plenty to do when he went abroad. The everyday goings on of an Empire did not simply go away just because the ruler had left the system.

He booted up the disk, scrolling through a document that had to deal with taxation; fiscal taxes to be exact. Taxes in the Empire were steady and hadn't risen much in all the years he'd been reigning, though it was true they weren't exactly as they had been in his father and grandfather's time. In fact, he'd like to think the taxes were much better. His subjects, however, were in disagreement.

Many believe that the taxes were too high and that they were being snowballed by the additional taxes being buried under subsections.

There then came a knock at the door.

Fel picked up his head, sensing the other's presence on the other side.

"Enter." He bade

The door slid open and a man of considerable height stepped through the door, waiting for the portal to close before speaking. He had short cropped back hair and fairly tanned skin with brow eyes. His name was Mohrgan Fel, an Imperial Knight and cousin to Roan Fel himself.

"Mohrgan!" He said, a tad surprised.

Fel put his datapad side.

He looked at the rigid posture of his Knight. "Please have a seat, I dislike having to crane my neck up." While Roan was no man of small stature, his cousin seemed to tower over him.

"It would not be proper, my Emperor." The man responded, eyes focused ahead.

Fel leaned back in his chair and began to rub the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Very well," he relented. "It seems I've drilled proper procedure in to you too well." He dropped his hand, folding them in his lap. "Is there something on your mind?"

"I wished to speak about the mission."

He raised a brow. "And what would you have us talk about?"

"From what I understand, our mission entails us rendezvousing with a party from the Jedi Order, Kol Skywalker. " Mohrgan paused. "From my understanding of the situation, Skywalker brought something to your attention, which necessitates your appearance to him personally. Do pardon me, Emperor, but are you positive you can trust this Skywalker?"

Light dimmed from his eyes.

"It's not a question of trust, Mohrgan." Fel sighd heavily, plucking at a loose strand of fabric. "The Jedi know something, something has occurred and I'd like to find out what they know."

Mohrgan observed the Emperor with discerning eyes.

"You suspect much more, don't you?" He queried.

Fel sighed, letting his hand drop, and smiled wryly. "I suppose you know me too well, Mohrgan."

c"As much as I ought to, Your Highness."

Another knock came at the hatch.

"Enter." Fel called out again, turning his attention to the door.

A man just as large as his cousin, except for the fact he was much older, his hair already grayed, entered the room. He had served as a Knight within his father, Jagged Fel II's time. Treis Snide.

"Treis." Fel welcomed. "What brings you back here?"

"I saw Knight Mohrgan depart for your cabin and followed him. I…was concerned there was something wrong, my Emperor." Treis informed.

"Mohrgan was merely concerned," Fel explained, smiling disarmingly. "With the purpose of our mission."

"I as well am concerned, Emperor Fel." Snide rumbled. "I think we should be cautious.."

Fel gave an irked look. "What do you take me for a fool, Snide?" He snorted in disgust. "There were times that my family was close to their side."

"Unfortunately, Your Highness, times _have_ changed. The Jedi do not agree with decisions your father made. Nor with the one's you carry on."

"Nor do I agree with them. They consign too much emphasis on Darkside and Lightside. Years ago, in the beginning the Jedi were more balanced; they neither employed light nor the dark, but kept things balanced. That is where I fear the Jedi have failed in the past and flail even now."

"Then I fail to understand how you can trust Skywalker." Snide sounded decidedly confused.

"As I have said to Mohrgan, it is not a question of trust."He levered himself out of the chair.

Another knock.

"Yes, what is it?" Fel said annoyed.

"Your cider, my Emperor." A young servant offered. "I apologize for the wait." He bowed his head, waiting to be called further in.

"Come."

The boy wandered in a set the cider down on the side table. He bowed his head again in subservience before backing up toward the door. "May I get you anything else, my Emperor?"

"No, Cecil, you may go."

"Of course." He gave a slight bow at the waist and left.

Fel turned, bent down and picked up his cup of cider. He hefted it to his lips and took a deep drink.

"If I dismiss Skywalker, I am putting the Empire in possible jeopardy; and that I will not do."

**.**

**.**

Before he made the jump to hyperspace**, **Kol placed a call to the Academy on Ossus. He had to update Master Sazen of the current situation. Sazen's visage came on the screen and Kol carefully explained to him the situation.

"When will you be back?" Wolf asked.

Kol answered, "It depends on if Roan remains cooperative. I'll be sending Luke back toward you, I think it would be best to have him there should anything happen." At the questioning look, he added, "Nat will be dropping him off…I don't know if my brother will stay after that, but I know he will do that much."

Sazen looked uncertain.

"Wolf." He called out softly.

"Understood, Kol." He drew in a breath. "Please be careful around those Imperials. You know far well those Knights distrust us."

"I know, but there's more at stake here than our own personal feelings." He checked his instruments. "I have to make the jump or I'll be late."

"Take care." Wolf said as a way of farewell.

"I will." He assured.

His friend's image winked off and Kol turned his attention back to his flight panel. He checked all his instruments, watching as the blackness of space closed in. The _Roundabout_ soared high above the planet, breaking Coruscant's atmosphere. He heard a brief click and switched on his comm panel.

"Yes, Control, this is Jedi transport _Roundabout_." Kol spoke up. "Is there anything wrong?"

"A bit, Sir." A female voice said. "I was told to inform you that there will be a large transport coming out of a nearby vector. It might infringe on your departure. I suggest you change flight path to vector b-64."

Kol could feel a bit of irritation bubbling below the surface. He released his breath, willing himself to remain calm.

"Copy that, Control." He responded finally. "I will do as advised. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sir."

Kol changed his flight path, watching out of the corner of his eye as a large vessel burst overhead. It was around the size of a Mon Cal cruiser, but he could tell it was a luxury liner. He keyed in the coordinates needed for the hyperspace jump as he speculatively pondered the large vessel. Shaking it off, he turned his eyes forward and pulled back on the lever.

The stars turned into brilliant pin points of light as the _Roundabout _made the jump.

He checked his navigation station. It would take him approximately a day and a half to reach the agreed upon meeting place. Roan and he had agreed to a meet on the forest moon of Endor. It was a well known spot to both Imperials and Alliance citizens, going back to the days when another Alliance and Empire had waged war. And while they were not exactly allies, it was a place that was in an odd way neutral to them both.

He knew, of course, what was the primary reason for the rift between them—it was the different schools of teaching the followed. Oh, he wouldn't begrudge Jagged Fel, the first Emperor, of creating the order of Imperial Knights. Likewise, Kol's great-cousin, Empress Jaina Solo Fel, was also blameless. She'd followed the Force's guidance just as she'd been taught to by his Great-Grandfather. He doubted either of them could have truly foreseen the dogma their son, Jagged Fel II, would put into place.

He shook his head.

No, dwelling on the past would not help him in the long run. What mattered was the here and now.

Kol pushed himself up from the pilot's seat and retreated to the back. Stifling a yawn, he decided that it was best he took a nap. It would not do to have him yawning in front of Fel and his Knights. He fixed himself a cup of hot tea and unlocked the dining table, transforming it into a makeshift day bed. He arranged the cushions and took down a pillow and blanket from the cupboard overhead. He could have easily have take his nap in his cabin but he felt more at ease closer to the controls.

He settled in for the trip, gingerly sipping at his hot tea.

He needed to take advantage of the time he had. In less than two days, he'd either have a battle or truce depending on circumstances.

**.**

**.**

**A Day and a Half Later**

Kol listened the warning alarm go off, he sat up, tossing his datapad into the messenger seat and prepared to reemerge from hyperspace. The stars shifted again and the _Roundabout_ emerged into a brilliant starfeild. Kol looked around for a moment, flipping the switch to scan the area as he did. If his calculations were correct, the Imperials should have been at the location by now or almost there.

He turned his attention back to his own ship and maneuvered the _Roundabout _in the direction of the nearby moon. It was large and green; he could feel it teeming with wildlife. The most of which were the sentient forest-dwelling primitives, the Ewoks. He angled his ships' nose downward, the _Roundabout _dropped through Endor's atmosphere and zeroed in on the agreed upon coordinates; the old Imperial base.

Another bit of irony Kol found highly amusing. His family line had a history with this particular site. The first time had been when his ancestor, Luke Skywalker had given himself willingly over to Vader in hopes of saving his friends and meeting his own destiny. The second was when he had sequestered himself on this moon along with others of the Jedi Council during the Second Galactic Civil War.

He piloted his ship skillfully down until he breached the moon's canopy of trees. Even now, Endor remained relatively uninhabited except for the Ewoks themselves. He maneuvered himself to wide open spot in the forest which he'd picked exactly for this rendezvous. He set the ship down, listening to the crunch as the struts set down upon the forest floor, crushing debris beneath them.

Kol visibly scanned the area, noticing large rusted metal pieces hanging around— remnants of the Death Star. It was a reason this was the perfect place, the Ewoks wouldn't dare come near this spot because of the corroded metal was such a strange anomaly in a forested planet. He went through the post-flight check list, powering down everything except the link to the comm station. Once he was finished he released his restraints and got up from the seat, heading for his cabin.

He estimated he had a few minutes before Fel and his men arrived. He entered his cabin and began to dig through his things. He found his lightsaber, considering it. On one hand, they might see him openly wearing it as a threat; on the other no doubt Fel and the rest of his would be wearing their weapons. He couldn't afford to be without, he decided, clipping it to his belt.

Examining his room with a sweeping glance, he was satisfied that he had all he needed. He walked back to the front and released the hatch quickly. The ramp lowered and Kol stepped down the ramp, finding his feet firm on the ground. He cast a look skyward, reaching out with the Force. All he could sense was the forest life. He was just about to turn around and head back inside when he heard it.

The large rumbled of an approaching ship.

Just then, a ship emerged over the treetops. It was a large luxury class cruiser that was designed for the practical rather than the refined yet there could be no mistake whom it was carrying. Emperor Roan Fel, third Emperor of the Fel Empire, rode aboard that ship. Kol had only seen it a passing amount of times, but he could spot it several kilometers off.

His comm panel went off and Kol smiled slowly. Only one person in this vicinity would have his personal ship codes too.

Kol quickly made his way back to the cockpit, accepted the call and took his seat once more. He watched as a small hologram appeared on his console.

It was an Imperial Knight standing at attention. An older Knight, he mused, noting the man's graying hair and beard. .

"Greetings, Skywalker I presume." The older man said in a deep voice.

"That's correct." Kol sat forward, alert. "I stand upon the edge of the planet, and seek daylight." He recited promptly then raised a brow. "And you are?"

"Very good," He rumbled. "But let's leave that for face to face. I was instructed to confirm and now I have." He glanced aside. "Our Emperor will see you shortly.

"I look forward to it." Kol responded.

The Imperial nodded and the holo disappeared.

Kol put his cheek on his palm, considering the exchange that had just taken place. He had expected Fel to be a tad wary; he had even expected a pre-confirmation before. Especially when he was just seconds away from landing. Kol snorted and got up. He made his way back outside, ready to greet them.

He watched as the cruiser maneuvered itself into the opening and settled on the forest floor five yards away. He could hear the ship cycling down and even caught a glimpse of the pilots through the ship's canopy before one of the Imperials opaqued it. He shook his head and walked out to meet the Emperor halfway.

The hatch then began to unlock and the ramp lowered slowly to the ground. Once it had touched down fully upon the ground, a company of four men filed out of the ship. All were clearly Imperials Knights; they were decked out in red armor with matching capes. Most of them were young beings, but all were human.

That was another thing that bothered Kol about how Roan Fel ran things.

Fel exited the ship a few steps behind. He was decked out in a tone-down, flight version of his Emperor's robes. He was tall man with black hair with the notable Fel white stripe running through it. He was light-skinned with blue eyes.

The Emperor looked around. "How charming." He commented, looking slightly amused by Kol's choice of rendezvous. "An Imperial graveyard of sorts."

"I believe you knew what you'd be getting into." Kol responded.

He approached Kol somberly, eyes sharp.

"Indeed I did."

Behind Fel, two men flanked him, one Kol recognized as Fel's own cousin, the other as the older Knight he had spoken to over the comm. He acknowledged them briefly before returning his attention to his own distant blood-relative.

"Your Highness." Kol greeted, bowing his head.

"Master Skywalker." He greeted.

"Thanks you for coming out."

Fel nodded. "Shall we go?" He gestured.

Kol noted the gauntlets on his forearms and the lightsaber at his hip. So Fel had thought this meeting warranted his own lightsaber—Kol shrugged inwardly— so be it.

"Yes."

Kol and Fel, along with the Emperor's six Knights made their way to the site they had chosen; the old landing pad.

It was a meeting of Alliance and Empire once more, this time under different terms.


End file.
